Destino
by LizSmart
Summary: Ao ver uma bela jovem sozinha e desamparada, Hoss decide ajudá-la, levando-a para a Ponderosa. Mal sabia ele quem aquela moça era e o que o destino reservava para eles.
1. Virginia City

_**Disclaimer:**__ 'Bonanza' e suas personagens originais pertencem a David Dortort e NBC. Qualquer semelhança com personagens, pessoas vivas ou mortas, locais ou acontecimentos terá sido mera coincidência._

- Mais uma cerveja, Sam – disse Hoss Cartwright, batendo levemente o copo de vidro sobre o marcado balcão de madeira.

Hesitando um pouco, o barman atendeu ao pedido. Hoss também havia parado rapidamente para pensar no que estava fazendo. Já tinha bebido muito, mais do que o de costume, aliás... Havia parado em Virginia City apenas para tomar uma cerveja quando na verdade deveria ter ido diretamente para Ponderosa levar de volta o carregamento de madeira que um cliente havia desistido de comprar. As coisas estavam um pouco difíceis e mesmo tendo assinado o contrato com seu pai, o cliente desistiu da compra devido aos problemas financeiros. Inferno, que calor insuportável... Talvez devesse tomar mais uma cerveja. Com certeza era o calor que o havia feito beber tanto. Sim, o calor... Mas era melhor que fosse logo para casa, ou o seu pai mandaria que Adam e Little Joe viessem atrás dele.

Pagou a cerveja e respirou fundo antes de se virar para ir. Ao fazer isso, viu uma jovem belíssima entrando no Silver Dollar, carregando algumas malas e com uma expressão preocupada. A moça tinha a pele clara como a neve, os olhos verdes como duas esmeraldas recém lapidadas e os cabelos vermelhos como a chama mais alta. Ficou tão admirado com aquela visão que achou estar tendo algum tipo de miragem devido à mistura de calor e bebida alcoólica e por alguns minutos, não conseguiu se mexer.

Olhando rapidamente ao seu redor, a moça se dirigiu ao balcão, bem ao lado daquele homem enorme e imóvel e disse ao barman que procurava por emprego.

- Sinto muito, moça... – ele respondeu – Com certeza o número de clientes aumentaria se eu tivesse alguém como a senhorita trabalhando aqui... – o olhar percorreu todo o corpo esbelto dela – mas a situação anda um pouco complicada e no momento não estou contratando ninguém.

- Mas senhor... – insistiu ela, com uma nota angustiada na voz – Eu posso fazer qualquer coisa: servir as mesas, tocar, cantar e dançar... Tudo! Preciso apenas que me dê uma chance!

- Eu já disse que não. – Sam respondeu já irritado – Você parece ser uma mulher fina, já fez esse tipo de coisa antes?

Engolindo em seco, ela não pôde negar:

- Não, mas eu posso aprender! Tenho a mesma capacidade que elas, ou não estaria aqui.

- Vá embora, moça. Isso aqui não é lugar para você.

Tentando engolir a frustração, a jovem pegou as malas, mas atravessou as portas do Silver Dollar com a cabeça erguida. Vários dos homens que estavam bebendo e jogando no saloon naquele momento cochicharam sobre a beleza dela e a cena que havia acabado de acontecer. Inclusive as mulheres que trabalhavam lá disseram que era um despeito ela achar que Sam demitiria alguma delas só para contratar alguém mais bonita.

Um quarteto de homens bêbados saiu do saloon e rapidamente foram até a mulher que, distraída, esperava com suas malas a passagem de uma carruagem para atravessar a rua.

Saindo de seu torpor, Hoss deixou o saloon bem na hora em que ela foi abordada pelos homens.

- A moça está procurando emprego? – disse um eles com o rosto sujo próximo ao dela – Eu sei onde a dama pode ser útil...

Tampando o nariz com as costas da mão a fim de conter o enjoo pelo cheiro fétido que emanava dele; ela tentou se desvencilhar com as poucas forças que tinha dos demais que apertavam seu outro braço com força.

- Não, me soltem, por favor! Não quero trabalhar para vocês... Me soltem! Socorro!

Mais rápido do que imaginava poder, Hoss tocou o ombro de um dos bêbados e o apertou com tanta força que ele caiu no chão.

- Vocês ouviram o que a moça disse. Agora, deem o fora daqui!

- Não se meta conosco, Cartwright! – disse o outro antes de cair ao receber o soco que ele lhe desferiu. E mais rápido ainda, Hoss distribuiu mais socos nos outros homens, que caíram todos desfalecidos sobre o chão de poeira.

A cena toda transcorreu de forma tão rápida que ela mal percebeu o que havia acontecido. Só sabia que aquele estranho havia salvado sua vida e que nunca tinha visto um homem tão forte antes.

- Você está bem, moça?

- Uh... Ah, sim!... Estou muito obrigada! – ela respondeu, retomando o controle de seus pensamentos.

- Meu nome é Hoss Cartwright. – estendeu a mão, que ela delicadamente tocou – Pretende ficar muito tempo em Virginia City?

- Sim, era o que eu pretendia... Prazer em conhecê-lo, sou Nielle Arwing.

- Bem, Srta. Arwing, eu a ajudarei com as suas malas. O hotel fica do outro lado.

- Ah, não!... Não é necessário, Sr. Cartwright. – ela o interrompeu com a mão. Na verdade, não havia sobrado muito dinheiro das últimas joias que havia vendido. Vendera algumas de suas joias mais valiosas e poderia ter conseguido muito mais por elas se não tivessem lhe oferecido tão pouco. Eram joias pessoais, outras que ganhou de pretendentes, só não tivera coragem de se desfazer das que herdara da mãe... Algumas das poucas lembranças que tinha dela estavam ali.

Usara parte do dinheiro para comprar vestidos mais simples (havia trazido consigo poucos dos mais elegantes que tinha), três pares de sapatos, três chapéus, luvas, quatro dias com jantar e café da manhã em hotéis baratos ao longo do caminho e as passagens até Virginia City. De todos esses gastos havia sobrado bem pouco, provavelmente não o suficiente para uma diária em um hotel. Agora precisava lutar pata para conseguir um emprego e aquele homem já havia sido muito gentil com ela, não queria abusar dele.

- É que... Gastei tudo o que tinha com a viagem. – admitiu, embaraçada – O que tenho não é o suficiente para passar a noite em um hotel. Eu esperava poder encontrar emprego em algum lugar, mas...

- Não se preocupe com isso, Srta. Arwing. Venha para o rancho da minha família até conseguir um emprego. Não há perigo, somos conhecidos na região, moro lá com meus pais e irmãos.

- Eh, mas... Não será um incômodo? Você mal me conhece!

- Eu a conheço o suficiente para saber que é uma boa pessoa. E você também não tem por que duvidar de mim, ou tem?

Com um sorriso, ela assentiu e agradeceu, enquanto ele levava suas malas para a carroça parada logo à frente. Sentia que daquele homem só emanava bondade e generosidade; esperava que sua família também fosse assim, como ele.

Ao longo do caminho, Hoss perguntou a ela de onde vinha, se tinha família e o que gostava de fazer, ao que ela procurou responder com evasivas. Não queria que ninguém soubesse sobre o seu passado, de onde vinha, por que estava ali... Não queria que ninguém a localizasse.

Percebendo que ela evitava responder, Hoss achou que seria melhor falar sobre ele mesmo, pois sentiu que não aguentaria todo aquele percurso em silêncio. Então falou sobre a Ponderosa, o quanto amava aquelas terras e também o quão maravilhoso era viver naquele lugar. Falou sobre o pai – um homem muito honrado e justo, viúvo três vezes e que havia lutado muito por tudo o que tinha. Adam, o irmão mais velho era um pouco sério, mas muito inteligente e havia estudado música. Já o caçula, Joseph – mais conhecido por "Little" Joe, era o galã da família e o mais pavio curto também. Pelo que Hoss havia descrito, era possível perceber que todos eles eram bem distintos entre si... Nunca tinha ouvido falar de uma família assim e que ao mesmo tempo era tão unida.

Hoss também lhe contou que adorava pescar. Quando ela lhe disse que nunca havia pescado na vida, ele soltou um 'não é possível!' tão eloquente que Nielle sorriu. A conversa havia lhe descontraído um pouco e percebendo isso, Hoss ficou feliz.

- Isso não pode continuar assim, Srta. Arwing. No que depender de mim, a senhorita não deixará Virginia City sem aprender a pescar.

- Bem, então teremos muito tempo, Sr. Cartwright. Eu não pretendo deixar Virginia City tão cedo.

- Oh, é mesmo? – os olhos de Hoss pareceram brilhar, numa inocente alegria – E... Senhorita, meu nome é Hoss. – concluiu ele, agora com um arzinho de advertência. Sorrindo, ela disse:

- Está certo, Hoss. Mas só continuarei te chamando assim se mudar o 'Srta. Arwing' por Nielle.

- Nielle, hã? – ele pareceu pensativo, mas sem desviar a atenção da condução – É um nome diferente, mas bonito. – e sorriu novamente.

Aquele sorriso pareceu aquecer o coração dela, de uma forma muito estranha. Nunca havia conhecido alguém como Hoss Cartwright. Geralmente as pessoas se aproximavam dela com segundas intenções e tão cheias de interesse que ela meio que havia perdido a esperança nelas. Mas sentia que com Hoss seria diferente. E do fundo de seu coração, esperava que com os demais Cartwrights também fosse assim. De onde vinha, aquele era um mundo completamente desconhecido e novo para ela.

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._


	2. Chegando a Ponderosa

- Veja, chegamos! – disse Hoss apontando para uma casa grande de dois andares logo à frente. Parecia ser um lar muito aconchegante, mas Nielle se perguntou como seria uma casa onde viviam apenas homens.

Parando a carroça, Hoss desceu primeiro e logo em seguida parou ao lado dela para ajudá-la a descer, segurando-lhe pela cintura com cavalheirismo. Meio sem jeito, ela murmurou um 'obrigada', mas ele pareceu não ter ouvido, pois já estava descarregando as malas.

A porta da frente se abriu e Nielle se virou ao som do clique. De lá surgiu um homem chinês com uma trança enorme. Ele estava segurando um facão de cozinha com uma das mãos e tinha um ar preocupado:

- Onde o senhor Hoss esteve a talde toda? Seu pau estar muito nelvoso! Espela foi longa demais!

- Oh, olá Hop Sing. Demorei porque surgiram alguns... Imprevistos. Mais tarde irei explicar isso para ele. Essa é a senhorita Nielle Arwing. Nielle, esse é o Hop Sing, nosso cozinheiro.

- Muito prazer – ela estendeu a mão, mas Hop Sing apenas devolveu o olhar e disse:

- Ilei plepalar um qualto pala senholita. – em seguida, murmurou algumas palavras em chinês, como se estivesse praguejando e entrou.

- Acho que ele não gostou muito de mim, Hoss...

- Néh... Ele só está um pouco nervoso por causa da preocupação do meu pai. Venha, vamos entrar. Ainda preciso lhe apresentar ao meu pai e irmãos e conversar com eles a respeito do contrato de madeiras.

Carregando as malas da jovem, eles entraram. Ao ver a sala, Nielle teve sua primeira pergunta respondida: então aquele era o visual de uma casa onde viviam apenas homens! Um ambiente muito confortável, mas bem rústico; porém, muito bonito! Sentiu que adoraria passar alguns dias ali até que conseguisse um emprego, isso se o Sr. Cartwright permitisse que ela ficasse ali até então.

No canto havia um pequeno escritório com uma mesa e um mapa da região pintado, ao fundo. Ali se encontrava um homem todo vestido de preto, analisando alguns papeis. Logo à frente, algumas poltronas, onde em uma se encontrava um rapaz mais jovem, que estava deitado com os pés na mesinha de centro. Ambos tinham ótima aparência, embora aos olhos dela não possuíssem nenhuma semelhança entre eles mesmos e Hoss. Porém, pelas descrições, ela logo julgou que se tratavam dos irmãos dele...

Ao verem a moça ao lado do irmão, imediatamente os rapazes se levantaram e fizeram uma mesura.

- Nielle, esses são meus irmãos Adam – o homem de negro lhe estendeu a mão e lançou-lhe um olhar examinador e desconfiado; como se a conhecesse de algum lugar. Isso a assustou momentaneamente, mas desviou o olhar para o irmão mais novo – e Little Joe.

- Prazer em conhecê-los. – ela disse, educada. Little Joe lançou um olhar de admiração e deu uma piscadinha discreta para Hoss e Adam. Era a mulher mais bonita que Hoss já havia lhes apresentado. Não se lembrava de ter visto cabelos tão vermelhos assim antes; cada cacho parecia uma chama acesa – Muito prazer, senhorita.

- Adam, Joe, esa é Nielle Arwing. Onde está Pa? Preciso falar com ele.

- Oh, ele também precisa falar com você. E pelo visto não será uma conversa nada agradável. – Joe adiantou – O homem está uma fera.

Vindo da porta, Adam completou:

- E pelo visto você trouxe o carregamento de volta. Isso não é bom, Hoss.

- Sim, eu sei. – Hoss praguejou baixinho – Mas era isso ou deixar a madeira lá e sem dinheiro algum.

O som de passos rápidos vindos em direção à sala foram ouvidos e com eles, uma voz alta como um trovão:

- Hoss? Hoss, é você?

- Sim Pa, estou aqui.

- Onde diabos você esteve? – o som parecia ecoar por toda a casa – Eu estava preocupado! Tem ideia das bobagens que eu pensei que... – ele parou ao ver a figura da jovem que estava atrás de seu filho – Oh... E vejo que temos visitas... – o olhar de reprovação fez com que Hoss engolisse em seco.

- Sim, Pa. Essa é a Srta. Nielle Arwing. Ela está procurando por emprego em Virginia City, mas não teve muita sorte. Como não tinha para onde ir, imaginei que não se importasse em deixá-la aqui até encontrarmos algo.

- Eh... Prazer em conhecê-lo, Sr. Cartwright. Espero que minha presença aqui não importune sua família.

- Não, de maneira alguma Srta. Arwing. Será um prazer tê-la conosco. Imagino que esteja cansada da viagem, queira tomar um banho e descansar. Pedirei a Hop Sing que lhe prepare um quarto, jantaremos logo.

- Hop Sing já está cuidando disso, Pa. – Hoss garantiu.

Logo em seguida o esperto chinês surgiu no topo da escada – O quarto da senholita já está alumado. Hop Sing vai à cozinha plepalar o jantar agora. Vocês podiam ao menos avisar quando tlazem alguém; deixam tudo por minha conta e na última hola! – e praguejando algumas palavras em chinês, desceu as escadas e se dirigiu à cozinha com rapidez.

- Não ligue para ele. – Joe interveio, cavalheiro – Venha, vou lhe mostrar o seu quarto.

Pedindo licença a todos, ela agradeceu e o acompanhou. Tocando o ombro do filho, Ben disse:

- Venha, precisamos conversar sobre o contrato e... Essa moça.

Pressentindo que levaria uma bronca, Hoss fez uma careta enquanto acompanhava o para fora da casa.

Em silêncio e com um ar divertido, Adam acompanhou toda a cena. Em seguida, adquiriu uma expressão mais séria e pensativa.

Após aquele revigorante banho, Nielle finalmente se sentiu uma pessoa de novo... Fazia tanto calor, não sabia dizer se era propício da cidade ou se era culpa do próprio tempo. Iria usar um vestido simples para o jantar e nenhuma jóia. Havia refletido brevemente se deveria contar a verdade sobre suas origens aos Cartwright ou se ainda deveria manter isso em segredo. Sentia-se péssima por pensar em esconder isso deles, pois eles estavam sendo muito gentis em lhe oferecer estadia sem saberem nada sobre ela, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se insegura ali... Tinha medo de que seu pai ou o Conde a encontrassem por meios indiretos ou que o Sr. Cartwright lhe escrevessem, enviassem um telégrafo ou algo do gênero. Mas pensando bem, ele não tinha motivo para fazer algo assim... Ah, estava tão confusa! Nunca tinha feito aquilo antes, por isso se encontrava nessa situação e tão insegura.

Rapidamente, Nielle vestiu um modelo branco com estampas florais azuis. Fez um coque simples, deixando alguns cachos soltos na testa e próximos às orelhas. Por último, calçou as botas. Estava pronta e linda, de uma maneira... Campestre.

Logo a figura de Hoss lhe veio à mente e sem saber por que, sorriu. Talvez por que ele havia sido o único cujo olhar não lhe causou apreensão. Lembrou-se do olhar desconfiado de Adam, o de desejo de Little Joe e do nervoso do Sr. Cartwright. Mas Hoss havia lhe olhado com ternura e ela sentiu que estava bem, segura. Nielle sabia que estava agindo mal julgando a família dele apenas pela primeira impressão; mas eles também não pareciam de ter feito o mesmo com ela?

Ao pensar em todas essas coisas, sua cabeça começou a doer e achou melhor parar. Isso acabaria por lhe fazer mal e pelo menos durante algum tempo queria sentir que estava em paz.

- E é isso, Pa. Ela só me disse que estava procurando por emprego e que pretendia ficar por muito tempo em Virginia City, que não tinha dinheiro para pegar uma diária em um hotel. O que o senhor queria que eu fizesse?

Refletindo um pouco, Ben ponderou que deixá-la ficar por ali por alguns dias não faria mal a ninguém. E naquelas circunstâncias, ele sabia que Hoss não agiria de forma diferente, conhecia o filho. Ele já havia feito aquilo outras vezes, trazer desconhecidos – e desamparados – para Ponderosa.

- Ficou com pena, ou será que foi outra coisa? – Little Joe provocou.

- O que quer dizer com isso?

- Bem... Temos que admitir que ela é linda. Tenho certeza de que ao ver aquele lindo rostinho triste, você sentiu o coração balançar e foi correndo oferecer ajuda! – e piscou para o irmão, que já estava com as bochechas redondas rosadas.

- Escute aqui, Joe. Eu juro que decidi trazê-la por que... Porque senti pena e isso é tudo. Eu não podia deixá-la lá, sozinha.

Adam, que até aquele momento havia ficado em silêncio, apenas ouvindo, se aproximou mais do grupo e disse:

- Pa... Eu acho que... – e se calou. Não queria dizer nada sem ter certeza, precisava checar tudo antes – Esqueçam. Teremos o jantar para conhecê-la um pouco mais – e sorriu de forma enigmática.

Fechando a porta do quarto, Nielle colocou a mão na cintura, respirando fundo. Embora quisesse acreditar que não havia motivos, estava com medo... De Adam Cartwright.


	3. O Jantar

- Ei, Hoss – Little Joe cochichou no ouvido do irmão – Deixe-me ficar ao lado dela, combinado?

- E por quê? – quis saber, já desconfiado das intenções do irmão mais novo.

- Bem, já que você a trouxe aqui apenas porque sentiu pena... Pensei em me aproximar dela e convidá-la para conhecer o rancho. – disse com um sorrisinho matreiro.

Revirando os olhos, Hoss fez uma careta, resmungando: 'Eu já devia saber... ' Não conseguia deixar de se sentir um tanto quanto frustrado. Havia feito planos para mostrar o rancho a Nielle e convidá-la para a primeira aula de pescaria deles... Agora Joe vinha com essa ideia e o pior é que tinha receio que ela aceitasse... Afinal, Joe era Joe e não havia uma só garota que resistisse a um convite dele.

- E o que te faz pensar que ela irá aceitar? – resolveu perguntar.

Soltando uma gargalhada, Joe pareceu ler os pensamentos dele e respondeu confiante:

- Ei, sou eu!

Assim que Hop Sing anunciou que o jantar estava servido, todos foram para a sala aguardar a chegada da hóspede. Pouco depois, Nielle veio, descendo as escadas devagar, enquanto todos ficaram de pé, cavalheiros. Ela estava muito bonita e os olhos dos rapazes Cartwright brilharam. Percebendo o torpor em que seus filhos se encontravam, Ben os despertou:

- Então, vamos? O jantar está servido.

Todos se dirigiram para os seus lugares habituais. Little Joe puxou uma cadeira para que Nielle se sentasse ao lado dele e ela aceitou. Hop Sing havia preparado um ensopado de frango e o cheiro era de dar água na boca. Depois que Ben deu graças, eles se serviram e Adam, que havia aguardado aquele momento, tentou iniciar uma conversa com um tom de voz bastante descontraído.

- Então senhorita... Perdão, esqueci o seu sobrenome.

- É Arwing, Adam. Sua memória não é tão fraca assim. – Joe falou, brincalhão.

- Vamos deixar que ela responda, Joe. – Adam disse com um olhar de reprovação, que o caçula captou rapidamente.

Pressentindo que Adam usaria o jantar para investigar sobre ela, Nielle retesou o corpo; mas procurou manter a calma e responder às investidas dele com naturalidade.

- Seu irmão está certo, Sr. Cartwright. Meu sobrenome é Arwing... Nielle Arwing.

- Hmmm... Nielle é um nome bastante incomum. – os olhos de Adam se estreitaram. Assim como seu sobrenome. E de que parte da Inglaterra você é?

- Como? – ela se assustou.

Adam deu um sorriso e disse: - Bem, eu presumi que é inglesa pelo seu sotaque.

Respirando fundo, ela logo percebeu que não havia apenas a questão do seu sotaque, ele sabia de algo sobre ela. Hoss havia dito que seu irmão mais velho era inteligente e viajado. Mas não contava que ele fosse assim tão astuto. Naquele momento se arrependeu de ter usado o nome verdadeiro, achou que usando o sobrenome de solteira de sua mãe seria o suficiente para ocultar sua verdadeira identidade. Porém, como já havia começado a trilhar por esse caminho, iria continuar com ele para não se confundir e cair em contradição. Daria informações sobre sua mãe, o que não seria de todo mentira, já que estava tão ligada às origens dela... Ele só descobriria toda a verdade se soubesse algo sobre seu pai.

- Sou do norte. Northumberland, Sr. Cartwright.

- É um belo lugar... E não há necessidade de sermos tão formais, me chame de Adam. – ela assentiu em silêncio, antes de colocar a colher na boca.

- Já estive lá e devo dizer que o seu sobrenome não me é estranho... Acredito que seja de uma família bastante tradicional do condado. Estou certo?

- Ah bem, está sim... Minha família é mesmo uma das mais tradicionais de lá.

Após alguns segundos em silêncio, ela imaginou que ele continuaria com a sondagem. Viu quando os lábios dele se abriram, porém foi Little Joe quem tomou a conversa:

- Por que veio a Virginia City? Tem algum parente na região?

Enquanto ela limpava os lábios com o guardanapo pensando no que dizer, sua testa franziu e Hoss, que até aquele momento havia permanecido calado, tentou por um fim àquilo de maneira amena:

- Está bem, já chega. Isso está parecendo mais um interrogatório do que um jantar, não acham?

Ben não havia interferido, pois também gostaria de saber mais sobre aquela moça, gostava de conhecer quem recebia em sua casa. Não desejando aborrecer o irmão, que havia trazido-a ali, Adam respondeu:

- Hoss está certo. Sem mais perguntas então.

O restante do jantar transcorreu normalmente com conversas triviais sobre o funcionamento do rancho. Há semanas Hoss e Little Joe tentavam domar um cavalo selvagem, que havia sido capturado e vendido aos Cartwright. O animal se debatia incessantemente e mal permitia que alguém se aproximasse dele, já que parecia não confiava em ninguém. Nielle se interessou pela história e disse que gostaria de conhecer o animal.

Todos se entreolharam e percebendo, ela perguntou:

- O que houve? Há algo errado?

- Não, é só que... Aquele é um animal selvagem e pode ser perigoso. – Joe respondeu.

- É verdade, Nielle. Aquele é o cavalo mais difícil que já tivemos... Ainda teremos muito trabalho. – afirmou Hoss.

Após o jantar, todos se reuniram para ouvirem um pouco de música. Era a melhor forma para encerrar a noite e a voz de Adam era muito bonita. Tomando o violão, dedilhou os dedos ágeis pelas cordas e começou a cantar uma música que todos adoravam: 'Early One Morning'.

Early one morning,

_*****__Numa manhã bem cedo, _

Just as the sun was rising,

_Assim que o sol estava nascendo,_

I heard a young maid sing,

_Eu ouvi uma jovem criada cantando _

In the valley below.

_No vale abaixo;_

(REFRÃO)

Oh, don't deceive me,

'_Oh não me engane,_

Oh, never leave me,

_Oh nunca me deixe,_

How could you use

_Como você pôde usar _

A poor maiden so?

_Uma pobre donzela assim?'_

Remember the vows,

_Lembre-se dos votos, _

That you made to your Mary,

_Que você fez a sua Maria,_

Remember the bow'r,

_Lembre-se do coreto _

Where you vowed to be true,

_Onde você jurou verdade,_

(Refrão)

Oh Gay is the garland,

_Oh, alegre é a guirlanda, _

And fresh are the roses,

_E frescas são as rosas,_

I've culled from the garden,

_Eu as apanhei no jardim,_

To place upon thy brow.

_Para prender em tua testa._

(Refrão)

Thus sang the poor maiden,

_Assim cantou a pobre donzela,_

Her sorrows bewailing,

_Lamentando sua tristeza,_

Thus sang the poor maid,

_Assim cantou a pobre criada, _

In the valley below.

_No vale abaixo;_

(Refrão)

Enquanto cantava, Adam se lembrou dos problemas que aquela música havia lhe causado; quando a cantou para Abigail Jones e ela ficou ainda mais apaixonada por ele.

Hoss e Little Joe, sorridentes, saboreavam cada palavra entoada... Simplesmente amavam quando o irmão dedicava algum tempo para tocar e cantar para eles. E mesmo não admitindo muito, Ben também gostava e sorriu, após expirar uma nuvem de fumaça do cachimbo que estava fumando.

Nielle ficou encantada com a habilidade que o primogênito Cartwright tinha como músico. E mesmo sem querer, ficou muito emocionada também. Sua mãe costumava cantar essa música para ela quando criança, além de muitas outras que eram populares em sua terra natal. Era uma das lembranças mais doces que tinha e remetendo-se àquele passado não muito distante, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

Ao perceber isso, Adam parou de tocar e todos olharam para ela, preocupados. Secando os olhos úmidos, ela pediu:

- Oh, me perdoem. Por favor, Adam, não pare de tocar.

- O que aconteceu?

- É que... Minha mãe, que já faleceu, costumava cantar essa e outras canções para mim quando eu era menina.

Sorrindo, ele estendeu o violão para ela, que o olhou sem entender.

- Sabe tocar? – ela assentiu – Então toque uma para nós.

Os demais sorriram, ansiosos para ouvir o que ela iria cantar. Nielle levantou-se e Adam tomou o lugar em que ela estava antes. Enquanto ajeitava o instrumento em seu corpo, Nielle pensou em qual iria escolher. Haviam tantas! De repente seu rosto se iluminou e ela disse:

- Oh, já sei! – e dedilhando as primeiras notas, começou a cantar melodiosamente 'Of All The Birds', de Thomas Ravenscroft:

Of all the birds that ever I see,

_******__De todos os pássaros que eu já vi_

The Owl is the fairest in her degree,

_A coruja é a mais bela em seu grau _

For all the day long she sits in a tree,

_Por todo o dia ela se senta em uma árvore,_

And when the night comes, away flies she,

_E quando chega a noite, longe ela voa,_

Te whit, te who, to whom drinks thou?

_A pitada, a qual, a quem tu bebes?_

Sir knave to thou,

_Sr. Valete a ti,_

This song is well sung, I make you a vow,

_Esta canção é bem cantada, faço-lhe um voto,_

And he is a knave that drinketh now.

_E ele é um valete que agora bebe._

Nose, nose, no-o-o-nose,

_Nariz, nariz, na-a-a-nariz,_

That jolly red nose

_Aquele alegre nariz vermelho_

And who gave thee that jolly red nose?

_E quem te deu aquele alegre nariz vermelho?_

Cinamon, Ginger, Nutmeg, and cloves,

_Canela, gengibre, noz-moscada e cravo,_

Is that gave thee thy jolly red nose.

_É isso que te deu o teu alegre nariz vermelho._

A voz dela era muito bonita e suave... Todos apreciavam a música, porém Hoss sentiu algo estranho enquanto a ouvia cantar. Era uma sensação agradável, mas que também o incomodava.

Todos aplaudiram quando ela terminou e Adam cantou mais algumas, que Nielle acompanhou como uma segunda voz. Logo depois eles encerraram a noite e ela pediu licença para se recolher, pois estava muito cansada.

Quando começou a subir os degraus, sentiu que alguém delicadamente segurava seu braço. Era Hoss.

- Escute, amanhã eu a levarei para ver o cavalo selvagem, está bem? Depois podemos fazer um piquenique e ter a nossa primeira aula de pesca.

Sorrindo, ela assentiu. Ao vê-los conversando ao pé da escada, rapidamente Little Joe se aproximou:

- Ei Nielle, o que acha de um passeio pelo rancho amanhã após o desjejum?

- Obrigada Little Joe, é muito gentil, mas Hoss e eu já fizemos planos.

- Oh, entendi. Está bem, deixamos para depois então. – ele respondeu, desanimado.

- Se me dão licença, vou me recolher. Boa noite!

- Boa noite, os irmãos responderam em uníssono. Com uma cara de bravo, Joe encarou Hoss, que virou os olhos e assobiando, começou a subir as escadas em direção ao próprio quarto.

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._

_**Notas finais do capítulo:**_

_*****__Após muito procurar, encontrei uma tradução desta canção e dei uma mexida, pois parecia haver algumas coisas erradas. 'Early One Morning' é uma canção muito antiga e não encontrei o autor; creio que seja um tipo de canção popular. Ela já foi cantada por Adam uma vez em Bonanza, no episódio 'Abigail Jones'._

_******__A mesma coisa foi para essa música, 'Of All The Birds', cuja letra e autor foram dificílimos de encontrar. Caso veja algo errado nas traduções, por gentileza, me informem nos reviews para eu poder consertar. :-)_


	4. Amor Fraternal

O dia havia amanhecido com um lindo sol. Nielle acordou muito cedo e bem disposta e animada para o compromisso que tinha com o filho do meio. Sentia que aquele seria um dia para se lembrar.

Pediu água quente para Hop Sing, pois queria se lavar antes do desjejum. Ele trouxe os baldes reclamando que aquilo atrasaria sua rotina na cozinha com o preparo do café e também do lanche que teria que fazer para o piquenique que Hoss havia pedido.

"Piquenique?" Hoss havia mesmo mencionado isso na noite anterior, ela havia se esquecido.

Se sentindo culpada por desorganizar a rotina do cozinheiro, Nielle se ofereceu para ajudá-lo; mas ele prontamente recusou, dizendo que não gostava que ninguém interferisse em sua cozinha.

- Oh, mas eu não irei lhe atrapalhar... Prometo! Por favor, me deixe preparar algo para o piquenique. Pensei em assar um bolo de frutas muito comum em meu país. Hoss gosta de bolo?

Rindo, Hop Sing respondeu:

- Se ele gosta de bolo? Moça, aquele lá gosta de tudo o que tem a ver com comida!

Ela sorriu e disse que após o banho iria até a cozinha e ficou feliz ao ver que ele não mais se opôs. Entrando no quarto, ela abriu uma de suas malas e procurou por alguns sais aromáticos que havia trazido e também seu vidrinho de perfume. Aquele era um dia especial e ideal para usar aquela fragrância, que era um misto de cereja e pêssego.

Após encher a tina de cobre com as águas dos baldes, jogou os sais e entrou. Ficou por pouco tempo, pois não podia se demorar. Logo em seguida pôs um vestido leve dos que havia comprado, prendeu a massa de cabelos vermelhos com um laço, passou o perfume e desceu.

Lá embaixo, viu que o cozinheiro era mesmo um homem rápido. Já estava com quase tudo pronto. Mas ela também era ágil e após dizer os ingredientes dos quais precisava para a massa e o recheio, já foi se habituando ao espaço e sabia onde encontrar tudo. Em uma panela pequena, misturou a farinha, os ovos, a manteiga, o bicabornato de sódio e o leite. Para adiantar as coisas, resolveu fazer diferente e colocou para assar, logo depois picou todas as frutas que Hop Sing lhe entregou, mas faltavam pêssegos...

- Hop Sing, onde posso encontrar pêssegos?

- Há um pessegueiro logo à flente.

Saindo da cozinha apressada, acabou se esbarrando em um sorridente Hoss.

- Oh! Hoss me desculpe!... Bom dia!

- Bom dia... – respondeu, tímido – Aonde vai com tanta pressa?

- Buscar alguns pêssegos... Hop Sing me explicou onde fica, mas confesso que estou meio perdida.

- Não se preocupe, eu busco para você!

- Que gentil, muito obrigada! – agradeceu com um sorriso e ele ficou vermelho – Vou estar na cozinha.

Hoss saiu e ao voltar, ela encontrou um Hop Sing muito nervoso e xingando vários impropérios em chinês (ela não entendia uma só palavra, mas pelo tom de voz com que gritava, julgou que só podia se tratar disso).

- O que houve?

- Leite! Onde está o meu leite? Sr. Cartwright não toma café sem o leite!*

- Oh, eu... Eu usei tudo na massa do bolo! Sinto muito, Hop Sing!

- É por isso que eu não gosto de nenhum enxelido na minha cozinha! Agola vá ao culal oldenhar a vaca para buscar mais leite!

Arregalando os olhos, ela tentou explicar:

- Ordenhar? Mas... Eu nunca ordenhei uma vaca na minha vida!

Ele parou de xingar e em silêncio, foi se aproximando devagar com um cutelo na mão, o que a deixou assustada, fazendo com que ela recuasse a cada passo:

- Em uma vida no lancho, semple há uma plimeila vez pla tudo... Agora vá!

Muito angustiada, ela pegou o balde de madeira que ele havia apontado e assim que ia sair, Little Joe, que havia ouvido os gritos, chegou até a cozinha perguntando:

- Mas o que é que está acontecendo aqui? Querem acordar a casa inteira?

- Oh, Joe!... – Nielle apoiou a cabeça no peito do rapaz, apertando sua camisa – Sem querer acabei usando todo o leite de Hop Sing no bolo que estou preparando...

- Bolo, é? – o rapaz perguntou com a voz rouca, apertando a mão dela que estava sobre seu peito.

- Sim, um bolo que estou assando para o piquenique com Hoss.

- Ah... – o sorriso que tinha estampado no rosto se desfez na hora – Bem, e o que há de mais nisso?

- É que... Ele quer que eu vá ordenhar a vaca, mas eu nunca fiz isso!

Ele riu do medo dela e olhou sério para o chinês, que o encarou.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou lhe ensinar. – ele deu um sorriso que a acalmou.

- E vão deplessa! Senão não ilei selvir o café!

Matreiro, Joe mostrou a língua para o cozinheiro e saiu correndo, puxando Nielle pela mão deixando o homem sacudindo o cutelo, ainda mais bravo.

No curral, Joe ordenhar era uma tarefa simples, mas que exigia cuidado. Ele amarrou as patas traseiras do animal, puxou o banquinho e colocou o balde logo abaixo. Gentilmente, apertou as tetas e foi acelerando o ritmo aos poucos.

- Viu só? Agora você.

Hesitante, ela se sentou e ao tentar, o leite esguichou para a barra do seu vestido, fazendo-a soltar um gritinho e depois começar a rir.

Joe também começou a rir e Hoss, que voltava com as frutas em um pequeno cesto, ouviu o barulho vindo do lugar. Aproximou-se preocupado para ver do que se tratava e viu o irmão caçula com a moça, ambos rindo. Joe se levantou e pegou na mão dela, lhe explicando como ordenhar sem derramar o leite.

Hoss se entristeceu, tanto que por pouco não deixou o cesto com os pêssegos caírem no chão. Era sempre assim, seu irmão caçula conseguia conquistar os corações das donzelas, mas cedo ou mais tarde. Por que ele também não conseguia ser assim, por que não tinha uma aparência melhor e era tão tímido? Quando começava a sentir algo especial por alguém, não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer, enquanto que Joe sabia tudo. Não havia sido fácil para ele reunir a coragem necessária para convidá-la para pesca e depois, para fazerem o piquenique. Mas enfim, quando achou que havia sido mais rápido do que seu irmão ao fazer o convite, ele de novo havia conseguido. Respirando fundo, Hoss se afastou, entrou na casa e deixou as frutas na cozinha. Depois daquilo, tinha perdido o apetite.

- Pronto! Agora sim temos o leite de Hop Sing! – Joe exclamou, rindo – Mas por pouco não conseguimos, de tanto que você derramou.

- Há, há, há. – Ela riu, sarcástica – Muito engraçado!

Ele se levantou e a ajudou, notando que ela estava preocupada.

- O que houve?

- Joe, não sei como vou fazer para terminar o bolo... Hop Sing não vai me deixar entrar na cozinha.

- Não se preocupe, vou tentar distraí-lo. Vamos!

Chegando lá, entregaram o leite para que Hop Sing o fervesse. Nielle agradeceu por ele ter tirado o bolo do fogão na hora certa e depois que o leite estava fervido, ele informou que o desjejum estava pronto. Nielle viu os pêssegos no cesto em um canto e disse a Joe:

- Seu irmão é mesmo um doce de pessoa! Foi buscar os pêssegos para mim e acho que inclusive trouxe mais do que eu precisava!

Ao ouvir sobre o irmão do meio, Hop Sing disse que o havia procurado por toda a casa, mas sem sucesso.

- Ele deve estar no celeiro. Vou chamá-lo. Ah, e Hop Sing, hoje você vai tomar o café conosco lá na sala! – piscou para Nielle, que agradeceu com um olhar.

Chegando o celeiro, Joe viu o irmão atrelando alguns cavalos.

- Ei, Hoss! O café está pronto!

- Obrigado Joe, mas estou sem fome. – ele respondeu com uma nota de tristeza na voz. Little Joe se assustou com aquilo. "Hoss sem apetite? O que está havendo?"

- Você... – Hoss começou a falar, hesitante – Você e Nielle vão sair depois do café?

Perspicaz, rapidamente o jovem Cartwright percebeu tudo. Com um sorriso terno, ele entendeu que o irmão estava completamente enrabichado pela deusa ruiva. O grandão tinha bom gosto! Ninguém merecia ser mais feliz do que ele. Além de um grande irmão (em todos os sentidos da palavra), ele também era um grande amigo. E resolveu desfazer aquele mal entendido logo. Fingindo surpresa, ele respondeu:

- Do que está falando? É claro que não! Eu fui ao curral com ela buscar um pouco de leite para... Para o bolo que ela está preparando para o piquenique de vocês!

Os olhos azuis de Hoss brilharam como duas estrelas.

- Bolo?

- É, um bolo. – e se alegrou quando viu o irmão mais velho sorrindo.

- Vamos, venha. Ela deve estar te esperando.

E de fato, quando os irmãos deixaram o celeiro, viram a moça segurando com uma cesta de piquenique envolta em um pano de prato xadrez com uma mão e acenando para eles com a outra.

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._

_*Não sei se o Ben realmente só toma café com o creme, mas resolvi colocar mesmo assim! ^^_

_Escrevi esse capítulo meio às cegas gente, sem saber se havia um pessegueiro ali por perto ou se o Joe sabe mesmo como ordenhar as vacas, rsrsrs! Caso eu esteja errada, me perdoem. ^^'_


	5. A Pescaria

Hoss havia mesmo escolhido um ótimo lugar para um piquenique: a grama era muito verdinha, havia árvores enorme sombreando o lugar, uma paisagem belíssima e o céu estava lindo, de um azul intenso e nuvens como algodão.

Nielle cortou uma fatia do bolo, que Hoss comeu com gosto. Ela também experimentou e estava mesmo muito bom! Com toda aquela apreensão que havia passado pela manhã, achou que não teria sorte. Por precaução, julgou conveniente ficar longe da cozinha de Hop Sing por alguns dias.

Assim que terminaram o frango assado que o cozinheiro havia preparado eles, arrumaram tudo de volta no cesto e continuaram sentados sob o pano estendido na grama, aguardando o tempo necessário para entrarem na água.

- Hoss, o que a população de Virginia City faz para se divertir?

- Bem, de vez em quando ocorrem bazares e quermesses da Igreja para angariar fundos, bailes, concursos...

- Concursos? De quê? – ela quis saber, interessada.

- Há o Concurso de Panquecas*****, em que meu irmão Joe me fez participar uma vez. Tive que ficar vários dias a pão e água. – rindo, os olhos dele brilharam com aquela lembrança divertida – Foi muito difícil para mim, Joe armou várias armadilhas para evitar que eu assaltasse a cozinha à noite.

- E você tentou? – ele confirmou meneando a cabeça um pouco constrangido e ficou vermelho quando ela soltou uma gargalhada, divertindo-se com aquela confidência.

- Nossa, que ótima história! E quando haverá outro?

- O próximo Concurso de Panquecas será no ano que vem. – refletindo um pouco, Hoss tentou se lembrar de algum evento próximo. E se lembrou de um, que a Sra. Peacock comentou com os congregados após o culto do último domingo. Também haveria um baile no sábado, dali a duas semanas. Um pouco tímido, quis convidá-la para ir com ele, mas se sentiu inseguro e imaginou que ela não aceitaria.

Nielle era tão bonita... Talvez não quisesse ser vista com alguém como ele em um baile lotado. Sem contar que... Que já estava cansado de sofrer daquela forma. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes seu coração precisara ser remendado. Em uma questão de segundos, pensou em tudo isso e seu semblante ficou triste, Hoss baixou os olhos e parecia ter entrado em um transe melancólico, em um caleidoscópio com as lembranças de todos os seus amores frustrados.

Nielle percebeu que ele havia mudado, mas não conseguia ver os olhos dele. Com gentileza, ela levantou o queixo dele e procurou pelo seu olhar, que se encontrava vago, completamente perdido.

- Hoss? Hoss, o que aconteceu?

Deixando o torpor que o envolvia, ele olhou para ela como se estivesse despertado naquele momento.

- Oh, desculpe!... Na próxima semana haverá um concurso de pinturas.

- Pinturas? Isso é ótimo, Hoss! – ela respondeu entusiasmada – Adoro pintar... Será que poso me inscrever?

- Sim, é claro que sim. O que irá pintar?

Ela lançou um olhar curioso para ele e novamente tocando de leve no queixo dele, virou seu rosto redondo para a direita e para a esquerda.

- Irei pintar você! Que tal?

- A mim? - ele se assustou – Por que eu? Acho melhor não desperdiçar o seu talento comigo, moça.

- Ora, mas o que está dizendo? Será ótimo participar do concurso e o quadro será também uma forma para agradecê-lo por tudo o que tem feito por mim.

- É um lindo gesto, mas... Não pense que irá ganhar o concurso com a minha cara, Nielle.

- Deixe de bobagens, Hoss. Como é que um homem tão generoso como você pode ser tão destituído de confiança?

Aquele olhar tristonho retornou e Nielle ficou preocupada. Hoss fitou a lagoa e após alguns segundos em silêncio, ele disse:

- Se você soubesse o que eu já vivi, me entenderia.

Ela percebeu que mesmo sendo tão boa pessoa, Hoss já havia sofrido muito. E se sentiu com uma parcela de culpa por despertar nele aquelas que pareciam ser sombras em seu passado. Não perguntaria nada sobre o assunto, pois ele mesmo não a forçara a dizer nada sobre ela e estava agradecida por isso. Ouviria apenas se ele quisesse e tomasse a iniciativa de se abrir com ela.

- Bem... Depois que você me ensinar a pegar alguns peixes, podemos ir até a cidade comprar os materiais para a pintura e fazer a minha inscrição para o concurso, que tal? – ele balançou a cabeça em afirmativa e ela continuou – Já se passou algum tempo dede o piquenique, vamos começar?

Sorrindo, Hoss pegou a vara de pescar e a ensinou a preparar as iscas. Enquanto o observava, tentava imitá-lo, mas a minhoca sempre escapava por entre seus dedos, lutando por sua sobrevivência. Aquilo a enterneceu e logo ela lançou um olhar pidão a Hoss:

- Pobrezinha... Não posso fazer isso, Hoss!

Rindo, ele rebateu:

- Não acredito! Mal começamos e já está com pena da isca? E olha que ainda não partimos para o peixe!

Ela inclinou a mão para devolver a isca para a latinha quando ele a impediu, segurando sua mão e trazendo-a de volta para o anzol.

- Ande, vamos logo. Estou esperando – ele disse com um olhar sério.

Nielle não teve outra alternativa a não ser obedecer e espetou a minhoca no fino anzol.

- Ótimo! Não foi tão difícil assim, foi? Agora vamos.

Ao aproximarem-se do lago e vendo que ela mal sabia manejar a vara de pescar, rapidamente se aproximou para ensiná-la. Se aproximando por trás da moça e com gentileza, a ajudou a apoiar com as duas mãos.

- Segure assim, com firmeza. E não solte! Quando sentir uma fisgada forte, é porque o peixe mordeu a isca.

- Está bem, não vou soltar.

- Não estranhe se passar muito tempo. Isso pode demorar.

Porém não tiveram que esperar muito tempo. Logo Nielle sentiu um forte puxão que a teria feito mergulhar no lago caso Hoss não estivesse ali. Quando puxaram a linha, viram com satisfação que era um peixe enorme.

Passado mais algum tempo, pescaram outros – um deles ela conseguiu sem nenhuma ajuda – e foi com um sorriso que disse a Hoss que achava finalmente ter pego o jeito para a pesca.

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._

_**Notas do capítulo:** *****Para entender essa história, assista ao episódio The Flapjack Contest (s06e15)_


	6. Desencontros

Chegando a Virginia City, Hoss comprou gelo para conservar os peixes que Nielle e ele haviam pescado. Aproveitaram a ocasião para comprarem também uma tela e moldura de tamanho médio, tinta a óleo, pincéis, recipientes, paninhos e carvão. Nielle comentou que necessitaria de produtos químicos secantes para a tela, mas que no momento não poderia comprá-los e o dono da loja mencionou que ela poderia usar os dele, já que era amiga dos Cartwright. Após agradecer-lhe, se dirigiram para a igreja a fim de realizar a inscrição.

Por acaso, acabaram encontrando a própria Sra. Peacock, que lhes explicou todas as pautas do concurso:

- Poderão participar artistas profissionais e amadores, mas todos terão as mesmas chances de vencerem. O autor da melhor tela receberá 500,00 dólares em dinheiro e as demais telas serão leiloadas após o concurso, mas a vencedora encabeçará o maior lance inicial.

_"Quinhentos dólares em dinheiro!"_ Nielle pensou com alegria. Se vencesse o concurso, esse prêmio a ajudaria por algum tempo. Sua voz denotava entusiasmo quando mencionou isso a Hoss.

Ele ficou sério e perguntou a Sra. Peacock:

- E o que o artista deverá pintar?

- Os artistas terão liberdade para escolherem diversos temas... Natureza morta, paisagens...

- E quanto a pessoas? – Nielle quis saber.

- Bem... – Sra. Peacock fez uma pausa, pensando – Pessoas também, contanto que a tela possa concorrer ao leilão.

Voltando para a carroça, Hoss estava muito inquieto. Ele não poderia posar para Nielle. Quem iria querer comprar um retrato dele? A peça jamais seria selecionada para o leilão de caridade... E o dinheiro seria útil para ela se manter até encontrar uma casa e um emprego estável.

Hoss permaneceu em silêncio durante todo o caminho de volta, pensativo e ela se preocupou com isso. Será que era novamente o assunto que o havia entristecido na lagoa?

Chegando em Ponderosa, o gelo do cesto já estava todo derretido e Hoss foi correndo entregá-lo a Hop Sing. Ben, Adam e Little Joe se encontravam na sala:

- E como foi a pescaria? – o patriarca quis saber.

- Ah, foi bem divertido, Pa. Srta. Arwing ficou com pena das iscas.

Todos começaram a rir e vermelha, a moça contestou:

- Ora, está bem. Eu tive pena das iscas... Mas não adianta caçoarem de mim, porque até que para a primeira vez, eu fui muito bem!

- É, isso é verdade. – Hoss admitiu – Ela jogou um charme para os peixes e todos caíram na rede dela!

- Bobo! – ela riu, dando um tapinha nas costas dele.

- Ei, se importam se eu perguntar para que é tudo isso? – Adam apontou para os pacotes que ela havia posto no chão, assim que chegaram.

- Oh, isso é material para pintura. Me inscrevi para o concurso que a Igreja está realizando! Haverá um vencedor e as melhores telas serão selecionadas para um leilão!

- Isso é ótimo, vejo que está animada. – Joe sorriu – E o que irá pintar?

- Hoss será meu modelo! – ela respondeu com entusiasmo – Sabem, a pintura é uma das minhas atividades prediletas e farei o possível para retratá-lo fielmente! – e olhando para ele com ternura, perguntou – O que acha de começar a posar amanhã?

Retesando o corpo, ele ficou sério e Adam pressentiu que algo o perturbava:

- O que foi, Hoss? Algo errado?

- Bem, é que... É que eu acho isso de me usar como modelo uma grande bobagem!

- Bobagem? Mas como assim, filho?

- É uma bobagem! Eu sou o pior modelo que você poderia ter escolhido Nielle, me desculpe. Quem em Virginia City iria querer um retrato meu? Isso é ridículo.

- Ora Hoss, eu adoraria. – Ben respondeu – Eu faria questão de comprar a pintura.

- Claro, o senhor é meu pai. Mas isso é um leilão de caridade, pelo amor de Deus!

Todos ficaram sérios, raramente Hoss agia daquela maneira. Nielle em especial, havia ficado muito triste. É claro que o dinheiro do prêmio lhe viria a calhar, mas a tela possuía mais um gesto de gratidão para com os Cartwright; em especial Hoss, que havia protegido e oferecido abrigo, sem mesmo a conhecer, sem contar que era muito gentil com ela.

- Bem... – ela começou, arranhando a garganta para sumir com a secura – Se você se sente assim com relação à pintura, por que não foi sincero comigo antes?

- Porque eu não queria magoá-la.

- Então, falando sinceramente, devo dizer que agora é um pouco tarde para isso... Talvez se tivesse me dito isso antes, eu não me sentiria assim tão mal.

Rapidamente ela pegou os pacotes do chão e subiu as escadas o mais depressa que pôde, para que eles não vissem as lágrimas que brotavam de seus olhos. Abriu a primeira porta que conseguiu ver, fechou a porta e jogou os pacotes na cama. Respirando fundo e enxugando as lágrimas com as costas das mãos, ela começou a perceber que não conhecia aquele lugar, havia entrado no quarto errado. Olhando ao redor com mais calma, se aproximou do criado-mudo, onde viu dois porta-retratos com delicados detalhes em bronze, que segurou com cuidado. Aquele era o quarto de Hoss! Uma das fotos era a dele e a outra, de uma mulher muito bonita, com uma expressão serena e meiga.

Segurando ambas as fotos lado a lado, reconheceu uma semelhança entre eles.

_"Essa deve ser a mãe dele..."._

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._


	7. Quartos Diferentes

Já era noite e Nielle ainda não havia saído do quarto dele. Imaginou que pela raiva ou tristeza que sentiu naquele momento, não distinguira os quartos no corredor e entrara no dele por engano. Hoss sentia-se péssimo por tê-la magoado, mil coisas passaram por sua cabeça... A que mais lhe perturbava era o pensamento de que ela pode ter entendido que ela não era digna de lhe retratar em uma tela. Mas a realidade era outra, ela imaginava que um retrato seu atrapalharia suas chances de vencer o concurso de pintura. E diabos, ele sabia que estava certo.

Ela também não quis descer para o jantar, preferiu ficar no quarto e por isso Bem pediu a Hop Sing que lhe levasse uma bandeja e a buscara há cerca de dez minutos. Todo o jantar havia transcorrido de forma um pouco tensa, mas com assuntos triviais por parte dos demais Cartwright, para não chatear o irmão do meio. Isso era um pouco incomum, já que eles geralmente se abriam uns com os outros, sempre que algo os perturbava e entristecia.

Falaram sobre o baile que havia depois do concurso, dali a duas semanas. Little Joe já havia convidado a Srta. Lygia Andrews, a jovem mais bonita de Virginia City. Tivera inclusive que dar alguns socos em outros pretendentes para conseguir sair com ela.

Já Adam iria com uma jovem viúva da região, Sra. Stella Simpson. Estava fazendo a corte a ela há algumas poucas semanas. Ela havia perdido o marido em um acidente na mina de prata de Over Hill há dois anos. Ben acompanharia os filhos... E quanto a Hoss, acreditavam que ele convidaria Nielle, mas depois do incidente no início daquela noite, agora não tinham certeza.

Depois do jantar, Hoss aproximou-se da porta e quis bater várias vezes, mas algo o impedia. Descendo as escadas de volta para a sala pela enésima vez, encontrou o rosto de Pa fitando o seu preocupadamente.

- Ela ainda está lá?

- Está sim, Pa.

- É melhor que a deixemos passar a noite no seu quarto, Hoss. Amanhã pela manhã terei uma conversa com ela, porém acho melhor que a deixemos esfriar a cabeça.

Hoss assentiu, resignado. Estava se sentindo péssimo, nem mesmo tinha sono. Queria poder conversar com ela, pedir-lhe desculpas pelo que tinha acontecido. Teria sido melhor ser sincero com ela na beira do rio do que ali, diante de todos.

Subiu as escadas e se dirigiu ao quarto de hóspedes onde ela estava desde que chegara a Ponderosa. Por mais estranho que aquilo fosse, sentia-se um invasor da intimidade daquela moça e aquele quarto que já conhecia lhe parecia diferente, como se fosse um novo ambiente. Ali tinha um novo toque, um novo aspecto, uma fragrância suave...

"_Devo estar ficando louco!"_ pensou confuso.

Hop Sing havia deixado ali, a seu pedido, um pijama limpo, pois todas as suas roupas se achavam no outro quarto. Dormiria usando aquele pijama e quando amanhecesse, vestiria novamente a roupa que usara no dia anterior, não haveria problema.

Tirou as botas e trocou de roupa, para logo em seguida, repousar o corpo naqueles lençóis sedosos. Ao colocar a cabeça naquele travesseiro macio, sentiu o cheiro suave dos cabelos de Nielle e por alguns momentos parecia estar agradavelmente entorpecido. Era um cheiro suave de flores silvestres, parecia estar em um jardim e sem perceber logo se viu ao lado dela, ambos caminhando nesse lugar e de mãos dadas. Sorrindo, ele tirou do bolso da camisa uma caixinha de madre-pérola, a entregou em suas mãos e falou: _"Nielle, preciso te dizer uma coisa..."._

Ela abriu a caixinha e foi com surpresa que viu lá um camafeu muito bonito. Ela o contemplou feliz e virando-se de costas para ele, pediu-lhe que a ajudasse a colocá-lo, levantando a linda massa de cabelos vermelhos. Foi então que ele sentou de novo aquela mesma fragrância e fechou os olhos.

Ficando de frente a ele, abriu a peça, mas não havia nada lá dentro.

"_Quero colocar duas fotos neste camafeu, Hoss: uma minha e uma sua. Será uma forma de me lembrar para sempre deste dia."_

Ele sorriu e a ouviu continuar: _"Também tenho algo para você. Sabe, eu nunca acreditei em coincidências, mas sim em destino. Acredito que foi ele quem nos trouxe aqui e que fez com que eu também escolhesse esse presente."_

Com a mão direita, tocou no bolso do vestido e de lá tirou um relicário; a peça e a correntinha eram de ouro puro.

Ele o abriu e foi uma muda surpresa que viu ali dentro um retrato que conhecia muito bem. O retrato de sua mãe.

Hoss despertou daquele sono assustado e sem nada entender.

No dia seguinte, Hoss levantou-se disposto a conversar com Nielle, pedir-lhe desculpas. Após a rotina matinal antes do desjejum, bateu na porta de seu próprio quarto à procura dela.

- Nielle? É Hoss. Podemos conversar por um minuto?

Silêncio. Ele abriu a porta devagar, mas não encontrou ninguém ali. Tudo estava arrumado e impecavelmente limpo, nem mesmo parecia que ela havia passado a noite ali.

Sem entender mais nada, ele desceu as escadas e encontrou todos à mesa, menos a hóspede.

- Bom dia!

- Bom dia, Hoss – responderam Adam e Joe em uníssono. Ben olhou por cima da xícara e respondeu ao seu comprimento com um 'Bom dia, filho.'

- Onde está Nielle?

- Ela tomou café bem cedo e saiu. – Ben respondeu enquanto cortava o bacon.

- E com todo o material de pintura. – foi a vez de Joe, que observava atentamente a reação do irmão.

Hoss baixou os olhos e murmurou um 'Ah!' antes de se sentar à mesa.

- Pa, partirei daqui a pouco. – Adam disse, engolindo o café com um pouco de pressa.

- Vai viajar, Adam?

- Sim Hoss, mas serão por poucos dias. Preciso... Bem, confirmar uma coisa. – e lançou um olhar meio estranho para ele - Voltarei a tempo do concurso de pintura.

Sério, Adam pousou a xícara de café na mesa e refletiu um pouco sobre essa repentina viagem que decidira fazer. Tinha uma leve desconfiança sobre aquela jovem que morava em Ponderosa. Sentiu que precisava investigar o passado dela, pois não queria que seu irmão sofresse mais por causa de mulheres sem caráter, compromissadas ou caçadoras de fortunas. Se bem que, se ela fosse quem ele suspeitava, não se trataria de uma, pois teria muito mais dinheiro do que sua família. Enfim, fosse ela quem fosse, cedo ou tarde iria descobrir.. Fazia isso para o bem de Hoss. Percebera o carinho que o irmão do meio manifestara sobre ela, com certeza Joe e Pa também. Ele não merecia passar por outra situação como as demais que experimentara e faria o possível para evitar uma decepção ainda maior, se pudesse agir a tempo.

Assim que ele se levantou, os demais fizeram o mesmo para acompanhá-lo até a carruagem e se despediram. Depois voltaram, terminaram de tomar o café e se voltaram para seus afazeres no rancho.

Hop Sing comentou com Hoss que Nielle havia pedido um lanche e um almoço em uma cesta e o levado com ela. Hoss ficou intrigado... Para onde ela teria ido?

- Pa... – ele começou a falar enquanto prendia o coldre na cintura – Vou sair para procurar por Nielle. Estou preocupado.

Ben não disse nada, apenas assentiu e fixou os olhos no filho, vendo-o passar pelos umbrais da porta, apressado. Little Joe, que se encontrava na sala sentado, com os pés da mesinha de centro, pensou em acompanhá-lo. Porém ponderou que aquele era um assunto pessoal do irmão mais velho e que deveria ser resolvido por ele. Hoss a encontraria, não havia ninguém que conhecesse aquele território melhor que os homens de sua família. E naquele mesmo lugar também, ela não poderia ter ido tão longe.

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._


	8. Sentimentos Estranhos

Hoss cavalgou por cerca de uma hora debaixo daquele sol até que a encontrou... Naquele lugar.

Imaginou que ela não poderia ter ido tão longe, que ainda estava dentro de Ponderosa. E sem saber bem como, acabou indo até aquele mesmo lugar que era tão importante para ele. Sempre havia gostado dali, onde os pássaros construíam seus ninhos, o vento soprava uma brisa deliciosa, o sol brilhava suavemente e as flores davam o seu perfume. Até este dia, só havia levado uma pessoa lá... Alguém que havia marcado sua vida e que se fora sem dizer adeus há muito tempo... Emily.

Sentiu um aperto no coração... Logo após levar Emily para conhecer aquele cantinho, havia lhe dito um pouco do que sentia e logo depois, ela foi embora sem se despedir e para nunca mais voltar. Agora temia que o mesmo acontecesse com Nielle, que ela fosse embora depois de ter estado ali.

Ela estava muito bonita, com vestido verde leve, o vento sacudindo seus cachos vermelhos... Ela estava muito concentrada, pintando e não teria percebido sua chegada se ele não tivesse pisado em um graveto seco.

Assim que ela o viu, tirou a tela do cavalete, virou-a de costas e a cobriu com um pano. Esse gesto magoou um pouco Hoss, porém ele entendia que essa atitude era um direito que ela tinha; não tinha por que ver a pintura dela.

- Eu sabia que você me encontraria! – ela disse com um sorriso.

Ele correspondeu o gesto e tirando o chapéu, passou a mão pelos cabelos; um pouco sem graça:

- Pela forma como disse, dá a impressão de que eu a estava seguindo e a minha intenção não era essa, senhorita.

Ela o contemplou por alguns segundos e respondeu, por fim: - Sim, eu sei Hoss... Sabe que até hoje eu ainda não o tinha visto sem o chapéu? – e sorriu de novo.

Hoss teve uma sensação estranha naquele instante, aquela mesma que o incomodara antes. Um calor que parecia consumir-lhe as entranhas e uma incrível paz interior. Alguma coisa nele havia mudado. Não conseguia reconhecer certos sentimentos que estava tendo: insegurança, medo, preocupação, que se mesclavam a um sentimento de proteção, paz de espírito e esperança.

- Eh... Bem... – começou a dizer, tentando formular uma sentença em sua mente – Gostaria de me desculpar por ontem. Não era a minha intenção deixá-la triste ou... O que eu quero dizer é que, se há alguém digna de me retratar em uma pintura, esse alguém é a senhorita. Por isso, não pense o contrário porque essa não seria a verdade.

Ela ouviu tudo atentamente, sem interrompê-lo. Ficou feliz por ele ter dito que ela era a pessoa digna de retratá-lo em uma pintura, ninguém nunca havia lhe algo assim antes.

- Obrigada Hoss, foi muito bom ouvir isso. Mas eu também lhe devo um pedido de desculpas. Não lhe perguntei se ao menos queria posar para o quadro, praticamente lhe impus esta condição, o que não foi certo.

Hoss fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, indicando que estava tudo certo entre eles; ela fez o mesmo.

- Então, já escolheu o que irá pintar?

- Já sim... – e não entrou em detalhes. Hoss achou que seria melhor mudar de assunto, pois ela não lhe diria o tema que havia escolhido.

- Como encontrou esse lugar?

- Para ser sincera, eu não sei... Queria encontrar um lugar tranqüilo para pintar e quando dei por mim, já estava aqui. O que acha de nos sentarmos um pouco e comermos algo? Hop Sing preparou uma cesta para mim!

Eles forraram o chão com uma toalha, sentaram-se e saborearam a comida da cesta. Quando terminaram, continuaram sentados ali, o dia estava lindo e soprava uma brisa muito suave. O silêncio parecia manter aquele clima de tranquilidade, ao invés da tensão usual. De certa forma, em meio ao silêncio ambos sentiam que pareciam se comunicar em meio àquela beleza natural, as palavras não pareciam ser necessárias.

- Hoss... – ela começou, a fim de esclarecer uma dúvida que havia surgido – E você, como conseguiu me encontrar?

- Esse é um lugar muito especial para mim. Sempre que eu me sentia só, triste ou queria ficar sozinho, vinha para cá. Houve uma vez... – parou, não querendo trazer à tona aquela triste lembrança.

- O que aconteceu, Hoss? Se não quiser me contar, eu o entenderei; porém se deseja desabafar, saiba que tem em mim uma amiga.

Aquelas palavras o feriram profundamente; o pior é que ele não conseguia entender bem o por quê. Não queria ser só o amigo dela... Queria estar sempre por perto quando ela precisasse, queria protegê-la, ser alguém importante para ela. Foi então que, num lampejo, entendera tudo: estava apaixonado por ela! Aqueles sentimentos estranhos não ocorreram por acaso, aquilo tudo era amor.

- Bom, é que... Uma vez eu trouxe até aqui uma pessoa que eu amei muito. Eu sabia o que sentia, mas pensava que ela não gostava muito de mim, que me achava feio. Acho que no início foi essa a impressão que eu causei a ela.*

A moça ouvia tudo atentamente, mas por alguma razão, sentiu que essa história não acabava bem.

- Só que depois... Ela disse que me amava. Quando achei que iríamos nos casar, ela havia ido embora.

- E por que ela se foi?

- Porque ela estava muito doente... Ela havia me dito isso antes, porém achei que se tudo desse certo, isso não nos impediria de sermos felizes...

- Oh Hoss, eu sinto muito! – e baixou os olhos. Nunca tinha ouvido uma história tão triste assim, não sabia o que dizer a ele.

- Você... Você já foi noivo outras vezes?

- Sim, já. Mas nunca tive muita sorte com esses assuntos. Acho que o meu destino é ficar aqui com o meu pai e meus irmãos. Eu acredito que eles virão a se casar e quem sabe o meu pai também.

- E você também, claro! – colocou a mão no ombro dele.

- Não, eu não...

Novamente ela ficou sem resposta... E olhou para trás, para a sua própria história. Seu maior medo era o de ser forçada a se casar com alguém que não amasse, apenas por conveniência. Isso era o que mais havia lhe acontecido na vida: ficar noiva. Viu que o sonho de Hoss era poder ser feliz e sabia que ele seria capaz disso com poucas coisas. Esse era o maior sonho dela também; porém chegou a pensar que nunca o seria presa a um matrimônio infeliz e mais, sem as regalias às quais estava habituada. Hoje ela podia ver que sim, conseguiria se realizar plenamente com bem menos... Ali, naquele instante, nada mais parecia lhe faltar.

E uma dúvida a assolava: se Hoss já havia passado por tantas coisas ruins com relação ao coração, por que não se tornara um homem amargo? Por que continuava assim tão doce quanto o mel da Terra Prometida? Sentiu-se péssima por estar omitindo tantos fatos sobre seu passado e atual situação; enquanto que ele estava abrindo o próprio coração para ela, relatando-lhe lembranças que certamente lhe doíam.

- Hoss... Há uma coisa sobre mim que você e sua família precisam saber... Não é nada muito grave, creio eu... Mas eu estou sendo procurada. Isso por que... Bem, porque eu fugi do meu país.

Nesse instante e sem que eles tivessem percebido, uma forte chuva torrencial caiu sobre eles. Isso era muito estranho, pois ainda há pouco o céu estava muito azul e límpido; sem nenhum sinal de alguma nuvem escura.

Rapidamente eles recolheram tudo do chão e amarraram às selas. Quando Nielle olhou para a direção do cavalete, exclamou: - Minha tela! – e correu até ela, cobrindo-a melhor com o pano, mas já estava tudo ensopado e eles mesmos, molhados até os ossos.

- Não se preocupe, há uma cabana próxima daqui. Lá eu acenderei o fogão e a colocaremos próxima ao fogo para se secar.

Velozes como o vento mesmo em meio aquele aguaceiro, esporearam os animais que deram o melhor de si naquela corrida. E após alguns minutos que pareceram intermináveis, chegaram à cabana que Hoss havia mencionado.

Eles entraram e pegando alguma lenha que estava cortada junto à parede, Hoss acendeu o velho fogão de ferro.

- Venha, vamos tirar essas roupas molhadas; do contrário ficaremos doentes! – e se dirigindo ao outro cômodo, trouxe alguns cobertores confeccionados com um pano grosseiro e escuro, e entregou alguns a ela.

- Essa cabana nunca fica sem provisões, graças ao meu pai. Ainda estamos em Ponderosa. Vou esperar no outro cômodo, enquanto as nossas roupas se secam e você se aquece.

Ela ia pedir-lhe que ficasse, mas sentiu vergonha. Por fim, assentiu com a cabeça, tremendo feito vara verde. Depois que ele se foi, tirou o vestido colocando-o perto do fogão, se enrolou no cobertor e sem se virar, pediu que ele deixasse as próprias roupas molhadas no chão. Hoss se aproximou devagar e também enrolado no cobertor, deixou as roupas próximas ao fogo, junto com o vestido dela. Assim que fez isso, ela lhe pediu que ficasse para que também pudesse se aquecer e se virou. Hoss estava parecendo um homem das cavernas enrolado naquilo e ela não conteve o riso.

- O que foi?

- Desculpe Hoss, mas é que você está muito engraçado todo enrolado assim!

Ele riu e falou:

- Sei... Se eu estivesse olhando para mim mesmo, diria que era um bolo de carne gigante.

Ela riu mais ainda e completou:

- Humm, bolo de carne!...

- É melhor pararmos de pensar nisso! Meu estômago já está se remexendo aqui.

Foi então que de repente ela se lembrou de algo importante: a tela! Precisava colocá-la próxima ao fogo! Correndo até onde havia deixado suas coisas, Nielle tirou o pano e a virou com cuidado; constatando com tristeza que tudo o que havia pintado antes agora não passava de um borrão multicolorido. Entristecida, ela colocou alguns dedos nos olhos para afastar as lágrimas.

Hoss a fitou com compaixão e se aproximando, falou:

- Não se preocupe... Ainda há tempo até o concurso. Tenho certeza de que você conseguirá refazer tudo até lá.

- É que... – ela tentou dizer, entre soluços - Você não entende! Estava ficando tão bonito!... – e baixando a cabeça, começou a chorar. Penalizado, Hoss se aproximou mais um pouco e lhe deu um abraço, numa tentativa de consolá-la. Com o rosto pingando pelas lágrimas, ela aninhou-se nos braços dele, escondendo o rosto.

Aquelas alturas eles já estavam secos, mas o peito de Hoss estava molhado de novo por consequência da tristeza dela. Ele não se importava, claro... Exceto pelo fato de que não queria que ela sofresse...

- Acalme-se. Não chore mais, senhorita... Eu já disse, ainda há tempo até o concurso. – e mergulhou aqueles dedos grandes nos cachos dela que, mesmo após aquela chuva toda, ainda continham uma doce fragrância.

Afastando o rosto para que o pudesse ver, ela fungava e algumas lágrimas ainda caíam. Hoss as enxugou todas com as pontas dos dedos e sem nem perceberem, seus rostos se aproximaram. Nielle fitou aqueles olhos, que tinham o tom de azul mais bonito e brilhante que ela já vira. Hoss correspondeu àquele olhar, e por sua vez parecia perdido no tom de verde dos dela.

Embalados pelo calor que emanava do fogão e o som da chuva que caía lá fora, eles trocaram um beijo, que mais pareceu uma carícia inocente. A moça teve um arrepio diferente, pois nunca havia sido beijada antes. De onde ela vinha, uma atitude dessa natureza seria o suficiente para condenar uma moça ao casamento, sem contar que estivera presa numa espécie de 'torre de marfim' por toda sua vida.

Já Hoss sentia o coração mais balançado do que boi em comitiva e seu enorme rosto redondo ficou vermelho como um pimentão. Ela também ficou envergonhada e virou o rosto para esconder o próprio rubor.

- Eh... Ah... – Hoss começou a gaguejar. Aquele era o momento ideal para dizer a ela o que sentia. Já tinha idade o suficiente para saber reprimir o que lhe transbordava no coração só lhe faria ainda mais mal – Se... Senhorita. Nielle... Preciso te dizer uma coisa.

Ela voltou o olhar, fitando os olhos dele com admiração.

- Sinto que isso não vai ser fácil para mim, pois não sou muito bom com as palavras como meus irmãos. Mas o que eu tenho a dizer é que... Tenho sentimentos pela senhorita. Sentimentos profundos.

- Oh, Hoss! – o coração dela palpitava num misto de felicidade e insegurança – Como isso é possível? Você não sabe nada sobre mim.

- Isso não tem importância! Teremos muito tempo para nos conhecermos... Queria que soubesse que não me importo com quem você seja ou que tenha feito, sempre há uma chance para um recomeço.

Baixando os olhos, ela não sabia o que dizer a ele. E agora, o que faria? Seu destino era um tanto quanto incerto e os Cartwright nada sabiam sobre o seu passado, quem realmente era e por que estava fugindo. Achou que poderia ficar ali em Virginia City, mas algo lhe dizia que o Conde ou então seu pai a encontrariam. Porém se pudesse, escolheria ficar nesta cidade e com os Cartwright. Mas sentia que essa escolha não dependia só dela.

_Continua..._

***Nota:** Para conhecer essa história, assista ao episódio _The Newcomers_ (s01e03).


	9. Declarações e Planos

A chuva caía com tanta força que dava a impressão de que o céu cairia sobre suas cabeças. E a declaração de Hoss havia sido tão inesperada, que mais parecia um sonho. Sinceramente, ela não esperava por aquilo.

Queria muito poder ali em Virginia City, vivendo com os Cartwright ou então em alguma pequena pensão com um emprego que atendesse suas necessidades suas necessidades. Mas sabia que isso não seria assim tão simples.

Por um breve momento, parou para olhar para dentro de si mesma e rever seus próprios sentimentos. Quando estava com Hoss, sentia muita paz, sentia-se protegida. Achava lindo o fato de o rosto dele ficar ruborizado de vez em quando, o fato de ele ter tanta força física e emocional e ao mesmo tempo ser tão gentil. Ele a fitava com muita ternura, sem nenhum interesse e só tinha palavras doces a lhe dizer.

Quando ele não estava por perto, sentia-se um tanto quanto só e quando ele se aproximava ou o via, seu coração batia muito forte. Nunca se sentira assim com relação a ninguém antes, com nenhum de seus pretendentes. Então, do fundo de seu coração, ela sabia que sempre tivera consigo a resposta para todas essas perguntas que vinham surgindo: ela também o amava, com muita profundidade.

- Hoss... Os meus sentimentos não lhe são indiferentes. Não sei como isso foi acontecer tão rápido; nos conhecemos há tão pouco... Mas eu também me apaixonei.

Nesse instante, os grandes olhos azuis de Hoss brilharam e pareceram ter se ofuscado em meio àquela penumbra. Ela então segurou o rosto dele em suas mãos pequenas e o fitou com muita ternura. Uma lágrima teimosa brotou de um dos olhos dele e caiu. Sentiu que agora finalmente seria feliz e teria a sua própria família. Ele e Nielle encheriam aquela casa de crianças; Joe, Adam, Pa e Hop Sing teriam que deixar tudo para ajudá-los a cuidar dos pequenos.

A moça se enterneceu com aquela lágrima e com a ponta de um dos dedos a enxugou, ao que ele segurou-lhe ambas as mãos com força, porém gentilmente. E tomando-a em seus braços a beijou com paixão, circundando sua cintura com um dos braços e ela seus ombros com ambas as mãos. Os dois pareciam sentir o coração um do outro, que batia muito forte. E mesmo com a paixão falando tão alto, Hoss era muito respeitoso, não ultrapassando nenhum limite.

Depois que o beijo se findou, eles ficaram abraçados por alguns segundos. E então, Hoss achou que esse era o momento ideal para lhe fazer a proposta.

- Senhorita Nielle... Você...

Ela retirou a cabeça do peito dele e o fitou:

- O que houve, Hoss?

- Você aceita se casar comigo?

Embora não estivesse surpresa com o pedido, a jovem ficou muito feliz, sentiu o coração transbordando de alegria. Isso porque esse era o único pedido de casamento que ela queria mesmo aceitar. E o sorriso que surgira em seu rosto se desfizera, pois... Precisava dizer toda a verdade a ele, mas tinha medo. E se ele se ressentisse ao descobrir o que ela havia feito e não quisesse mais se casar? Nielle tinha medo, mas não podia mais esconder seu passado dele.

- Oh, Hoss... Isso é o que eu mais quero neste mundo! Sinto que foi Deus quem o colocou em meu caminho!... Mas é que...

Nesse momento Hoss a abraçou e beijou, não escondendo a alegria que sentia.

- Eu vou fazer de você uma mulher muito feliz, eu prometo!... Imagine só quando contarmos ao Pa, Adam e Joe!... – e deu um grito bem alto, de pleno júbilo.

Ela sorriu, contemplando aquela cena. Também se sentia muito feliz e com vontade de celebrar. Ao vê-lo assim, a moça não quis estragar a alegria dele, contando tudo... Imaginou que se lhe dissesse, aquele sorriso e brilho desapareceriam do rosto dele e ela não queria que isso acontecesse.

Em meio aquilo tudo, nem perceberam que a chuva havia cessado. Então, resolveram ir dormir. No dia seguinte bem cedo, partiriam de volta para Ponderosa a fim de contarem a novidade a todos e cuidarem dos preparativos para a cerimônia.

O dia amanheceu bem frio, com muita névoa. Hoss preparou um café da manhã rápido, com parte das provisões que haviam na cabana. Eles comeram, deram água aos animais e juntaram as coisas. Entristecida, Nielle achou melhor deixar a tela para trás, pois já não teria mais nenhuma serventia para ela.

Durante o caminho, os noivos faziam planos. Hoss disse que queria que a cerimônia fosse em Ponderosa, com toda Virginia City presente e muita festa.

- Não, Hoss!... É melhor fazermos algo mais simples e discreto.

Ele parou Chubb e olhou para ela confuso.

- Por que, há algo errado?

- Bem, é que... Se for uma cerimônia com muitas pessoas, eu posso ser localizada. Lembra quando eu lhe contei que vim fugida do meu país?

O rosto de Hoss ficou tenso. Sim, ele se lembrava que ela havia começado a lhe contar algo, que tinha vindo para Virginia City fugindo... Eles precisavam conversar sobre isso o quanto antes; mas não importava quem ela era ou o que havia feito, iriam se casar. Tinha certeza de que, fosse o que fosse, o problema dela teria solução e eles iriam contornar tudo juntos. Nunca havia amado tanto alguém assim antes, nem mesmo Erin...***** O que sentira por ela havia sido muito forte, mas ao mesmo tempo ele sabia que a aquela profecia pairava sobre eles e o destino dos dois era incerto e ambos tinham medo... Mesmo assim eles resolveram se arriscar e isso acabou trazendo conseqüências dolorosas. Com Nielle ele também correria o risco que fosse, era necessário, mas sentia que desta vez tudo daria certo. Agora ele nunca mais permitiria que o destino tirasse de sua vida novamente a nova chance que encontrou de ser feliz.

- Escute, Nielle... Seja o que for, nós iremos enfrentar isso juntos. Quando chegarmos a Ponderosa, encontraremos o momento certo para conversarmos. E a cerimônia será como você quiser.

Um pouco mais tranqüila, ela sorriu e aceitou a mão que ele lhe ofereceu. Que Deus permitisse que eles conseguissem realizar os seus sonhos da forma que desejavam.

***Nota:** Para entender essa história, assista ao episódio _Erin _(s10e18).

_Continua no próximo capítulo..._


	10. Indecisão

Mesmo com Virginia City normalmente sendo uma cidade tão quente, naquele dia todos tiraram os casacos do armário. Algumas pessoas foram à pequena estação esperarem por amigos ou parentes que vinham na próxima diligência, que estava atrasada.

À medida que os minutos se passavam, as pessoas começavam a ficar impacientes; atormentando o pobre bilheteiro, que nada tinha a ver com o assunto.

- Eu já lhe disse que não sei quanto tempo vai demorar, senhora... Já enviei um telégrafo para reportar o atraso e disseram que no caminho uma roda da diligência se quebrou! Tenha um pouco mais de paciência, sim?

- É bom mesmo que essa diligência chegue logo! Minha filha está lá e se algo acontecer com ela, reportarei às autoridades!

Mas não foi necessário chamar ninguém, pois ao longe já era possível avistar a diligência.

Ao chegar, todos estavam ansiosos para rever alguns dos passageiros, que desembarcaram com um sorriso no rosto. Porém houve um que se mantinha sério e não havia ninguém esperando por ele.

Após pegar sua bagagem, pediu informações sobre um hotel e se registrou no que ficava mais próximo e que fosse mais confortável.

- Aqui está sua chave, senhor... – e olhando a assinatura no livro de registros, completou – Hoyt.

- Muito obrigado. Ah por favor, poderia me dizer se está hospedada aqui uma jovem ruiva e muito bonita chamada Nielle de Knightley?

- Não, lamento. Se alguma jovem bonita estivesse hospedada aqui, eu me lembraria.

Um tanto insatisfeito, ele se dirigiu às escadas quando o recepcionista o chamou:

- Ah, Sr. Hoyt! Se lhe interessar, haverá um baile beneficente da igreja daqui a uma semana. Ia ter um concurso antes, mas, por alguns problemas, ele foi adiado.

Sem alterar as feições rígidas, o homem subiu as escadas indo em direção próprio quarto.

Consigo mesmo, ele pensava: _"Não importa como ou onde estiver escondida, Milady... Eu irei encontrá-la!"._

- Bom dia, Sr. Corrigan. Chegou algum telegrama para mim?

- Bom dia, Sr. Cartwright! Sim, chegou este hoje bem cedo.

Adam pegou o papel cuidadosamente lacrado e o rasgou impacientemente, ali mesmo na recepção. Isso não lhe era habitual, tamanha a ansiedade, porém sentiu que não aguentaria esperar a volta até o seu quarto para enfim lê-lo. Precisava descobrir quem era aquela mulher o mais rápido possível, antes que algo de mais sério surgisse entre ela e seu irmão Hoss. Não queria que ele sofresse mais por causa de mulheres sem nenhum caráter e estranhamente, tinha um mau pressentimento.

- Droga! Esta seria uma viagem ainda mais longa, demoraria cerca de duas ou três semanas mais ou menos. Mas não importa, estou fazendo isso por Hoss.

Em seguida, dobrou o telegrama guardando-o no bolso e foi ao mensageiro. Precisava enviar uma mensagem ao Pa e os irmãos informando que precisava ficar mais algum tempo fora. Esperava ao menos chegar a tempo para o concurso de pintura, como havia prometido.

- Chegamos! – Hoss disse mal contendo a ansiedade. Queria entrar logo naquela casa com sua noiva e contar a todos que iria se casar.

Apeando, ele ajudou a moça a descer e de mãos dadas se dirigiram até a grande casa, respirando fundo. Quando ele ia dar mais um passo em direção à porta, ela o deteve.

- O que houve? Está nervosa?

- Sim... Muito. Sei que Joe ficará feliz, mas... Tive a impressão de que o seu pai não gostou muito de mim. Temo que ele não me aceite.

Sorrindo, Hoss a abraçou e beijou sua testa. Durante alguns poucos segundos, limitou-se a acariciar seus cachos vermelhos. E por fim, disse-lhe:

- Ele gostou de você, de onde tirou isso?

- Não sei... Foi só uma impressão.

- No dia em que você chegou aqui, ele estava nervoso por causa do contrato de madeiras. E depois, aconteceram tantas coisas e tão depressa... Que vocês não tiveram uma oportunidade para conversarem. Mas vocês terão e muitas.

- Hoss... Tenho um mau pressentimento. Sei que algo tentará impedir que nos casemos.

O filho do meio ficou sério e olhando-a nos olhos, segurou seus ombros com firmeza e disse:

- Eu não vou permitir que isso aconteça. Nós iremos nos casar e seremos felizes. Eu prometo.

Ela sorriu, assentindo. Sabia que ele falava sério e faria todo o possível para concretizar os sonhos que eles começaram a construir juntos. No que dependesse dela, também lutaria com todas as armas que tinha. Aquele sorriso aquecera o coração do gigante e o deixaram ainda mais balançado quando ela o abraçou e disse:

- Eu te amo, Hoss Cartwright.

Uma outra lágrima teimou em brotar de um dos olhos dele enquanto ele respondia: - Eu também te amo.

Ambos respiraram fundo novamente e a voz dele se fez ouvir: - Vamos?

- Vamos, sim!

Hoss briu a porta de mãos dadas com a moça. Hop Sing estava na cozinha, Joe e Ben se encontravam na sala. Ao ouvirem o barulho, se voltaram para eles. Desatando o coldre da cintura e o depositando na mesinha da entrada, ele não conseguia conter o sorriso.

- Graças a Deus vocês estão bem! Joseph e eu já íamos sair para procurá-los.

- Sim, imaginamos que haviam tido problemas com o temporal de ontem e ficaram retidos em algum lugar. – O caçula completou.

- Nós nos abrigamos em uma das cabanas ao leste do rancho. Ela estava abastecida com suprimentos, por isso não tivemos problemas. Aliás – começou, olhando para ela, que sorria – essa tempestade nos fez muito mais bem do que mal.

- Como assim, filho?

Estendendo a mão para ela que a segurou, os dois se abraçaram e Hoss disse: - Nielle e eu iremos nos casar!

Um largo sorriso se abriu nos lábios de Joe, que imaginou que cedo ou tarde o irmão mais velho traria a boa nova para casa. Não era surpresa para ele que, pensando consigo mesmo, concluiu que havia agido bem em não ir atrás de Hoss naquela hora. Porém para Ben aquela havia sido uma grande surpresa e lhe parecera bem repentino, mas sabia que o amor era um sentimento que chegava assim ser convidado e só desejava mesmo que o filho fosse feliz com aquela moça, que lhe parecia ser uma boa pessoa. Hoss merecia a felicidade.

- Ora... Essa notícia me pegou desprevenido, mas... Meus parabéns aos dois! Que Deus os abençoe!

- Eu também lhes desejo muitas felicidades! – Joe repetiu o gesto do pai, porém dando um abraço mais apertado em Hoss.

Olhando para Nielle, que estava bastante ruborizada, tirou uma carta do bolso do colete e entregou a ela – Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, fui à Virginia City hoje e a comissão da igreja pediu que eu lhe entregasse isso.

Ela abriu a nota e exclamou com surpresa: - Vejam! Devido ao grande número de inscrições, o concurso de pinturas foi adiado para daqui a duas semanas. Isso é ótimo, assim terei mais tempo para recomeçar o meu trabalho!

Eles sorriram concordando e Joe foi até a cozinha contar a novidade a Hop Sing e pedir uma garrafa de champanhe.

- Então, seremos irmãos! Isso com certeza merece uma comemoração regada a champanhe, não concorda comigo, Pa?

Ben teve que concordar com o filho mais novo e eles estouraram a garrafa.

- Já pensaram em uma data? Também precisam correr atrás dos preparativos e convites. Toda Virginia City deve estar presente.

- Não Joe, veja, é que Nielle quer uma boda mais discreta. Por isso pensamos em convidar apenas algumas pessoas. E quanto à data, marcaremos depois que Adam voltar.

Little Joe e Ben trocaram olhares confusos, achando estranha aquela opção. Devia haver algum motivo para aquilo, sem contar que um casamento não seria algo fácil de se passar despercebido, ainda mais de alguém da família deles, que era influente na região.

Hoss percebera a pequena confusão que se apossara das mentes do pai e do irmão. Ele também não entendia exatamente o motivo daquilo, mas respeitava a decisão da noiva. O importante é que ele iria se unir à mulher que amava. Não importava para ele em que circunstância ou lugar fosse, contanto que ficassem juntos.

- Cuidamos disso depois, então. – Ben concluiu, quebrando aquela momentânea tensão.

O restante da tarde prosseguiu de forma alegre, com Hoss fazendo planos sobre a casa onde iriam morar depois do casamento.

- Pensei em terminar aquela que Adam começou a construir quando ficou noivo da senhorita Laura. O que acham?

- É uma ótima ideia! – Joe concluiu com entusiasmo – Aquela casa está parada faz tempo, esperando para ser concluída. Vai ser um ótimo lar para vocês!

- Amanhã eu a levarei lá. E gostaria de fazer um levantamento da madeira necessária para concluí-la, Pa.

- Quando tiver esses dados em mãos, me avise e eu fornecerei o que precisar.

Hoss agradeceu, acrescentando que contaria com a ajuda de Joe. O caçula aceitou prontamente.

Nielle ouvia toda a conversa, mas sem falar muita coisa. Estava ocupada com seus próprios pensamentos, sua própria consciência. Hoss estava tão feliz, fazendo tantos planos, que jamais se perdoaria se o fizesse sofrer com seus pecados. Ben e Little Joe também estavam sendo muito cordiais com ela, aceitando-a como futuro membro da família sem nenhum questionamento...

A moça se encontrava tão nervosa que mal percebeu quando apertou a frágil taça que segurava e a mesma se partiu, cortando sua mão esquerda. Apenas alguns segundos depois é que começou a sentir a dor e percebeu quando Hoss enrolava um lenço branco em sua mão.

- Não foi um corte muito profundo... Está sentindo alguma dor, Nielle?

Ela estava sentindo uma dor sim, mas não na mão e sim no coração. Hoss não a aceitaria depois que descobrisse o que ela tinha feito... E precisava contar a verdade a ele...

- Por favor Hoss, solte a minha mão... Eu não posso me casar com você, eu não posso!

O rosto de Hoss se converteu em uma máscara de incredulidade e tristeza, ao mesmo tempo em que aquela expressão alegre desapareceu do rosto de Little Joe. Seu irmão não podia estar passando por aquilo outra vez...

Ben também ficou tenso, mas não tão surpreso porque já esperava algo assim; havia tido um mau pressentimento. Sentia que havia algo de errado por trás de todo aquele mistério dela...

_Continua... _


	11. A Verdade

Pondo as mãos no rosto, a moça se virou para esconder a vergonha que sentia. Agora não havia mais como esconder seu passado deles, não poderia levar aquele noivado adiante, ocultando dos Cartwright tudo o que havia acontecido na vida dela.

Achou que Virginia City seria um bom lugar para se esconder durante algum tempo, mas ela não esperava encontrar um homem como Hoss e se apaixonar por ele.

Levantando-se, ela pediu licença e saiu da sala, indo refugiar-se na varanda. Agora era fim de tarde e o sol parecia querer adiar a própria morte. Mas ela era inevitável, aconteceria todos os dias. O mesmo ocorria com ela, sua fuga era inevitável, embora quisesse adiá-la, se estabelecer em algum lugar e se casar. Mas não queria se casar com qualquer pessoa... Queria ficar ali em Virginia City e se casar com Hoss. Mas ele a aceitaria depois de saber o que ela estava escondendo?

Ben e Joe permaneceram na sala, impotentes, olhando para Hoss que permanecia imóvel. Fitando um ponto cego em direção à porta, o rosto dele parecia talhado em pedra. Ele permaneceu em silêncio por alguns segundos, que mais pareceram horas. Aquilo não fazia sentido... Na cabana tudo pareceu estar claro entre eles: se amavam e desejavam se casar. Não poderiam haver meios-termos, ou poderiam?

Hoss agora se lembrava que ela havia mencionado que precisava lhe contar sobre a sua fuga e chegada a Virginia City. Então, o empecilho que havia entre eles só poderia estar ali.

Finalmente ele saiu daquele transe em que se encontrava e com uma voz rouca, disse:

- Irei atrás dela. – e saiu. Fosse qual fosse o problema, eles o resolveriam juntos.

O céu estava tingido de um vermelho bonito e o reflexo da luz se mesclava ao vermelho dos cabelos dela, que mesmo de costas, parecia estar ainda mais bonita.

Ela estava apoiada em um dos pilares de madeira, chorando. Hoss ficou bastante sentido com aquela cena, o magoava vê-la assim.

Percebendo que alguém havia se aproximado, ela não se virou porque sabia que era ele e também porque sentia vergonha. Rapidamente enxugou as lágrimas que ainda pingavam em seu rosto, pensando em algo para justificar o que havia feito; quando ele repousou ambas as mãos nos ombros dela. aquele toque lhe causou um arrepio e trouxe algumas lembranças recentes, que remetiam à violência. As mãos de Hoss eram muito grandes e pesadas, se ele quisesse, poderia quebrá-la sem muita dificuldade. Mas sabia que ele jamais faria algo semelhante com ela... Hoss jamais tentaria machuca-la como... Como...

- Nielle... O que aconteceu? Por que não quer mais se casar comigo?

O tom de voz dele continha uma nota triste que a deixou com o coração ainda mais partido. Somente alguém sem escrúpulos magoaria Hoss; ela não era assim, mas preferia não enganá-lo.

- É... É porque sou feio? É de se estranhar que prefira a mim a Joe ou Adam...

Hoss só percebeu que ela havia lhe dado uma bofetada alguns segundo depois, quando a dor veio e sua face começou a latejar. Colocando a mão no rosto, ele a fitou ainda mais confuso, e encontrou nos olhos dela um misto de tristeza e revolta.

- Como se atreve a pensar que eu prefiro seus irmãos a você só por causa da beleza física? Não sou esse tipo de mulher, Hoss!... Não é nada disso!

Hoss baixou a cabeça, envergonhado. É claro que ele sabia que ela não era assim, mas é que... Isso era o mais comum. Geralmente as mulheres se encantavam por Adam ou Joe porque eles tinham uma melhor aparência, eram educados e galantes. Mas mesmo assim se sentiu envergonhado, porque se lembrou da forma como ela olhou para ele e da declaração que ela havia lhe feito na cabana. Sabia que os sentimentos que ela lhe tinha eram verdadeiros.

- Me perdoe... Eu não deveria ter dito isso.

- Não... Não é sua culpa, Hoss. A culpa é toda minha. Eu deveria ter sido sincera com você e sua família desde o começo.

- Senhorita Nielle... O que quer que tenha acontecido, nós podemos resolver isso juntos. A senhorita... A senhorita ainda quer se casar comigo?

Fitando os olhos dele com ternura, ela segurou a mão dele e respondeu:

- Eu quero, quero muito Hoss!

Sorrindo, ele apertou a mão dela e a abraçou: - Então, o que nos impede? Eu sou livre e você também!

- Não, Hoss... Eu não sou uma mulher livre... Sou comprometida.

Como um sobressalto, Hoss a soltou e a fitou incrédulo: - O que disse?

Tremendo, ela o encarou com o coração em pedaços, sabendo que agora tudo estava perdido. Com algumas lágrimas caindo de seus olhos, ela tentou explicar:

- Hoss... Por favor, me ouça... E eu lhe peço que não me julgue antes que eu lhe conte tudo. Você promete?

Ele assentiu, disposto a ouvir tudo. Engolindo em seco, ela se afastou e esfregou os braços, como se tivesse sentido um calafrio. E após alguns segundos, voltou-se para ele, revelando:

- O meu sobrenome verdadeiro é Knightley. Arwing é o sobrenome de solteira de minha mãe. Quando eu fugi, passei a usá-lo para evitar que me localizassem.

Hoss ouvia tudo muito sério e atentamente. Nielle estava com medo, mas sabia que ele não era um homem violento. Seu maior temor era que ele deixasse de amá-la, mas sentiu que ele merecia saber tudo.

- E por que você fugiu?

- Antes que eu lhe responda a essa pergunta, você precisa saber de uma outra coisa. Eu menti ao seu irmão Adam quando lhe disse que era de Nothumberland... Minha mãe é quem nasceu e passou a infância lá. Na verdade, eu pertenço ao condado de Norfolk.

Organizando aquela linha de raciocínio, ele concluiu: - Então você mentiu para nós a respeito do seu sobrenome e país de origem, certo? – ao ver que ela assentia, continuou – Mas o que...

- Isso não é tudo, Hoss. A minha família é da realeza, o meu pai é um conde... Minha família é muito rica e poderosa, embora o nosso condado não seja de lá.

- Da realeza? Então você é uma princesa?

- Não, na realidade eu sou uma condessa... Ou melhor dizendo, eu era. Não duvido que eu perca o meu título depois de ter fugido.

Hoss estava muito confuso e frustrado... Se ela pertencia à família real, então isso queria dizer que havia uma distância muito grande entre eles. Os Cartwright eram uma família importante, mas apenas ali naquela região. Não que isso importasse muito, mas ele não tinha nenhum título. E também, ela havia lhe dito que era comprometida...

- A senhorita é... É casada? – nunca achou que seria tão difícil formular uma pergunta. Temia muito a resposta, seu estômago começou a queimar de nervosismo.

- Não... Sou viúva.

Ele levantou os olhos e em meio àquele início de noite, eles brilharam. Então ainda havia uma chance para eles!...

- Viúva? Tão jovem?

- Sim... Já fiquei noiva diversas vezes, mas era sempre por conveniência, sempre por diplomacia – a voz dela continha uma nota de amargura – Meu marido era um homem muito mais velho do que eu e... Bastante violento. Na nossa noite de núpcias, ele havia bebido muito e...

Hoss percebeu que aquela era uma lembrança dolorosa para ela. Tentando controlar a raiva que pressentia, apertou as mãos até os nós de seus dedos ficarem brancos.

- Ele me agrediu e tentou me violentar. – após dizer essas palavras, ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos e começou a chorar. Hoss a abraçou e tremendo de raiva, pensou consigo mesmo que se aquele maldito já não estivesse morto, o mataria.

- Achei que ele iria me matar... Por isso, peguei um peso de papel que estava na mesinha de cabeceira e... Atingi-lhe na cabeça. Eu o matei, Hoss! Matei meu marido... Permaneci presa em uma cela especial até o meu julgamento.

- Mas pelo que a senhorita me contou, agiu em legítima defesa.

- Sim... E como o meu casamento não havia sido consumado e existiam testemunhas de que ele estava bêbado na noite anterior, eu fui absolvida.

- Então... Como a senhorita ainda pode ser comprometida? Eu não entendo!

- Em meu país, as leis são diferentes para quem possui um título real. Meu marido tem um filho com a minha idade e logo após ficar viúva, tenho o dever de me casar com ele, se ele me reclamar como esposa; e ele o fez... Provavelmente por vingança.

Hoss a abraçou com força. Finalmente havia entendido a raiz dos temores dela, mas agora que a havia encontrado, não a deixaria ir.

- Eu fiquei com a imagem do velho conde morto em minha mente por semanas. Mesmo agindo em minha própria defesa, isso não muda o fato de que eu matei um homem... Matei meu marido... Estávamos unidos pelos laços de Deus.

- Não, não estavam. Você não se casou com ele por amor, esses são os verdadeiros laços de Deus. E nós dois fomos unidos por ele. Nós dois, não a senhorita e ele.

Olhando nos olhos dela, Hoss enxugou suas lágrimas e sorriu de uma forma que a acalmou.

- Então... Então quer dizer que você não me odeia pelo fato de eu ter matado um homem? E nem por estar comprometida com o jovem conde?

- Sim, eu te amo e quero me casar com a senhorita. O que pensou? Que meus sentimentos por você acabariam depois que eu soubesse disso? Pois a senhorita se enganou... Isso não é e nem nunca será o suficiente. Quanto ao fato de ser forçada a se casar com o jovem conde, isso... Pode ter validade na Inglaterra, mas nós estamos na América! Portanto, aqui, a senhorita está comprometida comigo. Iremos olhar com Pa e Adam as questões das leis, eles irão nos ajudar. Mas enfrentaremos isso juntos.

Com um sorriso, a jovem assentiu e o abraçou, aproximando o seu rosto do dele, para beijá-lo. E novamente, foi um beijo terno, mas carregado de sentimentos.

- Venha, vamos entrar. Já está frio aqui fora...

_Continua..._


	12. Em Busca de Uma Saída

Ao entrarem, sentiram o calor aconchegante que aqueceu seus corpos parcialmente gelados. Um odor delicioso provinha da cozinha, sinal de que Hop Sing estava preparando algo muito delicioso para eles.

- Hum! – Hoss murmurou satisfeito – Mal posso esperar para que o jantar fique logo pronto. O cheiro está tentador...

Nielle riu. Há pouco estavam lá fora, falando de amor e agora tudo o que seu noivo pensava era em um bom prato de comida. Como o castelo onde vivia era cercado de serviçais e vassalos, ela não sabia cozinhar praticamente nada, apenas algumas sobremesas que aprendera com sua ama e sua mãe. Quanto aos serviços domésticos, ela também se encontrava em uma sinuca: só sabia arrumar a própria cama, no mais, praticamente nada. Não era necessário, já que ela sempre havia tido amas que fizessem tudo por ela. E se sentiu envergonhada... Agora viveria em um rancho e precisaria aprender a cuidar de um marido e um lar. Na América, com certeza todas as moças sabiam fazer isso muito bem e quanto a ela... A vida era mesmo uma grande escola, ela tinha certeza de que aprenderia, era jovem e inteligente, faria com que Hoss sentisse orgulho dela.

- Pa, Joe!... – ele os chamou, com sua voz grave. Os dois surgiram na escada e ao verem Nielle ao lado dele com uma expressão mais serena, concluíram que eles haviam se entendido.

Reunindo-se na sala, a moça fitou Hoss com incerteza e transmitiu-lhe que aquele era o momento certo para contarem a eles sua história. O filho do meio conhecia os temores da noiva e a impressão de que Ben não gostava dela. Para lhe dar mais segurança e apoio, ele entrelaçou sua grande e pesada mão na dela, quase a ocultando. E tomou a palavra com firmeza:

- Pa, Joe... Nielle e eu iremos nos casar. Mas antes, há algo que vocês precisam saber...

E tranquilamente, relataram tudo. A moça se emocionou novamente ao relatar sobre o ataque de seu ex-marido e a forma que encontrara para defender a própria vida, a vingança do jovem conde e sua fuga para não ser obrigada a se casar novamente por diplomacia. Ben e Joe ficaram muito surpresos pelo fato de ela já ser viúva e possuir um título nobre. Entendiam o temor que ela tinha em ser localizada pelo jovem conde, sua fuga e o fato de ter ocultado isso deles, mas agora a situação era diferente: ela e Hoss haviam se apaixonado e desejam se casar... Mas como o fariam sendo que ela já era legalmente comprometida com outro homem? Eles não poderiam simplesmente trocar votos ali, pois isso envolveria uma séria questão diplomática com o governo britânico. Sinceramente, Ben não sabia que atitude tomar ou como aconselhar o filho. Temia que as coisas não dessem certo e Hoss sofresse; sentia o mesmo pela condessa, mas até o momento, estavam de mãos atadas. Porém precisavam pensar em algo.

- Essa é uma situação muito complicada e delicada... Não sei que conselho lhes dar, teremos que consultar o nosso advogado ou aguardar o retorno de Adam; com certeza ele conhece essas leis. Joseph, vá até a casa do Dr. Melvin* e se ele estiver lá, por favor, traga-o aqui.

- Sim, senhor. – o rapaz respondeu. Logo prendeu o coldre na cintura, pegou o chapéu e partiu.

- Se ao menos Adam estivesse aqui... – Hoss suspirou – Ele com certeza saberia o que fazer.

Nesse momento, Hop Sing apareceu na sala e disse: - Sr. Cartwright, esqueci de lhe dizer: chegou um _teleglama_ do Sr. Adam, está _dentlo _da gaveta. O jantar está quase _plonto_. – e voltou para a cozinha.

Rapidamente, Ben abriu a primeira gaveta da escrivaninha da sala e lá encontrou o telegrama do primogênito. Abriu o lacre, passando os olhos pelas poucas linhas:

SRTA. ARWING EH CDESSA DE KNIGHTLEY PT

FOGE DE COMPROMISSO COM ENTEADO PT

ALERTE HOSS ELA MENTE PT

VOLTO DOMINGO PT

ADAM

Ben baixou os olhos ao terminar de ler a mensagem do filho. Se Nielle não tivesse esclarecido toda a sua situação, sem dúvida mostraria o telegrama a Hoss, porém agora que ele sabia, a compreendia. Com o telegrama ele pôde constatar que conhecia muito bem o filho mais velho... Adam não havia dito o motivo real de sua repentina viagem, mas constatara que era com o objetivo de investigar o passado de sua até então misteriosa hóspede.

- O que foi, Pa? O que Adam disse?

Com um suspiro, entregou o papel ao filho, que o leu, mudo. Não pôde deixar de sentir em sua própria boca um gosto doce-amargo; sentiu um misto de compaixão pelo irmão mais velho, por se preocupar com ele e também de raiva, por desconfiar da mulher que ele amava. Porém, isso já havia lhe acontecido antes...** Adam estava certo e ele errado. Seu irmão tinha mais facilidade para perceber a natureza de alguém; como Nielle havia mantido um certo ar de mistério ao chegar em Ponderosa e ele acreditou já tê-la visto antes, desconfiou do caráter dela. Mas agora ele não se enganara, Nielle não era como a viúva Hellen Layton e a senhorita Ragan Miller... Ela jamais o magoaria.

- O que houve, Hoss?... É alguma notícia ruim?

- Não, não é nada que eu já não saiba. – e sorriu. Pela forma como ele proferiu essas palavras, ela concluiu tudo: - Seu... Seu irmão investigou meu passado, não foi?

Ele confirmou meneando a cabeça e Ben interveio: - Condessa... Adam só tomou essa atitude porque se preocupou com Hoss. Ele já sofreu muito.

- Sim, senhor Cartwright, eu sei... Mas agora que vocês já sabem o que aconteceu, fico um pouco mais tranquila, por não estar enganando vocês.

Chegando ao mensageiro, Adam começou a ditar uma mensagem para enviar ao pai:

- "Precisarei fazer nova viagem, ponto. Desta vez, mais longa, ponto. Ficarei fora cerca de duas, não, três semanas, ponto. Voltarei a tempo para concurso pintura, ponto. Assinado, Adam.".

Pagou e se dirigiu ao _saloon_ para tomar uma cerveja bem gelada, sua garganta mais parecia um banco de areia.

- A melhor cerveja que tiver... E bem gelada.

- Cinquenta centavos. – disse o barman, que após pagar a moeda, desligou o copo no balcão.

Adam o pegou agilmente e após saborear o primeiro gole, olhou para um lado do _saloon_ onde se encontravam colados cartazes com anúncios e criminosos procurados pelos xerifes da região. Foi então que um deles particularmente chamou sua atenção. Se aproximando, ele viu claramente impressa uma foto do belo rosto de Nielle com a legenda em letras garrafais:

DESAPARECIDA...

CONDESSA NIELLE MARY WINDSOR KNIGHTLEY.

RECOMPENSA DE 500 MOEDAS DE

OURO PARA QUEM FORNECER

INFORMAÇÕES PRECISAS DE

SEU PARADEIRO

- Condessa? Mas que diabos?...

Pegando o chapéu preto, Adam deixou o copo no balcão e se dirigiu ao escritório do xerife para tentar conseguir mais informações sobre o anúncio. Se aquela mulher pertencia à realeza e estava sendo procurada, sua família poderia se envolver em um incidente diplomático grave por esconderem-na, mesmo não conhecendo sua verdadeira identidade.

- Boa tarde. Meu nome é Adam Cartwright. Quero falar com o xerife.

- Eu sou o xerife responsável. Em que posso ajudá-lo?

Adam esperava extrair daquele homem franzino que carregava a estrela prateada no peito, as informações necessárias que precisava saber sem levantar nenhuma suspeita.

- Vi no saloon um anúncio com o rosto de uma mulher jovem e muito bela, que está desaparecida.

- Ah, a condessa de Knightley! – ele concluiu como se já estivesse farto do assunto – O senhor é a enésima pessoa que vem aqui procurar informações sobre ela.

- É mesmo? Bem, na verdade deveria ser o contrário, já que a recompensa é de 500 moedas de ouro...

- Sim, é muito dinheiro. Mas pelo que tenho percebido, os homens estão mais interessados na própria condessa do que na recompensa. Dizem que a diaba é uma feiticeira ruiva e de olhos verdes.

- Sim, eu percebi pela foto do cartaz que ela é muito bonita – ele confirmou, sorrindo – Mas me diga, ela foi sequestrada? O cartaz diz que ela está desaparecida...

- Não, comentam que ela fugiu. Se casou com um conde velho e muito rico, mas o matou. Ela foi absolvida por legítima defesa e o enteado agora tem o direito de se casar com ela, é ele quem a está procurando.

O rosto de Adam ficou tenso, parecia estar talhado em pedra. Apenas seus olhos se moviam, num breve raciocínio. Precisava avisar ao pai e os irmãos sobre a verdadeira identidade daquela aventureira e a alta recompensa que estavam oferecendo por ela, antes que algo de mais grave acontecesse. Se a população de Virginia City tomar conhecimento disso a tempo do concurso de pintura e o baile, isso traria sérios problemas aos Cartwright.

Ele agradeceu ao xerife e voltou ao mensageiro:

- Sabe me dizer se a mensagem que ditei já foi enviada?

- Ainda não, Sr. Cartwright. Eu a enviarei daqui a pouco.

- Cancele-a. Quero enviar outra.

Ditou a mensagem, pagou e voltou ao hotel. Precisava tomar a próxima diligência para Virginia City o mais rápido possível. Pelos seus cálculos, deveria chegar no próximo domingo, a tempo para o concurso ainda.

Em Virginia City, Little Joe havia ido até o escritório do Dr. Melvin, mas àquela hora já estava fechado. Decidiu então ir até a sua casa, provavelmente ele já se encontrava lá.

- Dr. Melvin! Dr. Melvin!... É Joe Cartwright!

A esposa do advogado atendeu, e ele disse que necessitava falar com ele, mas não aceitou o convite que ela lhe fez para entrar.

- Joe, que surpresa! O que deseja falar comigo que não pode esperar até amanhã? Acabei de chegar do escritório.

- Desculpe incomodá-lo, Sr. Melvin... Mas é que meu pai precisa falar com o senhor e me pediu que viesse aqui para buscá-lo.

- Ele não pode esperar até amanhã?

- Sinto muito, mas não. É um assunto um pouco delicado.

Conformando-se, o homem pegou seu chapéu e acompanhou Joe. Em se tratando de Ben Cartwright, não podia recusar-lhe algum chamado fora do expediente. Era um cliente muito importante.

- Martha, não me espere para jantar. Irei à Ponderosa, atender ao Sr. Cartwright.

Em Ponderosa, Dr. Melvin foi muito bem recebido pelos Cartwright. Ele ficou surpreso ao ver que Hoss Cartwright estava de mãos dadas com uma jovem belíssima, aparentemente fina e educada, que lhe foi apresentada como sua noiva. Não seria incomum para ele se ela estivesse comprometida com Adam ou Little Joe, mas se surpreendeu por ser com o filho do meio.

Após as formalidades, eles o deixaram a par de toda a situação em que a condessa se encontrava. O advogado ouviu tudo com atenção, ao mesmo tempo em que raciocinava com rapidez uma maneira de solucionar-lhes aquele problema.

- Bem, Sr. Cartwright... Como o senhor deve imaginar, jamais lidei com uma situação do gênero antes... Uma prova de que em minha profissão, sempre há uma primeira vez para tudo.

- É verdade, Cliff. Mas em uma situação como essa, que atitude devemos tomar? Meu filho e a condessa desejam se casar. Deve haver alguma forma de romper o compromisso entre ela e o jovem conde.

- Bem, teríamos que conhecer melhor sobre as leis do condado dela... Se o jovem conde reivindicou seus direitos de se casar com a madrasta após a morte de seu pai... Poderia se tornar algo muito sério se interviéssemos.

Após trocarem mais algumas palavras, Dr. Melvin prometeu que analisaria as leis do condado de Norfolk e daria uma atenção especial a esse caso, prometendo também sua discrição total.

Depois que ele se foi, Nielle olhou para Hoss com uma expressão preocupada e apertou sua mão na dele. Deveria haver alguma maneira de ela se libertar de seu compromisso antecessor... Tinha que haver.

_Continua..._

**Notas:**

_*Dr. Clifford Melvin - Nome fictício que criei para um advogado da família Cartwright, já que não consegui me lembrar do nome do personagem recorrente. Desculpem por isso! ^^'_

_**_Para conhecer essas histórias, assista aos episódios:

_- The Courtship_ (s02e48)

_- She Walks In Beauty_ (s05e135)


	13. O Baile

Nos dias seguintes, Nielle e os Cartwright procuraram não pensar muito no dilema em que ela e Hoss se encontravam, embora isso fosse muito difícil.

De vez em quando, Hoss ou Little Joe iam a Virginia City ver se conseguiam descobrir esse alguém já sabia algo sobre o desaparecimento da Condessa de Knightley. Porém parecia que nenhuma notícia sobre ela havia chegado ainda aos ouvidos da população local.

Nielle passava várias horas do dia no quarto, trabalhando em sua pintura. Tivera que recomeçar do zero, mas agora tinha a impressão de que esse seu trabalho estava ainda mais bonito e expressivo. Talvez fossem seus sentimentos por Hoss e os dele por ela; que haviam feito com que sua pintura recebesse aquele toque especial. Estava pensando nele ao pintar, nele e nos Cartwright, que agora seriam a sua nova família... Se tudo desse certo.

Quando não estava pintando, Nielle e Hoss ficavam no celeiro, ensaiando passos para o baile de sábado. Em seu condado, a jovem já participara de vários, porém pelo que ela tinha ouvido nos assuntos do jantar, os Cartwright também. Bailes beneficentes e sociais eram muito comuns em Virginia City.

E Hoss sabia dançar como ninguém! Conhecia muitos dos passos de várias danças e pelo visto, era um verdadeiro _gentleman_ nas pistas, pois pisou em seu pé apenas uma vez.

- Desculpe, Nielle.

- Não se preocupe, Hoss! – ela sorriu enquanto esfregava o pé dolorido – Você é um excelente dançarino! Estará muito bem no baile!

- Bem, é que... Sempre que algum baile acontece em Virginia City, eu costumo praticar sozinho aqui no celeiro... Com uma vassoura! – e começou a rir. Ela também riu: - Devo parabenizá-lo! A vassoura com certeza é uma excelente parceira de dança!

Depois do ensaio, Nielle e Hoss deixaram o celeiro e caminharam até uma planície próxima ao rancho. O sol emitia uma luz suave e agradável quando eles se sentaram e começaram a conversar.

Arrancando um matinho do chão, a moça começou a brincar com ele enquanto divagava entre um pensamento e outro. Hoss a fitava, admirado em ver o quanto ela ficava bonita sob os raios do sol. Seus cabelos pareciam ainda mais vivos e seus olhos ainda mais brilhantes.

- Hoss... Como sua mãe era?

Surpreso com aquela pergunta, ele disse: - Eu não a conheci porque ela morreu quando eu era bebê. Mas meu pai e Adam contam que ela era uma mulher amável, generosa e muito gentil.

- Como o filho dela. – Nielle completou com um sorriso, que Hoss retribuiu.

- Ela era sueca, uma mulher muito bonita. Em meu quarto há uma fotografia dela.

_"Então aquela mulher do porta-retrato era mesmo a mãe dele..." _Nielle concluiu em pensamento.

- Às vezes me pergunto por que a vida age assim conosco, nos tira pessoas que nos são importantes... Comigo foram a minha mãe e algumas mulheres que amei... Mas quando olho para a frente, vejo que ela me foi generosa, conservando Pa, Adam e Joe.

Pousando a grande mãe sob a dela, ele a fitou com aqueles olhos azuis e brilhantes e completou: - E me permitiu conhecer a senhorita.

Retribuindo àquele olhar, ela concluiu que realmente a vida às vezes era muito injusta, mas que nos brindava com boas coisas, boas pessoas, bons acontecimentos e com bons momentos, como aquele que estava compartilhando.

Os demais dias transcorreram tranquilos, com essa mesma rotina. Até que finalmente o dia do baile chegou e toda a população estava em polvorosa com os preparativos, principalmente a igreja. Esperavam arrecadar muitos donativos com o evento e mais posteriormente, o leilão.

Nielle havia terminado a pintura, que levaria ainda alguns dias para secar bem. Assim que o dia raiou, ela decidiu preparar tudo para o baile daquela noite. Primeiro teve receio por chamar tanta atenção, mas por fim decidiu-se por usar o melhor vestido que tinha guardado e também seus melhores sapatos. Hoss merecia que ela ficasse bem bonita. De joias, iria usar apenas um par de brincos bem pequenos, nada de colares ou aneis. Enquanto remexia na pequena caixinha, encontrou um relicário muito bonito e antigo, que pertencera à sua mãe. A peça e sua corrente eram de ouro puro. Se o vendesse a algum avalista honesto, com certeza obteria muito dinheiro, mas não tivera coragem... Significava muito para ela.

Abriu-o, lá havia espaço para duas fotografias pequenas. Enquanto acariciava o interior da joia com as pontas dos dedos pequenos, teve uma ideia: daria aquele relicário para Hoss como dote! Já que ela não tinha mais nada, isso seria perfeito!... Com certeza ele iria adorar!

Descendo as escadas com rapidez, ela viu que Ben não estava no escritório e voltou. Talvez ele estivesse em seu quarto. Chegando lá, bateu a porta com ansiedade:

- Sr. Cartwright!... O senhor está aí?

Ben abriu a porta com a testa franzida, preocupado: - Nielle... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Desculpe incomodá-lo tão cedo, mas preciso lhe falar.

- Está bem, entre.

A moça entrou e mostrando-lhe o relicário, disse:

- Herdei este relicário de minha mãe... É uma das poucas joias de valor que me restaram. Pensei em dá-lo a Hoss como dote. O que acha da ideia?

Surpreso, Ben analisou a peça minuciosamente e concluiu que era mesmo muito valiosa. Mas como pai, conhecia Hoss e sabia que ele não se importava com esses detalhes, o que realmente valia para ele era a pessoa, sem nenhum invólucro, título, vaidade ou situação financeira.

- Nielle... Essa é uma joia muito valiosa e com certeza qualquer pretendente ficaria feliz em recebê-la como dote, mas... Mas não meu filho.

O sorriso que pairava nos lábios dela morreu: - O senhor acha que ele não iria gostar?

- Não, não é isso. Vindo de você, ele iria e muito. Mas é que...

- Ah, eu entendi Sr. Cartwright! O senhor está querendo dizer que não é usual na América as noivas terem algum dote, é isso?

- Bem, realmente isso não é mais tão comum por aqui.

- E ele o aceitaria como um presente, então?

- Pela forma como eu conheço o Hoss, acho que não.

- Mas com o que eu tenho em mente, ele irá aceitar! Pretendo colocar aqui uma foto minha e uma dele... Vim lhe perguntar se o senhor não teria alguma...

Ben pensou e se lembrou que certa vez um fotógrafo havia tirado uma foto individual de cada um deles e depois uma em grupo, com todos os funcionários que trabalhavam em Ponderosa na época. Na entrega das fotografias, haviam algumas pequenas também. Ele disse que iria procurar e assim que encontrasse, a entregaria. Após muito procurar, encontrou as fotografias e lhe entregou uma das menores que tinha de Hoss. Em um dos espaços já havia uma fotografia dela, logo ela recortou a de Hoss e a encaixou lá.

Em Virginia City, Hoss e Little Joe tinham ido ao alfaiate ver se suas roupas já estavam prontas. O pobre homem mal os reconheceu quando entraram, de tanto serviço que tinha para terminar. Para isso, lhes contou que havia passado a noite em claro e estava tão cansado eu não tinha certeza se iria ao baile daquela noite.

Depois de pegarem as roupas embaladas, Hoss decidiu ir até o hotel e Little Joe ao escritório de Roy para saber se alguém procurara por Nielle.

No hotel, Hoss soube do hóspede fino que perguntou por uma jovem de sobrenome Knightley. Mas não conseguiu descobrir de quem se tratava ou se ele iria ao baile beneficente.

Ao sair de lá, Hoss foi ao Silver Dollar e depois na prisão, se encontrar com o irmão.

- Roy... Você não vai sair colando esses cartazes por aí, não é? Logo hoje, que a cidade está envolvida com o baile da igreja.

- Sinto muito, Joe. Mas esses cartazes chegaram hoje e preciso colá-los pela cidade... Esta moça esta sendo procurada e eu soube de algumas pessoas que a viram no Silver Dollar há pouco mais de um mês.

Hoss se aproximou da mas temeroso e havia uma pilha de panfletos com o rosto de Nielle estampado, informando que ela estava desaparecida e havia uma recompensa de... Quinhentas moedas de ouro por ela! Essa não... Era muito dinheiro e se alguém a visse no baile... Precisavam mantê-la escondida até que o Dr. Melvin encontrasse alguma brecha na lei real ou até que Adam retornasse.

- Obrigado, Roy. Precisamos ir.

Sem entender direito, Little Joe o seguiu, indagando: - O eu está fazendo? Precisamos persuadir Roy a não colar os cartazes pela cidade toda!

- Estiveram perguntando por ela no hotel... E algumas das poucas pessoas que estavam no Silver Dollar no dia em que ela chegou já estão comentando que a viram. Que droga, Joe!

- Eu não os culpo. Uma mulher como ela não passa despercebida em um _saloon _e quando souberem da recompensa que estão oferecendo...

- Roy não deixará de colar os cartazes só por que nós pedimos... É o trabalho dele. Precisamos mantê-la escondida até encontrarmos uma solução para nós.

- Pobre Nielle... Ela queria muito ir ao baile e ao concurso, não é?

- Sim... Mas haverá outros depois que essa tempestade acabar. Assim espero.

Hoss e Little Joe voltaram a Ponderosa com alguns dos cartazes que Roy e Clem já haviam colado pela cidade.

Nielle e Ben estavam na sala conversando, quando ouviram o barulho da pesada porta se abrindo e fechando.

- Hoss, Joseph!... Buscaram os ternos?

- Sim Pa, estão aqui... – Hoss entregou o pacote ao pai em mãos, com um tom de voz tenso.

- O que aconteceu?... Vocês parecem preocupados – Nielle quis saber.

Os irmãos se entreolharam e Little Joe lhe entregou os panfletos: - Aconteceu isso.

- Oh não!... – Ben e Nielle viram a foto dela e os dizeres a respeito da recompensa com apreensão – Bem... Não entendo a minha própria surpresa. Cedo ou tarde isso iria acontecer. Algumas pessoas na cidade já me viram lá em companhia de Hoss... Agora, com esses panfletos espalhados por Virginia City, não poderei ir ao baile...

- Sim, é melhor você não se arriscar a aparecer por lá. E nem no concurso de pinturas, ao menos por enquanto – Ben ponderou e Joe completou: - Eu tentei convencer Roy a deixar para colar tudo depois do baile, mas pensando melhor, teria sido bem pior. Se a visse no baile antes e depois os cartazes espalhados, você seria localizada ainda mais rápido.

- Isso é, se eu já não fui localizada. Acredito que o jovem conde ou seu criado, Sr. Hoyt, já estejam por perto.

- Adam disse no telegrama que no próximo domingo estaria de volta. Ele saberá o que fazer, caso o Dr. Melvin não encontre alguma saída.

Hoss se aproximou dela e segurando sua mão, procurou desviar suas esperanças no irmão mais velho ou no advogado da família.

No fim da tarde anterior, Desmond Hoyt deixou o conforto de seus aposentos no hotel e se dirigiu à estação, para aguardar a próxima diligência que viria.

Desde que chegara em Virginia City, fizeram algumas perguntas aos moradores da região sob o paradeiro da condessa. E descobrira certos fatos que interessariam e muito ao seu senhor.

O distinto criado detestava ficar se expondo às pessoas daquele lugar... Estava habituado ao ar frio da Europa e a América era um país muito sujo, e aquela região, quente.

Por sorte não teve que esperar muito tempo, a uma certa distância já era possível ver a diligência que se aproximava.

No desembarque, apenas uma pessoa surgiu: um homem aparentando ter por volta de vinte e cinco anos, muito distinto, bem apessoado e trajado.

- Conde, seja bem vindo... Fez uma boa viagem?

- E você ainda se atreve a me fazer tal pergunta, Desmond? Péssima, foi a pior viagem que já fiz em minha vida. A diligência não parava de balançar, me sinto muito mais seguro no mar.

Um pouco apreensivo com o humor do conde, Sr. Hoyt fez um gesto indicativo para os funcionários do hotel pegarem a bagagem e seguirem-nos.

Espero que ao menos o hotel seja adequado. Esta é uma região um tanto quanto fétida. Devem ser os índios. Não sei como Nielle teve o desplante de vir se refugiar neste país... Isto é, se for realmente verdade que ela esteja aqui.

- Oh, mas é verdade senhor! Segundo relatos, ela se encontra mesmo nesta cidade. Quando mostrei a foto da condessa de Knightley, me garantiram que se tratava dela.

- Mas você sabe muito bem que pode ser mentira, principalmente pela recompensa que estou oferecendo. Há muitos aproveitadores por aí.

- Eu entreguei os panfletos ao Xerife Coffee pela manhã e ele me garantiu que começariam a colá-los hoje ainda.

Após fazer o registro na recepção, pediu que trouxessem a banheira de cobre e água quente para o banho do Conde. Após alguns minutos que mais pareceram horas, ele se trocou em silêncio e por fim falou:

- Não sabe o quanto me sinto melhor após retirar toda essa poeira de cima de mim... Mas imagino que isso não durará muito, infelizmente. O que tem para me contar a respeito daquela maldita assassina?

- Bem, ficou comprovado que ela agiu em legítima defesa, senhor...

Com um olhar frio, o rapaz se conteve para reprimir sua irritação: - Em legítima defesa ou não, isso não muda o fato de que ela matou o meu pai! Aquela... Aquela mulherzinha faria qualquer coisa para se livrar de um casamento arranjado, até mesmo matar... E foi o que ela fez. Quando eu encontrá-la, irei transformar a vida dela em um verdadeiro inferno! Vou arrastá-la de volta para a Europa, nem que para isso eu tenha que usar a força.

Engolindo em seco, Sr. Hoyt não pôde deixar de sentir pena da bela condessa de Knightley. O jovem conde era mau, assim como o pai dele. Sabia que ele falava a sério e lhe faria muito mal quando a encontrasse. Por ele mesmo, não escolheria agir assim contra alguém que sempre o tratara com gentileza e cordialidade, mas não tinha escolha... Sua família sempre trabalhara para a família do conde, há gerações.

- Bem, senhor... Estive perguntando a algumas pessoas da cidade sobre o paradeiro da condessa no _saloon_ e o barman disse que uma jovem com as características dela esteve lá pedindo emprego há cerca de um mês e pouco...

- Hmmm... E o que mais?

- Uma senhora de nome Peacock, da comissão da igreja, disse que a viu na cidade em companhia de um homem chamado Hoss Cartwright.

- Cartwright?

- Sim, senhor conde... Parece que são donos do maior rancho do estado de Nevada.

- Muito interessante... Realmente não me parece que alguém como Nielle ficaria em companhia de pessoas sem condição. Isso faz muito sentido... Pode ser mesmo que ela esteja aqui. E se estiver... Eu irei encontrá-la.

- E pelo visto não vai ser difícil, senhor. Haverá um baile hoje à noite e daqui a alguns dias, um concurso de pinturas, com um prêmio em dinheiro.

- Ah, sim! Meu pai dizia que ela adora pintar. E imagino que pela distância e as condições da viagem, ela não deva ter muito dinheiro.

- Primeiro iremos ao baile desta noite. Se não a encontrarmos lá, iremos à casa do tal Cartwright.

Sem dizer mais nada, Sr. Hoyt fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e se retirou.

Em Virginia City, no início da noite, tudo era luz e festa. Na igreja, as pessoas celebravam com muita dança, ponche e aperitivos logo no início da noite, os donativos já começaram a ser arrecadados.

Os três Cartwright já se encontravam lá. Ben conversava animadamente com os amigos da Associação dos Criadores de Gado e Little Joe dançava com a Srta. Andrews, seu par. Hoss veio acompanhado da viúva Simpson, que seria acompanhada por Adam. Já que Nielle não iria, Ben, que iria enviar suas desculpas à senhora pela viagem de seu primogênito, achou que seria melhor se Hoss o substituísse.

A jovem senhora, que era muito educada e amável, percebeu que sua companhia se encontrava calada e cabisbaixa. Eles dançaram algumas valsas, mas sem nenhum ânimo ou palavras trocadas.

- Ai... – ela resmungou baixinho quando ele pisou em seu pé.

- Oh, perdão Sra. Simpson! Eu a machuquei?

- Não, Sr. Cartwright... Está tudo bem. Poderia me trazer um pouco de ponche, por gentileza?

- Claro, eu... Eu já volto.

Tentando disfarçar sua frustração, a viúva se refugiou em um lugar próximo a Ben, que ao vê-la, se aproximou cordialmente: - Boa noite, Sra. Simpson! Está se divertindo?

- Oh, olá Sr. Cartwright! Sim, estou me divertindo muito!... Mas ao que me parece, o seu filho Hoss não está...

- Sim, ele está um pouco triste. Mas espero que, com o baile, isso logo passe.

Aproximando-se com um copo na mão, Hoss entregou-lhe o ponche e pediu licença para descansar por um minuto. Não conseguia deixar de sentir aquele gosto amargo em sua boca, não conseguia deixar de pensar em sua noiva... Queria que ela estivesse ali com ele, ao invés de estar trancafiada em casa, como se fosse uma prisioneira.

Sem perceber, tinha caminhado até um trecho mais afastado da igreja. Foi quando viu um desconhecido espreitando algumas pessoas no baile. Sem dúvida, era um homem de posses, pois trajava vestes finas e parecia ter um certo porte. Ele não era de Virginia City... Despreocupadamente, analisou os convidados por mais alguns minutos e depois um outro homem surgiu e se aproximando devagar, balançou a cabeça em um gesto negativo.

- Olhou bem?

- Sim, senhor... Ela não está aqui.

- Como assim, não está? Tem que estar! Recebemos algumas mensagens de pessoas desta cidade dizendo que ela está aqui em Virginia City!

Com a testa franzida, Hoss se esforçava para entender tudo o que diziam. Mas eles tinham um sotaque muito carregado e ele achou difícil.

"Que droga! Quem são eles?"

Alguns segundos depois, um deles foi embora, na direção oposta e o outro voltou para o baile. Com um mau pressentimento, Hoss sentiu um impulso de voltar para casa. Hop Sing nada poderia fazer para impedir que Nielle fosse embora, era necessário que outra pessoa estivesse lá.

Se aproximando de Ben e Little Joe, ele disse: - Vou voltar para Ponderosa, vocês continuem aqui.

- Mas por que, Hoss? Tente se distrair... Nielle está segura lá.

- Não sei, Joe... Estou com um mau pressentimento. Ainda há pouco vi dois sujeitos estranhos, que falavam engraçado e pareciam estar procurando alguém.

- Tudo bem Hoss, mas primeiro leve a Sra. Simpson para casa.

- Mas... Mas Pa! O senhor ou Joe não podem levá-la?

- Não, nada disso. Você a trouxe, você a leva de volta.

Sabendo que não era sábio discutir com o pai, Hoss se conformou a contragosto. E foi procurar a viúva.

Após deixar a Sra. Simpson em casa com um pedido de desculpas, Hoss retornou apressadamente para Ponderosa. Ao entrar, a sala se encontrava escura como breu e logo as reclamações de Hop Sing se fizeram ouvir: - Mas que _balulheila_ é essa? Não vê que Hop Sing quer _dolmir_ em paz?

- Hop Sing, sou eu! Nielle está acordada?

- _Acoldada_ a essa _hola_? Mas é _clalo_ que não! Ela se _lecolheu _cedo! – e voltou a subir as escadas reclamando algo em chinês.

Respirando fundo pela 'maratona', Hoss sorriu ao imaginar o cansaço do pobre Chubb com a corrida. Iria até o estábulo para lhe dar água e escovar-lhe o pelo, mas antes... Subiu as escadas sorrateiramente e abriu a porta do quarto de hóspedes com muito cuidado, censurando-se ao mesmo tempo pela ousadia. Ela estava lá, dormindo como um anjo e somente após essa prova, sentiu-se mais tranquilo. Não lhe era habitual cometer aquela invasão de privacidade, mas após ver aqueles forasteiros no baile e se lembrar dos cartazes que começaram ser espalhados pela cidade, bem... Teve medo de que ela fosse embora. Com um sorriso, fechou a porta e desceu as escadas em direção ao estábulo.

_Continua..._


	14. A Chegada do Conde

Dois dias após o baile beneficente, alguns moradores de Virginia City comentaram alegres que haviam conseguido arrecadar uma boa soma para as causas da região.

Em Ponderosa, durante o desjejum, Little Joe comentava com todos sobre como o seu encontro foi do paraíso ao inferno em questão de minutos:

- Deixei Lygia em casa e me despedi com um beijo. Até aí tudo bem...

- Até que?... – Hoss adiantou.

- Até que ela me pediu que entrasse a fim de prestar contas ao pai dela, garantindo que tudo havia corrido bem. Aceitei e do nada o Sr. Andrews começou a me fazer cobranças sobre casamento.

- Nossa... Isso é muito sério, meu filho.

- Sim eu sei, Pa! Lygia acreditou que havia algum tipo de compromisso entre nós. Mas eu não lhe dei essa confiança, eu juro!

- Nem mesmo após alguns beijos? - Hoss tentava conter o riso. Fazendo uma careta para a ironia do irmão mais velho, ele garantiu: - Mas é claro que não! E quando eu esclareci para o Sr. Andrews que a filha dele e eu não estávamos noivos, bem... Ele reagiu mal.

- E foi assim que você conseguiu esse olho roxo. – Nielle concluiu. Com um sorriso amarelo, o jovem Cartwright não pôde negar.

Todos riram, mas aquela gargalhada característica de Hoss se sobressaiu entre as de todos. E nesse momento, ele decidiu contar sobre os forasteiros que havia visto no baile, mas foi interrompido por Ben: - Pelo telegrama de Adam, ele deve chegar hoje.

- Sim, senhor Cartwright... E confesso que estou um pouco ansiosa com a chegada dele. Como o Dr. Melvin ainda não encontrou uma solução para o nosso problema, bem, acredito que ele possa tê-la.

- E o concurso de pinturas será hoje à noite, Nielle... É arriscado que você vá à cidade, precisamos pensar em outra coisa.

- Bem, enquanto isso creio que não haverá problemas. Little Joe entregou a minha pintura à comissão sob o pseudônimo de _'Uma Dama'_ *. E também não irei ao leilão, não há nenhum perigo. Assim espero.

Na enorme mesa de jantar, Hoss apoiou sua mão sob a dela com carinho e confessou:

- Estou curioso para ver o que você pintou.

Retribuindo àquele olhar terno, ela disse: - É uma surpresa. Acho que você irá gostar.

Nesse instante, alguém bateu à porta. Como Hop Sing ainda estava na cozinha, Hoss se levantou e a abriu. Ficou muito surpreso ao ver que eram os mesmos dois homens que ele tinha visto no baile.

O mais bem vestido não se identificou, apenas entrou sem ser convidado e olhou para o aspecto rústico da casa com um ar de escárnio. Logo ele foi seguido pelo outro homem.

- O que os senhores desejam?

- É aqui que vive um homem chamado... Cartwright?

- Sim, eu sou Hoss Cartwright.

Ao ouvirem as vozes que vinham da sala de estar, todos se levantaram, especialmente Nielle, que conhecia aquela outra voz e teve um mau pressentimento.

Chegando lá, suas pernas ficaram moles como gelatina ao ver o jovem conde. Cedo ou tarde isso iria acontecer, mas esperava que fosse em um momento que soubesse como agir, como negar-lhe seus direitos... Pressentira que ele estava caçando-a como a uma criminosa, mas não iria se render assim tão facilmente. Não voltaria com ele, ficaria ali com os Cartwright, com Hoss.

O homem se voltou e os dois se fitaram durante alguns segundos, travando uma muda batalha. Por fim, ele rompeu o silêncio:

- Finalmente a encontrei, condessa de Knightley! Achou que poderia se esconder de mim por muito mais tempo? Cedo ou tarde eu iria encontrá-la, mas confesso que me surpreendi com o lugar que você escolheu... Li sobre o progresso do Oeste norte-americano, mas isso aqui... É deprimente, comparado de onde viemos.

Little Joe e Ben trocaram um olhar mútuo de desprezo por toda aquela insolência. Hoss procurava conter a própria irritação. No mesmo instante os Cartwright concluíram que aquele era mesmo o homem de quem ela vinha fugindo naquelas últimas semanas.

- Não voltarei com você, Seymour... – ela conseguiu dizer, num fio de voz – Não me importa o que você diga ou faça... Não voltarei.

- Isso é o que você pensa... Você não tem escolha, é a lei! Tenho todo o direito de me casar com você, uma vez que assassinou o meu pai!

- Sr. de Knigthley... – Ben começou – A condessa matou o seu pai em legítima defesa... Ela já foi julgada, por isso não tem o direito de usar a lei do seu condado para castigá-la!

- Eu tenho todos os direitos! E não me interessa se foi em legítima defesa ou não, o fato é que ela tirou a vida do meu pai. Essa carinha de anjo não me engana... Se não fosse por você, ele ainda estaria vivo!

Se dependesse de Hoss, já teria tirado aquele almofadinha para fora dali no início daquela conversa, mas Little Joe estava ao lado dele, segurando-lhe os grandes e fortes braços, sussurrando _'Acalme-se, Hoss...'_. Mas ambos os irmãos sabia que cedo ou tarde não seria mais possível contê-lo.

- Seymour... Eu... Eu não queria matar o seu pai! Foi um acidente, eu não tive essa intenção! Ele me atacou e se eu não tivesse me defendido, ele teria me matado...

- É mentira! – uma lágrima pingou de um de seus olhos, o que a deixou com o coração ainda mais apertado por ele – Você o matou porque não queria aceitar o compromisso com ele. Mas eu sou mais esperto do que o meu pai. Não permitirei que faça comigo o que fez para ele.

Nesse instante, Hoss reagiu. Soltou seus braços que estavam presos por Joe e segurou o conde pelo colarinho, suspendendo-o do chão como se segurasse um boneco:

- Nielle não irá se casar com você! Não pode obrigá-la... E vá embora daqui agora mesmo, antes que eu o quebre em dois pedaços!

Desmond Hoyt, que até aquele momento havia ficado quieto, tentou separá-los ao ver que o conde estava quase desfalecendo: - Por favor, solte-o! Ele tem uma saúde frágil!

- É verdade, Hoss... Por favor, coloque-o no chão! – Nielle pediu. Ele o soltou apenas porque ela havia pedido, caso contrário, teria expulsado-o dali.

Recompondo-se, o conde olhou para aquele homem enorme ao lado de Nielle e disse: - Mas... Mas como se atreve? Você vai pagar caro por isso, seu brutamontes!

- Não insulte o meu irmão em nossa casa! Você não está no seu reino aqui. Se continuar nos ameaçando, terão duas pessoas para expulsá-los de Ponderosa.

- Hoss, Little Joe, acalmem-se. Vamos conversar com o conde civilizadamente e tenho certeza de que resolveremos esse problema.

- Não há nada para resolver! Está decidido, Nielle vai voltar comigo, pois pela lei do condado de Norfolk, tenho o direito de me casar com el que pretendo fazer.

Tomando-a pelo braço, ele a arrastou até a porta, mas Little Joe bloqueou a passagem com o corpo e Hoss apertou seu antebraço com força, fazendo com que ele desse um gritinho de dor.

- Saia da frente! – Sr. Hoyt gritou – Eu exijo que abra caminho para mim e o conde!

- Suas ordens não valem aqui – e dando-lhe um soco, Joe quase derrubou-o no chão. Porém ele reagiu, revidando o soco, mas por fim ele foi vencido pelo jovem Cartwright.

- Desmond! Ora, seu...

Hoss novamente levantou o conde pelo colarinho e passando a mãos pelo forro babado de seu colete para limpá-lo, derrubou-lhe com um forte soco que quase lhe tirou os sentidos. Isso nunca havia lhe acontecido na vida, sempre havia sido cercado de luxo e proteção. Nunca alguém se atrevera a contrariar suas ordens antes e muito menos ameaçá-lo. Colocando a mão na boca, ele arregalou os olhos ao olhar para ela e ver o sangue que estava saindo de seu nariz. Olhando para eles com ódio, falou com tanto desprezo que parecia cuspir as palavras: - Seus selvagens! Nunca fui tão ultrajado em toda a minha vida!... Juro que vão pagar caro por me humilharem desse jeito!

E sendo amparado pelo criado, levantou as calças pomposas e limpando-se, foi embora.

Nielle havia observado a cena imóvel, mal acreditando na coragem de Hoss e Little Joe. Não pôde deixar de sorrir, porque no fundo de seu coração, aquilo era o que ela sempre desejara fazer com o conde, desde que o conhecera.

- Ele não nos incomodará por um bom tempo. – Hoss disse segurando a mão da noiva.

- E como Adam chegará hoje, ele nos dirá como agir. – Joe completou.

Ben estava sério. O conde tinha muito ódio no olhar e sua ameaça não parecia ter sido em vão. Suas palavras não ficariam perdidas ao vento.

Já era noite e os Cartwright já haviam se arrumado para o leilão. Conforme o combinado, Nielle, que já havia enviado a pintura para a comissão, ficaria em Ponderosa até que todos retornassem. Hoss, porém, não queria ir. Temia deixa-la ali sem alguma proteção e também as ameaças do conde.

- Não há o que temer, Hoss... E as pessoas sabem que você está em Virginia City, seria estranho se você não fosse.

- Little Joe está certo, Hoss. Fique tranquilo, nada irá me acontecer. Além do mais, não está curioso para ver o que eu pintei? Eu também quero que você a veja.

Mais tranquilo, ele concordou. Aproveitando essa deixa, a moça disse que precisava conversar a sós com ele por um minuto antes de irem.

- Está bem, vamos lá fora.

A noite estava fria e escura, mas mesmo assim ele conseguia ver o brilho dos olhos dela. Estendendo-lhe a mão direita e segurando a dele com a esquerda, entregou-lhe uma pequena caixinha.

- Quero que você fique com isto como presente de noivado. É uma peça valiosa nos dois sentidos: físico e emocional. Pertenceu à minha mãe... Agora quero que você fique com ele. Por favor, não me diga que não irá aceitar, porque eu não o receberei de volta.

Abrindo a caixinha com cuidado, aqueles belos olhos azuis contemplaram um lindo relicário de ouro... Como em seu sonho. Espantado, ele disse:

- É... É uma joia muito bonita. Mas não entendo porque quer que ela fique comigo.

Ela o abriu e ele viu que lá dentro havia uma foto dele e dela. Hoss ficou muito feliz com aquela sensibilidade e também com a coincidência com o que ele havia sonhado, semanas atrás.

- Agora entende o por quê? Sempre que não estivermos juntos, quero que esse seja o seu aliado. Não parece fazer muito sentido agora, mas saiba que, sempre que estiver com ele, estará comigo, não importa a distância...

Hoss assentiu e segurando os ombros dela, deu-lhe um beijo, que ela correspondeu com paixão.

"_Estaremos sempre juntos..." _ela havia lhe dito, antes que eles partissem para o leilão.

_Continua..._

* _'A Lady'_- esse foi um pseudônimo inicialmente usado pela romancista inglesa Jane Austen para publicar suas obras.


	15. Deixando o Ninho

Assim como na noite do baile, o evento para o leilão das telas estava repleto de pessoas. Roy e Clem já se encontravam no local para garantirem a segurança, a comissão checava a bancada para o leiloeiro e as cadeiras para os participantes e convidados.

Entre os cochichos sobre o lote de peças, qual participante ganharia ou não, a comida servida e quem não estava presente, tudo indicava que o evento seria um sucesso.

Ao ver os Cartwright, a Sra. Peacock, organizadora dos eventos beneficentes da igreja, se aproximou muito entusiasmada: - Boa noite Ben, Hoss e Little Joe! Muito obrigada por terem vindo! Onde está Adam?

- Boa noite, Sra. Peacock. Ele ainda não retornou da viagem, mas deve chegar ainda hoje ou amanhã.

Olhando para eles como se estivesse procurando alguém, ela disse: - Oh, entendo. E onde está aquela bela mocinha que se inscreveu para o concurso? Ela não virá?

- Surgiu um imprevisto e ela não poderá vir – Ben interveio com uma desculpa.

- Oh... É uma pena. Ela parecia tão animada a participar do concurso... Confesso que até mesmo fiquei curiosa para saber o que ela iria pintar quando me perguntou sobre figuras humanas...

O leiloeiro escolhido havia sido o Sr. Goldsmith, mas por um motivo de saúde, ele não pôde ir. Nisso, a comissão decidiu escolher um substituto por um sorteio. E o escolhido foi justamente Ben Cartwright, que surpreso, subiu até a bancada e começou a dizer com sua voz vigorosa:

- Boa noite, senhoras e senhores... Vamos dar início ao terceiro leilão beneficente de Virginia City, presidido pela Sra. Peacock.

A boa senhora se levantou do lugar de onde estava e acenou timidamente para a população.

- Por favor, tomem seus lugares. E vamos dar início ao leilão.

Assim que todos se sentaram, Little Joe viu um vulto negro se aproximar na escuridão. Cutucando Hoss, que estava distraído fitando o pai na bancada: - Veja só quem chegou.

Era Adam, que se aproximava deles bem rápido. Quando um outro senhor estava prestes a tomar o lugar vago entre eles, Joe se desculpou, dizendo que já estava reservado.

- Em cima da hora, irmão mais velho.

- Cheguei ainda há pouco e deixei minhas malas no hotel. Pa está como o leiloeiro desta vez?

Olhando ao redor, não encontrou a quem procurava: - Onde está a Condessa?

- Em Ponderosa... Há cartazes com o rosto dela espalhados por toda Virginia City. E o conde já esteve no rancho procurando por ela.

Adam ficou surpreso. Sabia que o conde estava à procura dela, mas não imaginou que ele já estivesse ali e tão rápido. Imaginou que chegaria à Virginia City com todas as surpresas sendo que era exatamente o contrário.

- A pintura dela está no concurso sob o pseudônimo 'Uma Dama'. Nos últimos dias ela fez muito mistério acerca do tema, passava horas trancafiada no quarto, pintando.

Adam não disse nada e Little Joe lembrou-se de algo mais que ele não sabia: - Ela e Hoss ficaram noivos...

- O quê? – ele se voltou, olhando com desaprovação para Hoss, que estava mais à frente – Droga... Era isso o que eu temia... Vi como ele olhava para ela e imaginei que algo assim pudesse acontecer. Vocês não leram o telegrama que eu enviei? Ela é comprometida com o enteado pela lei de Norfolk.

- Antes que Pa lesse o seu telegrama, ela nos contou tudo. E acalme-se, pois ela e Hoss se amam de verdade. Pedimos a orientação do Dr. Melvin sobre uma forma de contornar essa lei, mas ele ainda não encontrou nenhuma.

Hoss, alheio à conversa dos irmãos, procurava pelo conde com o olhar em meio à plateia. Aquele maldito tinha que estar ali, em algum lugar. Mas não o encontrou e ouviu a voz do pai anunciando as telas do primeiro lote.

Algumas eram bonitas e de muito bom gosto. Haviam sido pintadas em sua maioria pelas mulheres da região e retratavam Virginia City, os ranchos, as belezas naturais e suas riquezas. Também havia uma variedade de natureza morta, que arrancaram suspiros de todos. Era possível perceber que os lotes haviam sido divididos entre as telas de menor qualidade, que foram leiloadas em lances mais baixos, às regulares, leiloadas a preços médios.

Por fim, Ben anunciou o último lote. Todos imaginaram que ele consistia nas melhores telas do concurso e estavam certos.

Trouxeram à bancada uma tela que estava coberta por um pano branco de linho, muito limpo. Ben olhou no papel que lhe foi entregue os dados sobre ela e o valor do lance inicial, que até aquele momento era o mais alto.

- Esta tela faz parte do último lote do leilão beneficente e foi eleita pela comissão a campeã do concurso de pintura. A autora, que entregou a peça sob o pseudônimo de 'Uma Dama', orientou a comissão que, caso vencesse, o prêmio de 500 dólares em dinheiro deveria ser doado às causas beneficentes.

Os Cartwright sorriram com o gesto e a decisão da autora da tela, que sabiam ser Nielle. No início ela precisava do dinheiro para fugir ou se manter durante algum tempo, mas as coisas haviam mudado muito nas últimas semanas.

Um membro da comissão entregou um outro papel a Ben, que o leu: - A tela, pintada por 'Uma Dama', foi nomeada como: 'Duas Gerações de Bondade'.

O pano foi retirado e suspiros de admiração foram involuntariamente arrancados da plateia. A pintura continha pinceladas precisas e firmes, ao mesmo tempo em que carregava sentimento e pareciam conter vida. A maioria das pessoas imaginou que ela havia sido pintada por algum artista profissional.

Sorridente e serena em cores vivas, estava Inger Cartwright. Logo abaixo, seu filho Hoss, com a mesma expressão no rosto. Ben ficou estático diante daquela pintura tão bonita e sensível. Na plateia, Adam e Joe fitaram o irmão que contemplava a tela com os olhos rasos d'água. Ainda sem conseguir dizer nada, o olhar de Ben se encontrou com o de seus filhos e o restante da plateia, que entendeu que aquela pintura pertencia aos Cartwright.

Tirando um talão de dentro do bolso, ele assinou um cheque de 1.500 dólares, o entregou à comissão e tirando a tela do cavalete, desceu da bancada e o entregou nas mãos de Hoss.

Em Ponderosa, Nielle aguardava ansiosa a chegada dos Cartwright a fim de saber o que acharam do quadro. E também, porque não gostava de ficar ali sozinha. Hop Sing estava na cozinha, mas dali a pouco se recolheria. Porém ela não iria antes de falar com os rapazes.

Foi até a estante, pegou um livro sobre a Guerra Civil, sentou-se na poltrona de couro e começou a lê-lo. Ela via as frases e tentava se concentrar nelas, mas não conseguia. Decidiu ir até o celeiro e tratar um pouco do Chubb. Hoss amava aquele cavalo e ela já o amava também. Além disso, sentiu que o ar da noite lhe faria bem.

Indo até a cozinha, avisou a Hop Sing onde estaria e que não iria demorar. Logo depois, saiu e levou um choque ao sentir o ar gelado que fazia lá fora. Voltou, pegou um xale de lã que tinha trazido, e saiu novamente, se cobrindo.

No celeiro, sorriu ao ver Chubb, Cochise e Sport. Eles haviam usado a carruagem maior para irem à cidade, por isso seus cavalos descansavam ali. Aproximando-se de Chubb, ela pegou uma escova e começou a acarinhar seu pelo, sussurrando no ouvido do animal: - Oi Chubb!... Vim cuidar um pouquinho de você enquanto seu dono não está...Você é muito carinhoso assim como ele, sabia? Hoss te adora!...

Um som de aplausos fez com que ela desse sobressalto e se voltasse para a porta do celeiro. A cor fugiu de sua face quando ela viu o conde gargalhando e batendo palmas. Sr. Hoyt estava ao lado dele, apontando uma arma para ela.

- Que cena mais inusitada! Você deu para conversar com animais agora, condessa?

- Seymour!... O que faz aqui? E por que essa arma?

- Ora, a razão é muito simples: você não quis vir comigo por bem, então virá por mal.

Balançando a cabeça em negativa, Nielle sentiu seu estômago se revoltando e suas pernas amolecerem. Com os olhos marejados, ela pediu: - Por favor... Por favor, não me force a ir com você... Não podemos nos casar! Nós não nos amamos!

- E desde quando isso importa? Pessoas do nosso nível social sempre se casaram por conveniência. Amor é o de menos. – os olhos do conde brilhavam de forma sinistra e ao mesmo tempo sarcástica à medida em que ele se aproximava, o que assustou Nielle e fazia com que ela recuasse a cada passo que ele dava - Além disso, quero fazer com que você pague por ter matado o meu pai...

- Eu já estou pagando Seymour, mesmo sem ter culpa... A imagem de seu pai morto me aparece em sonhos, num infinito tormento! Não tive a intenção de matá-lo, mas naquele momento lutei por minha vida! Ele teria me matado se eu não reagisse.

- Mas é isso o que você deveria tê-lo deixado fazer! – e enterrando a mão direita na massa de cabelos vermelhos, puxou a cabeça dela sentindo prazer ao vê-la gemer de dor.

- Você é um sádico!

- Obrigado pelo elogio! Agora, vamos.

Fazendo um sinal para Desmond Hoyt, ele se aproximou com um vidrinho e um pedaço de pano. Os olhos da moça se arregalaram quando deduziu que aquilo era clorofórmio. Ao sentir o contado do pano com aquele forte odor, ela não pôde suportar e perdeu os sentidos.

- Ótimo. Assim ficará ainda mais fácil carregá-la. Ajude-me a levá-la, vamos sair logo deste lugar antes que os Cartwright voltem.

Enquanto a pegava no colo, o xale que ela usava se desenrolou e caiu no chão. Sr. Hoyt jogou o pedaço de pano com o clorofórmio ao lado, próximo ao Chubb.

O conde havia alugado uma cabana ao leste, para se esconder até a manhã do dia seguinte, em que fugiriam com Nielle na diligência que sairia de Virginia City. Eles a tomariam passando por um atalho próximo à cabana que os levaria à estrada.

O frio da noite havia aumentado ainda mais, dificultando um pouco a cavalgada, mas conseguiram chegar lá no tempo previsto.

Após alguns minutos, enquanto o Sr. Hoyt acendia a lareira, Nielle recobrou a consciência. Esfregando as mãos nos braços para afastar o frio, ela perguntou num fio de voz:

- Onde... Onde estou?

Tomando um cobertor e estendendo-o sobre ela sem que o conde visse, ele sussurrou: - Cubra-se, condessa. Está muito frio esta noite.

- Sr. Hoyt... Para onde me levaram?

- Para uma cabana, a leste da propriedade dos Cartwright.

- Por que o senhor está ajudando Seymour? Eu lhe fiz algum mal?

Suspirando, ele se voltou de costas para ela: - Não, condessa... Mal nenhum. Mas é que minha família serve a dele há gerações.

- Ora, ora... Vejo que já despertou de seu sono real!

Engolindo em seco e tentando conter seu asco pelo jovem conde, Nielle disse: - Seymour... Por favor, me deixe aqui e fuja... Os Cartwright nos encontrarão mais cedo ou mais tarde.

- Fugir? E por que diabos você acha que fugiria e abriria mão dos meus direitos?

- Porque isso o que você está fazendo é sequestro! Você me trouxe aqui à força, eu não queria vir!

- Quanta tolice... Você sabe muito bem que tê-la é um direito meu. Isso não é sequestro pelas leis de Norfolk!

- Mas nós não estamos em Norfolk, estamos na América... E... E aqui estou comprometida com outro homem. Não importa para onde você me leve, ele irá me encontrar.

O medo que Nielle sentiu naquele momento foi indescritível. O rosto do conde endureceu como se tivesse sido talhado em pedra e logo se converteu em uma horrível carranca. Aproximando-se dela como um raio, e apertando seus braços com força, ele gritou enquanto sacudia-a: - O que foi que você disse? Comprometida com outro homem? Quem?

- Me solte, Seymour! Você está me machucando!

- E vou machucar ainda mais! Diga-me logo de quem se trata!

- Hoss Cartwright...

- Hoss Cartwright?... – franziu a testa numa tentativa de se lembrar - Quem, aquele gordo? Há, há, há, há, há!... Você está brincando comigo! – e soltou-a.

Massageando os braços doloridos, ela o fitou com ódio, desprezando a fundo aquela crueldade dele.

- Não é brincadeira. Eu me apaixonei por ele... Hoss é nobre, gentil e valente... E ele é muito mais homem do que você jamais foi!

- Nunca mais repita isso! – e apontou o revólver para a cabeça dela – Você não faria uma tolice dessas de deixar Norfolk para se casar com um rancheiro. Perderia o título e sua herança.

- Eu não me importo com o título e a herança. Meu pai não tem só a mim, mas também ao meu irmão mais novo, a quem ele pode legar tudo.

- Isso é ridículo! Você não passa de uma imbecil! Amanhã bem cedo iremos tomar a diligência para São Francisco e de lá, o navio de volta para a Inglaterra. Por isso, pode ir se conformando.

- Hoss virá!... Eu sei que ele virá... – disse ela, quase como para si mesma.

_Continua..._

_**Notas:** Quero agradecer ao meu irmão Felipe por ter feito o desenho que ilustra a pintura que Nielle fez para o leilão!  
Para ver a imagem, acesse o link: tinyurl pinturanielle_

_Coloque ponto com barra depois de tinyurl e o restante sem os espaços no seu navegador._


	16. A Busca

Pouco depois de comprarem o quadro de Nielle, os Cartwright deixaram a festa e voltaram para o rancho. A casa estava silenciosa, mas assim que se aproximaram mais viram a figura de um preocupado Hop Sing surgindo com uma lamparina em uma das mãos.

- Sr. Cartwright! Sr. Cartwright!...

Saindo de sua carruagem, Ben se aproximou do cozinheiro, procurando acalmá-lo.

- O que houve, Hop Sing? Fique calmo e fale devagar.

- Srta. Nielle disse a Hop Sing que_ ilia_ ao estábulo cuidar de Chubb, e não está mais lá! Ela não está no _qualto _também.

Os irmãos se entreolharam e Adam correu para o estábulo, enquanto Hoss foi para o quarto dela e Little Joe foi procurar pelo restante da casa. Quando voltaram a se reunir, Hoss e o caçula disseram que ela não estava ali e Adam contou o que encontrou:

- Esse xale e esse pedaço de pano estavam perto de Chubb.

Hoss nunca tinha visto aquele xale antes, mas constatou que era de Nielle porque tinha o perfume dela.

- Esse pedaço de pano está com um cheiro muito forte, Adam.

- Sim, Joe... É clorofórmio.

- Clorofórmio?

- Então quer dizer que aquele maldito esteve aqui e a levou, Pa – Hoss concluiu, frustrado – Se ele fizer algum mal a ela, eu o mato. Irei atrás deles.

- Não seja tolo Hoss, está escuro como o breu. Você não conseguirá rastreá-los a essa hora da noite. Iremos esperar o amanhecer.

- Eu não irei esperar, Adam. Não vou aguentar ficar aqui parado, sem saber o que ele pode estar fazendo com Nielle.

Entrando no estábulo, Hoss selou Chubb e o montou, ignorando os apelos do irmão caçula: - Hoss!... Hoss, espere!

- Deixe-o, Joseph. Ele não irá nos ouvir agora.

- Mas, Pa!...

- Vá até o escritório de Roy e reporte o desaparecimento da noiva de seu irmão. Diga a ele que Hoss saiu para segui-los e que precisamos de ajuda para procurá-los ao amanhecer.

- Sim, senhor.

- Pa... Eles não conseguirão deixar a região sem uma diligência e imagino que desejam tomar a que parte para São Francisco. Amanhã uma irá partir bem cedo, ganharemos mais tempo se pudermos atrasá-la.

- Boa ideia, Adam. Daqui a pouco partiremos para a estação para tentarmos atrasar a partida da diligência, mas antes quero conversar com você.

E indicando a entrada da casa, Adam o seguiu. Lá Ben colocou o primogênito a par de tudo o que Nielle havia lhes contado, no dia em que receberam seu telegrama. Ele então compreendeu a atitude reservada da condessa, o ódio e a crueldade do enteado e seu medo de ser localizada. Parecia que Hoss finalmente havia encontrado uma mulher digna de seu amor e dedicação e mesmo em meio àquela tensão com o sequestro da jovem, ele ficou mais tranquilo quanto à índole dela. Por fim, Ben lhe explicou sobre o empecilho que havia para que ela e Hoss se casassem e a dificuldade do Dr. Melvin em encontrar uma brecha na lei que permitisse isso sem causar algum incidente diplomático.

- Você já esteve naquela região antes?

- Sim, já estive em Nothumberland, onde a mãe dela nasceu.

- E não há algo que possamos fazer?

- Bem... As únicas soluções possíveis seriam a morte do conde ou a renúncia do título.

- Renúncia do título?

- Sim. Ela teria que assinar um documento oficilializando a renúncia do título dela como condessa de Knightley. Após isso, ela passaria a ser uma simples plebeia, mas se ela realmente amar Hoss, fará isso.

Ben assentiu, preocupado. Em seguida, levantou-se e fez um sinal para o filho indicando que deveriam partir para a estação.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Estava tudo tão escuro, que Hoss não fazia ideia de como estava conseguindo cavalgar àquela hora da noite. Adam estava certo, ele não conseguia rastrear nada, apenas a luz da lua iluminava o seu caminho. Porém ele sabia que tinha que continuar.

Cavalgou durante mais algum tempo, mas finalmente foi vencido pelo cansaço, a escuridão e o temor em apagar os possíveis rastros deixados pela fuga. Diabos! Ele escolheu uma noite bem escura para levá-la, o que lhe dava uma certa vantagem.

Apeando, Hoss juntou alguns gravetos e fez uma pequena fogueira, pois aquela noite também estava muito fria. Passou alguns minutos pensando em Nielle, em como ela estaria nas mãos daquele maldito, que só lhe desejava o mal... Ficou irado ao imaginar que ele a tinha forçado a deixar Ponderosa... Mas lutaria da forma que fosse preciso para tê-la de volta. E após divagar por mais algum tempo, por fim adormeceu.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Já estava quase amanhecendo e o Conde havia colocado o Sr. Hoyt para vigiar Nielle, que se esforçava para não amanhecer realmente e fingia dormir, apegando-se à esperança de uma possível fuga.

O criado era um homem bastante resistente e conseguiu manter-se desperto por longas horas, porém não resistiu durante toda a noite e acabou dormindo.

A jovem cativa esperou por mais algum tempo e sorrateiramente, levantou-se, enrolou-se no cobertor para proteger-se do frio e deixou a cabana caminhando durante os primeiros trechos para não desperta-los com seus passos. Olhando para trás de quando em vez, ao ver-se mais afastada da cabana, pôs-se a correr. E correu muito, até quase perder todo o seu fôlego. Nunca tinha estado naquele trecho antes, mas procurou seguir pela direção oposta a que tinham vindo, julgando que isso ao menos a aproximaria da Ponderosa. Durante o percurso, ela rezava pata que estivesse certa.

Enquanto corria, tropeçou e caiu, arranhando parte do braço e do queixo. A queda a fez soltar um gritinho, que assustou um cavalo que estava próximo e o fez relinchar.

- Hmm?... O que houve, Chubb? – perguntou uma voz que ela conhecia muito bem.

- Hoss!... Hoss, é você?

O grandalhão achou que estava sonhando, mas não, era Nielle quem estava deitada ali de bruços e com o queixo ralado. Ele se levantou e a amparou, abraçando-a e beijando-a.

- Você se machucou.

- Oh, não foi nada! Estou tão feliz em encontrá-lo! Tive tanto medo, Hoss... O conde está louco de ódio por mim.

- Não precisa ter mais medo. Eu estou aqui e sei que Pa e meus irmãos irão buscar ajuda. Venha, vamos. Não podemos mais ficar aqui.

Eles apagaram o fogo, juntaram tudo, montaram em Chubb e começaram a cavalgar em direção à Ponderosa.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Aos poucos os primeiros raios de sol começaram a entrar pelas janelas da pequena cabana. Sr. Hoyt se virou em uma posição mais confortável e aos poucos foi despertando de seu sono. Quando abriu os olhos e viu que a condessa não estava ali, levantou-se num sobressalto.

- Conde Seymour! Conde Seymour!...

- Hmm... Você tem que ter um bom motivo para me acordar assim, Desmond... – murmurou ele, virando-se, coçando os olhos e bocejando – O que diabos foi agora?

- A... A condessa fugiu!

Arregalando os olhos, o conde se levantou num pulo, possesso: - O quê? Você a deixou fugir? Seu imbecil! Eu mandei que a vigiasse a noite inteira!

- M-me desculpe, senhor... É que eu estava cansado e acabei adormecendo...

- Seu energúmeno! Se ela conseguir alcançar os Cartwright, eles nos denunciarão por sequestro!

- M-mas e quanto à lei do condado? E seus direitos reais? – o pobre criado estava quase desfalecendo.

- Odeio admitir, mas ela estava certa quanto ao fato de estarmos na América... O país tem as suas próprias leis e aqui o que fizemos foi rapto, já que ela se comprometeu com aquele gorducho Cartwright.

- Eu não entendo, conde... Ontem o senhor disse a ela que isso não mudava nada.

- Mas é claro que você não entende nada, você é um idiota! Eu estava blefando, entendeu? Blefando! Pensar... Preciso pensar no que fazer!

Respirando fundo a fim de se acalmar, o conde estava vermelho como um pimentão e o criado procurava se recompor dos insultos que sofrera. O que faria se fosse preso naquele país? Não era aquilo que desejava para si mesmo... Iria... Iria...

Correndo em direção à porta e sem olhar para trás, Sr. Hoyt surpreendeu o conde, que começou a gritar: - O que diabos você está fazendo, Desmond?

- Vou fugir daqui! Não posso ser preso e condenado pela sua loucura... Já perdi muitos anos da minha vida servindo a sua família! – respondeu enquanto tentava abrir a porta com as mãos trêmulas.

- Fugir? Isso não! Você não pode me deixar! Não vou levar a culpa sozinho!

Assim que conseguiu destravar o trinco, Desmond usou todas as suas forças para correr em direção à própria liberdade. Mas o conde foi mais rápido e pegando a arma, atirou nele pelas costas, contemplando sua agonia poucos metros à frente. Voltando para o interior da cabana, pegou uma de suas malas, uma lamparina e uma pequena tocha acesa. Aproximando-se de Desmond, que ainda respirava, espalhou o querosene por todo o corpo dele e falou baixinho em seu ouvido: - Ninguém que ousa me trair escapa vivo e você sabe, seu maldito... Mas é uma pena para você não ter feito a lição de casa.

Em seguida se afastou e ateou fogo, ouvindo com frieza os gritos dele e sem nada fazer para por fim àquela morte lenta.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Na estação, Ben e Adam conseguiram adiar a partida da diligência com um mandado expedido por um Juiz, que era um amigo de longa data do patriarca. No escritório do xerife, Little Joe havia contado toda a verdade a Roy, que se dispôs a ajudá-los com a busca, juntamente com seu assistente Clem.

Todos se reuniram em Ponderosa no início da manhã e começaram a seguir os rastros deixados por Hoss no meio da noite e quando eles os perderam, encontraram os vestígios do acampamento que ele havia feito.

- Veja Pa, alguém montou uma fogueira aqui.

- É mesmo, Joe. Talvez Hoss tenha passado a noite aqui. – Adam respondeu.

- E pelo visto havia mais alguém com ele – Clem completou o raciocínio – Vejam, pegadas. Mas vieram daquela direção pra cá.

Ben apeou e se aproximou para vê-las melhor.

- Parecem pés pequenos, calçados por uma bota. – Joe disse de longe.

- Sim, Joseph... Parece que Nielle conseguiu alcançar Hoss.

- Vamos seguir essas pegadas Ben e ver aonde elas nos levarão. Espero que nos deem alguma pista do esconderijo deles.

- Certo, Roy.

Ben montou e logo eles partiram, seguindo as marcas dos cascos do animal pelo chão úmido.

Após cavalgarem algum tempo, começaram a sentir um cheiro muito forte e pútrido no ar. Tampando as narinas com o antebraço, ao longe puderam avistar uma pequena cabana e um foco de fumaça.

- Meu Deus, que cheiro horrível!

- Atearam fogo em algo no chão... Vamos nos aproximar para ver.

Assim que Adam chegou mais perto com Sport, assustou-se ao reconhecer uma figura humana: - É um corpo!

- Será Hoss? – Joe apeou, preocupado. O mais velho fez o mesmo e aproximando-se com cuidado, analisou o cadáver que ainda queimava e respondeu: - Não, não é ele... E também não me parece ser uma mulher. Será o conde?

- Ele tinha um criado, Adam. Talvez seja ele. Senão, então é uma pobre alma que veio ao lugar errado na hora errada.

Clem foi até a cabana e após revista-la, voltou com um balde de madeira cheio de água até o topo e o usou para apagar as chamas que consumiam o corpo. Depois disse: - Eles passaram a noite na cabana, mas não há mais ninguém lá.

Visivelmente preocupado, Roy disse: - Ben, esse já se tornou um caso muito sério, de assassinato e não mais o sequestro da noiva de Hoss... Seja quem estivermos procurando, o sujeito é cruel e perigoso.

- Eu nunca tinha visto algo assim por aqui antes nesses anos trabalhando como assistente de xerife... Queimar uma pessoa!... Todo cristão sabe que isso não dá paz para a vítima.

- É melhor nós irmos. – Adam interrompeu os pensamentos de Clem com secura – Há um criminoso à solta e Hoss está correndo perigo.

- Clem, enrole o corpo em um lençol e o envie para o consultório do Dr. Martin. Precisamos saber quem é esse pobre diabo.

- Agora mesmo, Roy.

Voltando-se, Ben liderou o caminho e foi seguido pelo Xerife e os filhos.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

- Vamos nos esconder aqui, Nielle. – Hoss apeou, ajudando-a a descer e pegando o cantil que estava atrelado à sela. Deu-o a ela, que bebeu alguns goles e logo em seguida ele bebeu também. Entornando um pouco na concha que fez com uma das mãos e molhou a boca de Chubb, que também parecia cansado.

Hoss amarrou Chubb a uma árvore que estava próxima e eles se sentaram atrás de uma rocha grande. A vantagem daquele lugar era justamente as rochas, que os ajudariam a se esconder.

- Hoss, essa espingarda é a mesma usada em caçadas, certo? – perguntou ela, apontando para a arma atrelada à sela.

- Sim, por que pergunta?

- Bem, eu costumava caçar patos com meu pai e meu irmão nos verões do condado. Deixe-a comigo, assim poderei ajudá-lo caso haja algum perigo.

Um tanto quanto cético e temeroso, ele a olhou com uma sombra de dúvida e respondeu enquanto checava o seu revólver: - Acho melhor não, Nielle. Aquela arma não é para senhoritas. O cabo dela é muito pesado, serve apenas para quem está habituado a caçar animais de grande porte.

- Mas... Mas, Hoss!...

- Deixe o perigo comigo. – ele negou mais uma vez, sorrindo – Não quero que você se machuque caso aconteça algo.

A contragosto, ela teve que aceitar. Porém não conseguia deixar de sentir uma pontada no peito.

Os ficaram descansando abraçados até que Nielle adormeceu. Logo Hoss a soltou com gentileza e ficou de vigia.

Um longo tempo se passou até que ele ouviu um barulho. Um cavaleiro se aproximava ao longe apressado e Hoss percebeu que o pobre animal estava quase morto de tão cansado.

Somente quando ele chegou mais perto é que o reconheceu: era o conde. Raciocinando com rapidez, Hoss decidiu se esconder em algumas rochas mais afastadas para não colocar Nielle em risco caso houvesse algum confronto. Ele tentou correr rápido, mas o barulho dos pedregulhos chamou a atenção do conde que, transtornado, gritou: - Quem está aí? Apareça!

Hoss se encolheu ainda mais, porém mantendo a arma em punho. Um curto silêncio se fez, enquanto o conde aguardava a resposta. Olhando de um lado para o outro, ele desmontou armado, dando a volta de rocha em rocha, procurando por seu algoz.

- Largue a arma, Cartwright!

Suando, ele lentamente obedeceu. Virando-se devagar, encontrou o olhar frio do homem de quem sua noiva vinha fugindo há tanto tempo.

- Há, há, há, há! Foi muito fácil render você, Cartwright! Fácil até demais!... Não acredito que Nielle escolheu se casar com um rancheiro feio feito você!

Controlando a raiva que sentia, Hoss procurava uma pensar em uma maneira de desarmá-lo, mas naquele momento essa possibilidade era muito remota.

- O que vai fazer?

- Em primeiro lugar, encontrar a condessa. Onde ela está?

- Ela não está aqui...

- Você mente muito mal, Cartwright... Eu sei que ela está escondida em algum lugar por aqui. Agora, me diga onde. – engatilhando a arma, apontou para o céu e atirou.

Nielle acordou sobressaltada com o som alto do disparo e deslizando entre as rochas, conseguiu ver Hoss logo à frente, acossado pelo conde, que apontava uma arma para ele.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Alguns quilômetros à frente, Ben, Adam, Little Joe e Roy ouviram o mesmo som:

- Um disparo! E não foi muito longe daqui!

- Talvez seja Hoss, Adam! E o conde!

- Vamos nos apressar, ele deve estar em perigo.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Voltando para sua posição original devagar, Nielle se aproximou de Chubb e desatou o nó que prendia a espingarda que estava presa à sela. Era mesmo uma arma pesada, mas ela tinha forças para segurá-la. Após ajustá-la em seu corpo, saiu do esconderijo e a apontou para o conde, dizendo: - Acabou, Seymour! Largue a arma!

Num sobressalto, o conde se virou e Hoss aproveitou essa chance para enfim desarmá-lo. Os dois começaram a lutar e embora Hoss tivesse vantagem em força e tamanho, o conde também usava todas as suas forças para se defender e apontar a arma para o peito de seu inimigo.

Nielle começou a descer, tentando se aproximar mais para rendê-lo novamente, porém não houve tempo: um novo disparo soou, mas ela não conseguia ver para onde a arma apontava e quem havia sido ferido.

Os rostos dos dois homens mantinham uma expressão imutável de horror. A pergunta dela só foi respondida quando seu amado tombou ferido no chão.

- Hoss! – Nielle gritou com lágrimas nos olhos.

_Continua...__  
_


	17. Condenação

- Hoss! Hoss, você está bem? – gritou Nielle desesperada, enquanto se aproximava do corpo.

Bufando, o conde enxugava o suor da testa e tentava se recompor da luta que travara há pouco. Estava fraco, tinha usado todas as suas energias e sentia-se esgotado. O grandalhão era muito forte, mas conseguira. Ninguém podia com ele, nem mesmo um rancheiro com o dobro de seu tamanho.

Nielle abaixou-se para amparar Hoss, que agonizava, ainda consciente. Chorando, ela o abraçou e o beijou, analisando a ferida em sua barriga, que parecia ser grave.

- Meu Deus... Se eu não estivesse vendo, não acreditaria. Você se importa mesmo com esse rancheiro chucro, não é?

- É claro que eu me importo, tenho sentimentos por ele! E mais uma vez digo que ele é muito mais homem do que você jamais foi, Seymour!

- Eu já te disse para não repetir isso!

- É a verdade! Seu covarde... Covarde! Não importa como, eu me casarei com Hoss e não com você, nunca!

Virando o rosto, ela voltou a fitar Hoss, que viu nos olhos dele o brilho do ódio: - Não, não vai! No que depender de mim, não vai! – e levantando o punho, apontou a arma para ela.

- Nielle, cuidado!

Aquele grito fez com que uma luz se acendesse na mente dela que, com a espingarda ainda a tiracolo, a pegou e apontou para ele, mirando em sua coxa esquerda. E sem pensar em mais nada, atirou.

O conde caiu no chão, se contorcendo de dor e gritando. Ainda ao lado de Hoss, sussurrou no ouvido dele: - Você vai ficar bem, Hoss!... Você tem que ficar! O que farei se você se for?

Alguns segundos depois, foram avistados ao longe por Ben, que liderava o caminho e os outros três.

Nielle se levantou e tomou a arma das mãos do conde, para evitar que ele os ameaçasse novamente. Assim que Roy se aproximou, a entregou nas mãos dele.

Vendo que Hoss jazia no chão, Little Joe, Adam e Ben apearam preocupados e viram a ferida que ele tinha na região da barriga.

- A ferida está muito feia, pai... Precisamos levá-lo para o Dr. Martin e rápido.

Roy se aproximou do conde, que também sangrava muito e disse: - Esse aqui tem uma ferida na perna e também parece mal, Ben.

Nielle colocou a espingarda no chão com as mãos trêmulas. Por culpa sua, dois homens haviam sido gravemente feridos e entre eles estava a pessoa que ela mais tinha amado na vida.

- Vamos levá-los para o consultório do Dr. Martin o mais depressa possível. Condessa – e voltou-se para a moça que ainda tremia, perdida em seus pensamentos – sinto dizer, mas terei que levá-la sob custódia até que o inquérito se encerre.

- Está bem, xerife.

- Roy, espere... – Hoss começou a falar, enquanto era amparado pelos irmãos.

- Sinto muito Hoss, mas terei que levá-la comigo. Há mais uma pessoa morta e não identificada que encontramos no caminho e uma questão de diplomacia envolvida nisso.

- Mas... – ele tentou contestar, quase perdendo suas forças.

- Não fale mais filho, poupe suas forças. Condessa, por favor, acompanhe Roy.

- Sim, senhor Cartwright. Promete me informar sobre o estado dele?

Ele balançou a cabeça em afirmativa e reafirmou: - Eu prometo.

Aproximando-se de Hoss, ela colocou as mãos no rosto dele, dizendo para ele não se preocupar, pois tudo ficaria bem. Nesse momento, ele perdeu os sentidos devido ao ferimento.

- Vamos levá-lo ao Dr. Martin, rápido.

Little Joe, que sentia o sangue ferver pela situação de Hoss, tirou a arma do coldre e a apontou para o conde.

- Joe, o que diabos está fazendo?

- Nosso irmão está ferido por culpa dele, Adam! Quero que ele pague por isso!

- Não faça isso, Little Joe! O homem está ferido! – alertou Roy.

- Isso não me importa! Ferido ou não, irei matá-lo se o meu irmão morrer!

- Joseph, seja razoável... Eu também estou sentindo raiva, mas não quero que faça justiça com as próprias mãos... Eu não os criei assim. – Ben tentou acalmar o filho mais novo, que finalmente cedeu, abaixando a arma. Nesse momento, um lampejo passou pela cabeça do rapaz que olhou para Nielle com uma sombra de dúvida. Adam se aproximou deles e logo lançou um olhar sério para ela, que se sentiu traspassada, como se estivesse sendo ferida com uma estaca de gelo.

Enquanto era algemada por Roy, ela com tristeza viu os Cartwright se afastarem com os homens feridos e olhou para dentro de si mesma, refletindo sobre todos os problemas e discórdia que sua vinda a Virginia City havia causado... Duas pessoas gravemente feridas e uma morta, que ela nem fazia ideia de quem se tratava; o sofrimento de um pai e dois irmãos, incidentes diplomáticos... Achou que o sentimento que havia nascido entre ela e Hoss superaria tudo, mas agora duvidava, pois nenhum sentimento compensava vidas perdidas. O que ela tinha feito?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No escritório do Dr. Martin, Hoss havia acabado de entrar para a sala de cirurgia para a retirada da bala. A enfermeira atendeu as ordens do médico para estancar o sangramento da perna do conde, pois a bala, mesmo sendo de grande calibre, na verdade passara de raspão pela região da coxa e ele agora passava bem. Dali a pouco seria levado por Roy à prisão a fim de enfrentar um interrogatório.

Ben, Adam e Joe estavam muito ansiosos na sala de espera, aguardando notícias. Mas o Dr. Martin já havia lhes adiantado que aquela era uma cirurgia um pouco delicada e com isso, seria também longa.

- Tudo isso está acontecendo por culpa daquela condessa! É por culpa dela que Hoss está assim! – Joe lamentava com os olhos marejados.

- Também acredito que ela tenha uma boa parcela de culpa nessa história toda... Nosso irmão nunca teve a sorte de se apaixonar por uma mulher digna.

- Calem a boca, vocês dois! – Ben os reprimiu, tenso devido à cirurgia delicada do filho e mesmo confuso com aquela história toda, tentou pensar de forma justa – Esse não é o momento para discutirem ou procurarem um culpado, vamos deixar isso com Roy e a lei.

E tomando o seu chapéu, disse que iria ao escritório de Roy, mas que logo voltaria. Chegando lá, o xerife viu o cansaço e a tensão no rosto do amigo.

- Como está Hoss, Ben?

- Ele está sendo operado agora. Estou muito preocupado, Roy.

- Ora, ele é um homem forte. E essa não é a primeira vez em que ele passa por uma situação como essa.

Ben assentiu e virando a cabeça para a área das celas, perguntou: - E quanto a ela?

- Eu a interroguei ainda há pouco. Alega legítima defesa, mas precisamos que Hoss confirme a versão dela, pois duvido que o conde o faça. Assim que o Dr. Martin me permitir, eu tomarei o depoimento dele.

- Posso conversar com ela um minuto?

- Sim Ben, vamos.

Roy pegou a chave das celas e ele o seguiu. Nielle estava deitada, um pouco encolhida, na direção oposta. Ao ouvir o barulho do molho de chaves na fechadura, ela se virou.

- Visita para a senhorita, condessa.

- Senhor Cartwright!

- Como está, condessa?

- Ora por favor, não me chame assim! Apenas Nielle.

Ele assentiu, vendo que ela mal podia se conter: - Como Hoss está?

- Dr. Martin está com ele na sala de cirurgia, para a remoção da bala.

- Mas... Ele ficará bem?

- Eu espero que sim.

Levantando-se, Ben caminhou até a janela e ficou observando o movimento dos transeuntes, sem saber como tocar no assunto que o incomodava. Por fim, resolveu ir direto ao assunto: - Nielle... A senhora atirou no meu filho?

Uma expressão séria e preocupada tomou a face dela: - O... O quê? Mas é claro que não! Eu amo o seu filho mais do que tudo, nunca atiraria nele! Sr. Cartwright... É isso o que o senhor e os seus filhos acham?

Ben não teve coragem o suficiente para lhe responder a essa pergunta, mas o seu próprio silêncio a respondeu por ele. A moça não pôde conter que uma lágrima caísse de um se seus belos olhos verdes.

- Então... Então está bem. Se é isso o que os Cartwright pensam, não temos mais nada para conversar.

Sem dizer mais nada, Ben respirou fundo e chamou Roy para que lhe abrisse a cela.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No consultório do Dr. Martin, Adam e Little Joe ainda aguardavam por notícias sobre a cirurgia.

Quando Ben voltou, Adam concluiu: - O senhor foi vê-la, não foi Pa?

- Sim, fui.

- O senhor foi dar notícias sobre a cirurgia de Hoss?

- Sim Joseph, eu havia lhe prometido informar sobre o estado dele.

- Isso não faz sentido, Pa... Quando chegamos lá, ela estava com uma arma na mão e uma espingarda a tiracolo! – o caçula levantou-se, concluindo seu raciocínio – Tudo indica que Hoss atirou no conde e ela atirou em Hoss, tomando a arma das mãos dele e a entregando a Roy para não levantar suspeitas.

- De qualquer forma Joe, o único que poderá esclarecer essa história será Hoss.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Roy trancou a cela levando de volta o prato com o almoço da prisioneira, praticamente intacto. Nem mesmo se dera ao trabalho de tocar na comida, disse não ter fome.

Ao voltar para a sua mesa, tampou o prato quando ouviu a porta se fechar. Levantou a cabeça e viu um homem muito elegante e sério, em trajes distintos. Tinha os olhos verdes e a barba de um tom rubro, bastante escuro, mas com alguns fios brancos.

- O senhor por acaso é o xerife desta cidade?

- Sim... Sou Roy Coffee, xerife de Virginia City. O que deseja, senhor...

- Conde William de Windsor. Procuro por esta jovem do cartaz. – e estendeu a ele o panfleto com o rosto de Nielle, que estavam espalhados pela cidade – Ela é minha filha.

Balançando a cabeça em afirmativa, Roy lhe respondeu: - Pois não precisa procurar mais, senhor Windsor. Sua filha está aqui.

- Como? Aqui? Mas... Mas isso aqui é...

- É, é uma prisão. Ela está sob custódia. Vou deixar que o senhor a veja e lá ela lhe explicará tudo o que aconteceu.

Um tanto quanto chocado, o conde de Windsor acompanhou Roy até as celas.

- Condessa, você tem mais uma visita.

- Quem é agora, Sr. Coffee?

Ao ver aquele rosto conhecido com um olhar incrédulo, ela exclamou: - Oh, meu Deus! Papai!

- Nielle, o que você está fazendo aqui? E... E presa?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Algumas horas depois, após a entrada de Hoss na sala de cirurgia, finalmente o Dr. Martin apareceu para dar alguma notícia de seu procedimento.

- Como meu filho está, Dr. Martin?

- Acalmem-se. Consegui extrair a bala sem danificar os tecidos internos. Ele ficará bem, mas precisará permanecer em repouso absoluto nos próximos dias.

Pai e filhos se abraçaram com a emoção dessa boa notícia.

- Graças a Deus! E quando poderemos falar com ele?

- Ele deve permanecer ainda inconsciente por longas horas. Assim que acordar, eu os informarei.

Clem, que estava no consultório aguardando notícias sobre o estado de Hoss, se despediu para a delegacia para informar tudo a Roy.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Nielle havia contado tudo ao pai, sobre sua fuga, seu encontro com Hoss, a paixão que nasceu entre eles, a loucura do conde e o confronto.

William ouviu tudo muito surpreso e ficou chateado com o fato do jovem Seymour querer vingar a morte de seu pai, sendo que já havia sido comprovado em juízo que ela era inocente.

- Agora o Sr. Cartwright e seus filhos acreditam que eu atirei em Hoss e de propósito! Tenho certeza de que agora eles jamais me aceitariam em sua família. Estou preocupada com o estado dele e... E me sinto tão infeliz!... Não sei o que fazer!

- Eu sei, minha filha.

Ela levantou o olhar com um brilho de esperança: - O senhor sabe? Então me diga, por favor!

- Volte para Norfolk comigo. Lá você poderá esquecer todo esse pesadelo e reconstituir sua vida.

- Com o conde Seymour? Não papai, isso não! Quero saber se há algum meio para que eu consiga me libertar desse compromisso com ele. Aquele homem está louco e é capaz de tudo para me fazer mal.

William desviou o olhar para um ponto cego, evitando por um momento a tristeza que era visível nos olhos da filha. Não queria que ela fosse infeliz, mas também não queria destruir o futuro dela e de seu condado. Após hesitar durante alguns segundos que pareceram intermináveis, ele por fim falou: - Há um meio, Nielle.

Novamente aquele brilho nos olhos dela se reacendeu e desta vez ainda mais intensamente.

- A única maneira de desfazer o seu compromisso com o conde Seymour de Knightley é abrindo mão de seu título de condessa.

- A-abrindo mão de meu título? Mas isso quer dizer que...

- Que você passaria a ser uma simples plebeia. Uma plebeia e nada mais, Nielle. Porém sei que você não cometeria tamanha tolice por um reles fazendeiro.

- Por Hoss eu seria capaz de tudo, até mesmo disso.

- Você ficou louca? – ele se levantou, ainda mais pálido – Ao abrir mão de seu título, você estará também abrindo mão de sua herança! Ainda que o seu casamento com o velho conde não tenha sido consumado, você será uma viúva na mais completa miséria! Ninguém em Norfolk irá lhe querer e pelo visto nem mesmo aqui, já que as notícias correm e esses Cartwright a consideram uma criminosa! É isso o que você deseja para a sua vida, Nielle? É?

Com o olhar perdido, Nielle fitou o pai, sem no entanto conseguir encontrar uma resposta.

_Continua..._


	18. A Resistência de Hoss

Clem deu as boas notícias da recuperação de Hoss e Roy respirou mais aliviado: - Então quer dizer que já poderemos colher o depoimento dele?

- Não, ainda não. Dr. Martin disse que ele deverá ficar em repouso e também deve permanecer inconsciente pelas próximas horas.

- Tomara que ele acorde logo, Clem. Estou mantendo o conde na casa dos Brown e já o interroguei diversas vezes... Mas ele não quer nos contar o que fez ou sabe.

- E quanto à moça? O que fará com ela?

- Infelizmente terei que libertá-la por falta de provas. Conversei com o Dr. Melvin para saber se eu não poderia mantê-la aqui por mais tempo e ele me disse que não.

Indo com a chave até a cela em que Nielle estava com o pai, Roy disse: - A senhora pode ir. Será libertada por falta de provas, ficarei apenas com o conde sob custódia.

- E como Hoss está?

- Ele ficará bem. – Clem respondeu – A bala foi extraída e ele precisará ficar em repouso por algum tempo.

- Eu quero vê-lo, papai.

- Nielle, eu não acho que essa será uma boa ideia. É melhor que deixemos esses Cartwright em paz e tomemos a próxima diligência para São Francisco.

- Papai, não posso ir embora sem antes vê-lo... Sr. Clem, onde ele está?

- Ele ainda está inconsciente, moça. Mas eu a levarei até lá, é a clínica do Dr. Martin.

Voltando-se para o pai, que estava preocupado, ela disse: - Por favor, vá até o hotel e faça suas malas. Assim que eu ver Hoss e deixar um recado com o Sr. Cartwright, me encontro com o senhor lá.

O velho assentiu, um pouco contrariado. Deixando a cela, ajeitou o cabelo rapidamente, apertou as bochechas para dar cor ao rosto pálido, alisou o vestido e disse: - Muito bem senhor Clem, vamos.

Após atravessarem a rua, caminharam alguns metros em silêncio, até finalmente chegarem ao consultório do Dr. Martin.

- É aqui.

- Muito obrigada, até logo.

Fazendo uma discreta mesura com a aba do chapéu, o assistente de xerife se despediu com um educado 'Senhora'. Respirando fundo, Nielle entrou. Na sala de espera se encontravam Ben, Adam e Little Joe, visivelmente cansados.

- Boa tarde.

- Boa tarde, senhora.

- Já deixou a prisão tão cedo? Acho que deveria ficar mais algum tempo lá. Por sua culpa, meu irmão quase morreu! – Little Joe respondeu, cheio de ressentimento. A moça ficou sem reação diante daquele ataque verbal, não imaginava que ouviria aquele rapaz gentil que lhe ensinara a ordenhar falar daquela forma com ela. Seu rosto se converteu em uma máscara de tristeza, mas ela entendia os sentimentos dele.

- Joe, por favor – Adam pediu.

- Você sabe que eu estou certo!

- Joseph, pare com isso. Ainda não sabemos como está a investigação de Ro lei quem deve decidir se a Sra. De Knightley é culpada ou não.

Diante desse pito passado pelo pai, Little Joe se aquietou, mas continuou lançando aquele olhar para ela.

- O que deseja, condessa? – Adam foi direto ao assunto.

- Bem, respondendo à pergunta de Little Joe, fui solta por falta de provas, segundo o xerife Coffee – voltando o olhar para Ben, continuou – E, bem... Vim aqui porque gostaria de ver Hoss, se possível.

Os três homens permaneceram em silêncio por alguns segundos, até que o caçula respondeu pelo pai: - Acho que não deveria. Você trouxe muitos problemas para Hoss... Além do mais, ele está inconsciente.

- Por favor, sei que ele está inconsciente, mas eu gostaria de vê-lo.

Após uma rápida troca de olhares com os filhos, Ben finalmente deu seu parecer: - Acho que é justo. Vou falar com o Dr. Martin.

Após conversar rapidamente com o médico a respeito da visita, ela finalmente pode entrar e sozinha. Hoss estava com uma expressão bastante serena e que a alegrou. Sentando-se na beirada da cama, ela segurou a mão dele, com os olhos marejados e curvando-se, deu-lhe um beijo suave nos lábios, acarinhando sua face. Levantando-se tristemente, enxugou o rosto e se foi. Ao voltar para a sala de espera, evitou o olhar duro dos rapazes Cartwright, mas disse: - Quero agradecer-lhes por terem me permitido visitar Hoss. E também por tudo o que fizeram por mim, por terem me acolhido em Ponderosa... Muito obrigada a todos.

Adam e Little Joe nada disseram, mas fizeram uma educada mesura a ela. Ben apertou sua mão e disse: - Não precisa agradecer, Nielle.

Ela sorriu por ele ter dito o primeiro nome dela e acenando, deixou o consultório.

Adam concluiu que Nielle havia ido embora de Ponderosa pela maneira como se despedira deles no consultório do Dr. Martin. Esteve em casa para buscar algumas mudas de roupas para eles, pois ficariam no hotel até que Hoss recobrasse a consciência e perguntou a Hop Sing, que confirmou todas as suas suspeitas: - Srta. Nielle esteve aqui com um _outlo _homem e buscou suas malas. Ela também deixou uma _calta_ pala o Sr. Hoss no _qualto _dele.

- Um homem? E que homem era esse, Hop Sing?

- Hop Sing não sabe. Mas _ela_ um homem mais velho e muito elegante, como a _senholita_.

"_Então ela realmente se foi... Hoss ficará arrasado quando souber. Logo imaginei que ela não fosse faze-lo feliz, haviam muitas diferenças entre eles, além da suspeita de tentativa de homicídio que há sobre ela."_ O primogênito concluiu em pensamento e voltou para Virginia City, deixando o pai e o irmão mais novo a par da situação.

- Teremos que contar tudo a Hoss quando ele estiver se sentindo melhor.

- Sim... Fiquei curioso quanto ao homem que Hop Sing disse que a acompanhou.

- E há a carta também – Little Joe interveio – Será que ela deu sua versão da história lá?

- Não faço ideia Joe, mas talvez ela tenha esclarecido tudo à sua própria maneira.

- Só de imaginar que ela pode ter sido a responsável pelo ferimento de Hoss... E agora essa partida dela... Isso irá acabar com ele.

Colocando a mão no ombro do pai, Adam tentou acalmá-lo: - Não será a primeira vez em que ele fica com o coração partido, Pa. Hoss já foi iludido por outras mulheres antes.

- Eu sei, Adam! Mas não agüento vê-lo sofrer, mendigando amor! Ele não merece mais passar por isso.

Nesse momento, Clem entrou no consultório dizendo que Roy precisava falar com eles sobre a investigação. Imediatamente eles o acompanharam e ao chegarem, o xerife lhes adiantou que tinha uma boa notícia.

- Após muito tentar, finalmente consegui arrancar uma confissão do jovem conde de Knightley.

Todos ficaram surpresos e se entreolharam.

- O que ele disse?

- Bem, ele confessou que tinha um plano para se vingar da condessa por ela ter matado o pai dele. Disse também que foi com o criado à Ponderosa naquela noite e a levaram para a cabana que encontramos na floresta.

- E de quem era o corpo queimado que encontramos? – Adam quis saber.

- Do criado dele, Desmond Hoyt. O conde o matou após saber que ele tentaria se entregar quando viram que a condessa havia fugido.

Com uma expressão carregada pela tensão, Ben perguntou: - E sobre o ferimento de Hoss? E o do conde?

- Os dois lutaram com uma arma em punho e Hoss foi ferido. Quando ele tentou atirar nos dois, a condessa atirou primeiro, esse foi o tiro que lhe passou de raspão pela perna. Ben, a versão dele bate com a da condessa, exceto pelo fato do assassinato do Sr. Hoyt, que ela provavelmente não conhecia.

Um pesado silêncio caiu sobre eles, até que Roy disse que agora precisavam apenas do depoimento de Hoss para esclarecerem tudo. Mesmo assim um inevitável sentimento de culpa se abateu no coração dos Cartwright. Em grande parte eles haviam sido responsáveis pela partida dela. o que diriam a Hoss quando ele acordasse? Não poderiam mentir para ele, ainda que fosse para poupar-lhe sofrimento.

- Para onde a condessa foi, Roy?

- Ela deixou a cidade ontem, Little Joe. Enquanto ainda estava sob custódia, o pai dela esteve aqui. Ontem os vi embarcando na diligência para São Francisco.

- Isso quer dizer que logo devem tomar um navio para a Europa. Não chegaremos lá a tempo – concluiu o homem de negro.

- Droga! É tudo culpa minha!

- Acalme-se, Little Joe. Encontraremos uma maneira de impedir que ela embarque... Tenho um amigo que trabalha no porto, vou telegrafar pedindo que ele dê uma mensagem a ela.

E de fato foi o que Adam fez logo em seguida. Telegrafou ao amigo do porto e ficou aguardando por sua resposta no hotel enquanto o pai o e irmão aguardavam no consultório. Mais tarde o mensageiro lhe chamou, dizendo que havia recebido uma resposta: o navio para a Europa já tinha partido, mas apenas o conde William de Windsor embarcou. Sua filha não estava com ele.

"_Então... Para onde ela foi? Para onde?"_ – Adam indagou, intrigado.

Passado mais algum tempo, Hoss finalmente recobrou a consciência. Após ver o pai e os irmãos, a primeira pessoa por quem ele perguntou foi Nielle. Eles se entreolharam, um pouco preocupados e Ben disse:

- Mais tarde falaremos sobre ela, filho. Primeiro, Roy precisa colher o seu depoimento para encerrar a investigação.

- Está bem, Pa.

Enquanto Ben foi chamar o xerife, Adam e Little Joe lembraram o irmão do mau pedaço que ele havia enfrentado.

- Você tem mesmo um couro resistente, Hoss!

- E foi graças a essa força que sobreviveu.

Rindo, ele respondeu: - Sim, confesso que o meu 'couro duro' pode ter me ajudado muito, mas se não fosse por Nielle, acho que teria morrido.

Os irmãos baixaram o olhar e um silêncio pairou no ar. Hoss achou aquilo estranho: - Adam, Little Joe... Há algo errado? Me digam!

Nesse instante, Ben entrou no quarto com Roy, que disse estar feliz com a rápida recuperação dele. Em seguida, comentou que quando chegaram ao local, ele e o conde se encontravam caídos no chão e feridos; e que a condessa estava com uma espingarda a tiracolo e um revólver na mão, que logo foi entregue a ele. Depois falou sobre o depoimento de Nielle, o corpo carbonizado que encontraram próximo à cabana e a difícil confissão do conde.

Logo Hoss deu sua versão dos fatos sobre o que havia acontecido, finalizando: - Nielle atirou no conde em legítima defesa, salvando a própria vida e a minha.

- E quanto a você, como foi ferido?

- O conde e eu lutamos com a arma em punho, ela disparou e me atingiu.

- Então isso esclarece tudo. Seu depoimento coincide com o da condessa, Hoss.

- E onde ela está? Por que ela ainda não veio me ver?

Pedindo licença, Roy se retirou, deixando Hoss na companhia do pai e dos irmãos.

- Hoss...- Ben começou – No momento em que chegamos àquele monte rochoso, encontramos você e o conde feridos no chão. Nielle estava com sua espingarda de caça a tiracolo e uma arma em punho. Roy precisou levá-la sob custódia... Você entende, filho?

Com uma expressão séria pelo mau pressentimento que sentia, ele balançou a cabeça em afirmativa. Ben ficou em silêncio e Little Joe deu continuidade por ele: - Sabíamos que o conde era em grande parte o responsável pelo que tinha acontecido, mas também imaginamos que... Que Nielle havia atirado em você.

- O quê?... Como puderam pensar algo assim?

- Sentimos muito, Hoss... Achamos que ela fosse como algumas das mulheres por quem você se apaixonou no passado. Pensamos que ela o faria sofrer, que estava aliciada ao conde. – Adam respondeu – Roy disse que o pai dela esteve aqui e eles partiram para São Francisco há uma semana.

- Ela... Foi embora? Mas... Mas nós iríamos nos casar!

- Eu telegrafei para um amigo que trabalha no porto e ele me disse que apenas o pai dela embarcou de volta à Europa. Isso quer dizer que ela provavelmente ainda está em São Francisco.

- Iremos para lá o mais rápido possível. Foi por uma suspeita nossa que ela partiu, portanto, trazê-la de volta é um dever que temos, irmão.

Por alguns segundos, Hoss ficou em silêncio, pensando. Estava triste pelo fato de sua família ter desconfiado da integridade da mulher que ele amava e também pelo fato de ela ter partido assim, sem mais nem menos. Foi quando ouviu o pai dizer:

- Ela esteve aqui no dia em que partiu. Pediu para vê-lo e depois foi para Ponderosa a fim de buscar seus pertences e lhe deixou esta carta. – e estendeu um envelope que ele pegou com cuidado, admirando a bela caligrafia.

"_Hoss... Eu estou tão feliz em saber que você ficará bem! Sinto muito que a minha vinda aqui tenha causado tantos problemas para você e sua família e que isso tudo tenha terminado assim... O fato de você quase ter morrido foi terrível, mas depois da tempestade, vem a bonança. Assim espero... Não há nada que eu deseje mais do que a sua felicidade, assim como não há ninguém que mereça ser mais feliz do que você. _

_Conhecê-lo mudou completamente a minha vida e a minha maneira de ver as pessoas. Está sendo muito difícil para mim deixar Virginia City e o nosso compromisso... Mas saiba que eu sempre irei amá-lo._

_Nielle"_

As mãos de Hoss tremiam quando ele terminou de ler aquelas linhas. Olhando para cima, não pode evitar que algumas lágrimas caíssem de seus olhos azuis e brilhantes. Fitando o pai e os irmãos, comunicou a decisão que havia tomado: - Eu irei a São Francisco. Não posso deixá-la ir!

- Mas Hoss, você ainda está se recuperando dos ferimentos!

- Nós iremos até lá Hoss, ela partiu por nossa culpa.

- Me desculpem, irmãos... É algo que preciso fazer.

- Adam, Joseph... Deixem que Hoss vá. – Ben interveio. Estava sendo difícil para ele dizer aquilo, mas entendia os sentimentos do filho do meio. Ele já havia sofrido muito e merecia ser feliz. Provavelmente Nielle se sentiria melhor e aceitaria voltar se o próprio Hoss fosse até ela.

_Continua... _


	19. Lutando Pelo Futuro

Os Cartwright conversaram com o Dr. Martin a respeito da viagem que Hoss desejava fazer a São Francisco e sua recuperação.

- Serei sincero: a bala não danificou tecidos vitais, mas fez um estrago bem grande. Você é um homem forte e resistente Hoss, provavelmente foi isso o que lhe salvou a vida. Mas você não deve abusar da sorte... Precisará ficar em repouso por pelo menos três semanas.

- Droga! Mas eu preciso fazer essa viagem, Dr. Martin!... Minha felicidade depende disso.

O velho médico fitou os olhos azuis e preocupados de seu paciente e indagou: - Sei que não é da minha conta, mas tem a ver com aquela bela moça que esteve aqui, não é? – tomando seu silêncio como um sim, ele continuou – Tenho certeza de que o desejo dela é vê-lo completamente recuperado. Essa viagem é importante para você, mas não vale a sua vida... Tenho certeza de que ela lhe entenderá.

- Acalme-se, filho... Se ela tivesse embarcado para a Europa, o amigo de Adam teria enviado uma mensagem. Isso quer dizer que ela ainda está aqui... Você irá encontrá-la.

- A boa notícia é que... – Dr. Martin procurou mudar de assunto para evitar a tensão do paciente – Você poderá voltar para casa hoje!

- Isso é ótimo, Hoss! Podemos jogar damas, xadrez... Quem sabe eu até lhe deixe ganhar, hein? Há, há, há, há!...

Nem mesmo as brincadeiras do irmão caçula evitaram que ele se sentisse angustiado. Já havia sentido medo antes, mas nunca um como este, como se fosse perder a única coisa preciosa que a vida havia demorado para lhe enviar.

De volta a Ponderosa, os dias passavam depressa e Hoss procurava manter-se a maior parte do tempo em repouso, como o Dr. Martin havia lhe recomendado. De vez em quando, ele ficava algum tempo na varanda tomando sol e ar fresco, mas sempre pensando em Nielle e que deveria partir para encontrá-la em São Francisco; no quanto deveria lutar pelo futuro deles... Queria que Deus continuasse escrevendo aquela história que, no que dependesse dele, nunca teria fim.

Aquela partida dela para São Francisco o enchia de esperanças ao mesmo tempo em que o intrigava... Se ela sentiu que deveria ir embora, por que não voltara para a Europa? Seria para recomeçar sua vida? E sem ele? Só aquele pensamento era o suficiente para extrair suas forças. Mas não iria desistir.

Havia relido a carta dela diversas vezes, tanto, que a memorizara por completo. Ao mesmo tempo em que contemplava o relicário e a fotografia dela, lembrando-se de suas palavras: _'Estaremos sempre juntos, não importa a distância... '_

Passaram-se três, quatro semanas... Até que em sua última visita, Dr. Martin finalmente lhe disse que ele já se encontrava em boas condições para poder partir.

Enquanto arrumava suas malas para tomar a diligência para São Francisco, Adam, que havia sido chamado pelo mensageiro, entrou em casa com um pedaço de papel na mão direita.

Com um sorriso, trocou um olhar de cumplicidade com o irmão mais novo, com quem estivera viajando durante alguns dias. O homem de negro e o caçula haviam retornado há dois dias, tempo em que não conversaram muito com o filho do meio. Hoss estivera ansioso, nervoso e um pouco deprimido, sentiu-se um bocado solitário com essa viagem dos irmãos, embora desfrutasse também da companhia do pai e de Hop Sing. Imaginou que eles não o haviam procurado por acharem que ele queria ficar sozinho, o que não deixava de ser totalmente verdade.

- Hoss... Adam e eu temos uma surpresa para você!

- Uma grande surpresa – Adam corrigiu o irmão mais novo, que não parava de sorrir – Nesta última viagem que fizemos, fomos a São Francisco!

- O quê?...

- E após muitas buscas, um amigo de Adam conseguiu localizá-la... Nielle não está em São Francisco.

Hoss se aproximou da poltrona de couro do pai a fim de se sentar para absorver aquelas notícias. Fitando os irmãos com um meio sorriso, quis saber: - E... E onde ela está?

- Ela está em Hanford, uma cidade do interior do estado. Trabalhando como professora em uma escola primária.

- Não conseguimos o endereço da casa onde ela está vivendo, mas aqui tem a localização da escola. – e Adam lhe entregou o papel que havia recebido do mensageiro pouco antes.

- Queremos que você seja feliz, Hoss. – Joe se esforçava para reprimir as lágrimas, no entanto, estava difícil.

Hoss contemplou os irmãos, visivelmente emocionado. Só Deus sabe quanto tempo ele demoraria procurando por Nielle em uma cidade grande como São Francisco. Levaria muito tempo até ele descobrir que ela vinha lecionando no interior do estado.

- Venham cá, vocês dois!... – e deu um abraço bem apertado nos irmãos, agradecendo espiritualmente por tudo o que tinham feito por ele.

Do outro lado da sala, Ben contemplava aquela manifestação de afeto entre seus três filhos.

Fazia muito frio naquela manhã. Como todos os mortais que trabalham fora, Nielle estava com preguiça de se levantar daquela cama e lençóis quentinhos, mas logo pediu perdão a Deus pelo seu pecado. As crianças precisavam muito dela, não poderia pensar apenas em si mesma.

Fazendo uma prece, logo arrumou a cama e vestiu-se. Depois, penteou os cabelos, prendendo-os em um coque médio e desceu para o desjejum.

Assim que chegara a Hanford, procurou por hospedagem e teve sorte em encontrar a Sra. Stephens... A pensão dela era pequena e aconchegante, com banho e três refeições ao dia.

Havia deixado claro que ainda não havia encontrado um emprego, mas estava em busca de um e aceitaria o que estivesse disponível.

- A senhora parece ser muito fina... Já trabalhou antes?

- Bom... Na verdade não. Mas posso aprender, pego as coisas de maneira muito rápida.

- Gosta de crianças? – a mulher inquiriu, com o olhar desconfiado.

- Oh sim, adoro os pequenos! – a moça respondeu com um olhar sincero, que convenceu a mulher.

- Há uma vaga para professora em nossa escola primária... Já faz algum tempo e ainda não conseguimos contratar ninguém.

- Oh!... Eu adoraria dar aula para essas crianças! Ficaria feliz!

- Então vamos até a casa do Sr. Riverdale. Ele é o líder da associação de moradores de Hanford.

À tarde, a Sra. Stephens acompanhou Nielle até a casa de Edward Riverdade. Ao contrário do que ela havia imaginado, ele era um homem jovem, na casa dos trinta anos e muito atraente.

Nielle percebeu a atenção e a forma como ele a fitou e sentiu medo. Não queria causar nenhum tipo de sofrimento... Até porque sabia que jamais seria capaz de esquecer Hoss.

Ficou acertado que ela daria aulas para as crianças da região. Pouco depois, a Igreja anunciou aos moradores a chegada da nova professora.

O salário era pouco, mas o suficiente para pagar o aluguel do quarto e algumas outras despesas pequenas. Ela ficou impressionada ao ver como os preços das mercadorias no interior eram mais baixos.

Os alunos a receberam muito bem e com carinho. Para a sorte dela, a maioria eram crianças, apenas dois deles eram um pouco mais velhos, porém lhe respeitavam e não davam trabalho.

Com o passar dos dias, Nielle viu que nem tudo eram flores para uma professora do interior. Precisou ir até os ranchos conversarem com alguns pais que julgavam desnecessário enviar os filhos para a escola. Achavam que eles não precisavam de instrução, que deveriam apenas ajudarem com os afazeres domésticos e do rancho.

Sem querer acabou se tornando inimiga de alguns pais e se sentiu mal por isso. Não queria causar nenhum tipo de conflito com os moradores da região, desejava apenas o melhor para seus alunos.

O Sr. Riverdale a acompanhou nas últimas visitas. A presença dele pareceu intimidar alguns dos rancheiros que a haviam ameaçado anteriormente.

- Muito obrigada, Sr. Riverdale!... Acredito que agora o Sr. Lionel envie Samuel para a escola na próxima semana.

- Por favor, Srta. de Knightley... Me chame apenas de Edward.- ao ver que ela hesitava, continuou – Eu insisto.

- Está bem... Sr. Edward.

- Você... Você é tão linda!... Parece uma boneca de porcelana. E esses cabelos cor de fogo...

- Sr. Riverdale! Por favor...

Aquela conversa estava tomando um rumo muito perigoso. Ela tentou mudar de assunto, falando sobre algumas das crianças, foi inútil.

- Sinto que me evita, Srta. de Knightley... Minha presença a incomoda?

- Não... Quero dizer... Sr. Riverdale, acho que o senhor deve saber que sou comprometida.

O sorriso que ele ostentava desapareceu imediatamente. Estava tentando cortejá-la desde que a conheceu. Vinha percebendo que ela o evitava, mas não imaginou que fosse compromissada. Ela era tão jovem...

- Eu... Eu sou noiva.

Nielle fez uma rápida reflexão e constatou que não estava mentindo. Ela e Hoss não haviam rompido o compromisso deles e enquanto o amasse, sempre seria sua noiva, ainda que estivessem separados.

- E eu o conheço? – indagou. Dependendo de quem fosse, talvez pudesse persuadi-lo a romper o noivado.

- Não sei, talvez... Mas por que deseja saber?

- Ora, por nada... Mera curiosidade! – ele riu, sem graça.

Olhando para o céu, Nielle admirou aquele tom de azul que desde a infância achava bonito. Os olhos de Hoss eram da mesma cor... Mas eram ainda mais belos porque a fitavam com ternura.

- Cartwright... O nome dele é Hoss Cartwright.

O rosto de Riverdale ficou tenso. Se fosse a mesma família que ele estava pensando...

- Cartwright? Do rancho Ponderosa em Nevada?

- Sim... – confirmou, percebendo a mudança dele – Há algo errado?

- Não, nada. Os Cartwright são poderosos em Nevada.

- Eu acho que sim.

Nielle apertou o passo querendo chegar depressa à pensão. Não queria mais tocar naquele assunto com Riverdale.

- Esse Hoss Cartwright... É um homem grande e gordo? – o tinha visto com o irmão mais velho em um leilão de gado há alguns anos.

- O senhor está fazendo perguntas demais, não acha?

- Meu Deus... – ele parou, com uma expressão de espanto – Não pode ser... Você não pode estar comprometida com um homem como aquele! Você é... Você é bonita demais!

- Cale-se! – ela gritou, nervosa – Sr. Riverdale, o senhor é um homem arrogante e muito fútil! Hoss é o oposto disso... Tem mais caráter do que o senhor! Agora, se me dá licença, preciso ir embora.

E deu as costas, dando passos largos e procurando ignorar a fúria que viu nos olhos dele.

Ao chegar à pensão, pediu à Sra. Stephens alguns baldes com água quente para o banho e correu direto para o quarto, passando o trinco na porta.

- Nielle? – era a dona da pensão, à porta – Há algo errado, querida?

- Desculpe, senhora Stephens... Mas não quero conversar com ninguém agora. Por favor, me traga apenas a água, sim?

Sentando-se em uma cadeira enquanto tirava os sapatos sujos, ela constatou o quanto sentia falta de Virginia City e... Seu coração também transbordava de saudades de Hoss. Como ele estaria? Teria se recuperado dos ferimentos? Havia rezado muito pedindo a Deus que cuidasse dele. Sentia vontade de lhe escrever, mas temia a reação do pai e dos irmãos dele caso Hoss viesse a descobrir onde ela estava.

Diferentemente dos dias anteriores, Nielle havia acordado com mais disposição para ir trabalhar. Tomou o café rapidamente e sem trocar muitas palavras com a Sra. Stephens, que estava se mordendo de curiosidade de o que havia acontecido no dia anterior. Porém, a moça não lhe deu esse gostinho.

Caminhando depressa, chegou logo à escola temendo que alguma criança se machucasse no corre-corre da espera. Subiu as escadas rapidamente e antes de entrar, chamou um dos alunos: - Tommy, toque o sino para mim, sim?

Após o dobrar do sino, todos os alunos entraram rapidamente e ela deu início às aulas. Começou com Língua Inglesa e quando chegou a vez de Aritmética, falou: - Como eu havia mencionado na última aula, hoje teremos um teste.

- Aaaahhhhh! – as crianças lamentaram em um coro.

- Vamos, nada de preguiça! Eu avisei semana passada que teríamos um teste!

Os alunos se concentraram no teste até a hora do recreio. Depois disso ela passou para a aula de História Americana. Estava falando sobre a importância da assinatura dos tratados de paz com os apaches e seus direitos às reservas.

- Algum de vocês sabe me dizer o nome do General do Exército Americano que foi o mediador do último tratado assinado?

Todos ficaram em silêncio, aparentemente ninguém sabia. Ela esperou mais alguns segundos, quando decidiu repetir a pergunta:

- Classe, eu estou aguardando a resposta. Qual é o nome do General que mediou a última assinatura do tratado de paz com os apaches?

- General Andrew Thomas Hoffman. – uma voz doce e muito familiar a ela surgiu do fundo da sala – Meu pai apoiou a assinatura do tratado.

Sentindo as pernas bambearem, Nielle olhou para a direção da porta e lá encontrou o olhar de Hoss que, enquanto dava o primeiro passo para dentro da sala de aula, tirou o chapéu – Bom dia, crianças. Sra. de Knightley.

- Eh... Ah... Classe, respondam ao cumprimento do Sr. Cartwright. – pediu ela num fio de voz, colocando a mão sobre a garganta, sentindo-a seca.

- Bom dia, Sr. Cartwright. – os alunos responderam em uníssono.

- Classe dispensada!

Os meninos fecharam os cadernos com rapidez e deixaram a escola feito um furacão. Nielle estava pálida devido à surpresa, mas sentiu o coração derreter ao ver o olhar e o sorriso dele.

- H... Hoss! Estou tão feliz em vê-lo recuperado e bem de saúde! Como se sente?

- Agora eu me sinto bem melhor.

- O... O que faz aqui?

- O que mais poderia ser? – ele se aproximou, tomando as mãos dela entre as suas – Vim buscar a minha noiva de volta.

- Oh, Hoss!... – ela se virou, sentindo as lágrimas queimarem-lhe os olhos – Eu não posso voltar, não depois de tudo o que aconteceu! Sua família pensa que eu...

- Tudo já foi esclarecido! Dei meu depoimento e o conde confessou toda a verdade. Pa, Adam e Little Joe enviam suas desculpas. – apertou os ombros dela com carinho, se deliciando com o aroma de flores que emanava dos cabelos dela.

- Fala sério?

Ele balançou a cabeça em afirmativa e retribuindo-lhe o sorriso, ela disse: - Isso é ótimo, fico feliz!

- Então volte comigo! Seja a minha esposa!

- Hoss... É o que eu mais quero neste mundo! Senti tanto a sua falta! E tive muito medo que morresse... Fiquei muito preocupada com você, enquanto estive na prisão, mas seu pai me deu notícias. E quando fui vê-lo no consultório do Dr. Martin...

- Então você esteve mesmo lá!... Reli a sua carta diversas vezes. – e ficando rubro como um garotinho travesso, ele reuniu coragem para dizer – Foi a sua lembrança que me deu forças para continuar vivendo.

Embora fosse um homem tímido, Hoss tomou a iniciativa de lhe dar um beijo, gesto que ela retribuiu com todo o sentimento que conservava no peito.

Enquanto deixavam a pequena escola de braços dados, Edward Riverdale os avistou enquanto se aproximava da pequena casa.

- Então aquele é mesmo o Cartwright! – sussurrou com amargura antes de pisotear as flores que ele havia jogado no chão.

_Continua... _


	20. Um Novo Começo

Em meio à escuridão daquela noite, Ponderosa era o único foco de luz visível. O rancho estava lotado com os convidados animados das Bodas. Toda Virginia City estava presente, dançante e feliz. Afinal, Hoss era o primeiro filho de Ben que se casava!

Os noivos dançavam sem conseguirem tirar os olhos um do outro, cientes da grande festa que acontecia naquele momento, mas ao mesmo tempo, alheios a tudo. Ela estava mais linda do que nunca e definitivamente, o noivo não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

- Nunca pensei que eu pudesse ser tão feliz.

- Nem eu!... Achei que passaria o resto da minha vida presa a um matrimônio por conveniência... Ainda bem que consegui fugir e vir parar aqui! – ela completou com um sorriso.

Hoss lhe deu um beijo carinhoso na testa e ela fechou os olhos, enquanto dançavam. Mal perceberam quando Ben se aproximou.

- Hoss... Eu sei que é sua esposa, mas pretende ficar com ela a noite toda? Quero o direito de dançar uma valsa com minha nora.

Hoss ficou vermelho como um pimentão e entregando a mão dela a Ben, respondeu: - Desculpe, Pa.

Quando a valsa começou, sussurrou no ouvido dela: - Não me importa como... Mas faça o meu filho feliz. – e sorriu. Ela correspondeu àquele sorriso de volta e naquele instante, sentiu uma profunda admiração pelo sogro. Era um homem que havia vindo de longe e construíra seu império com muito trabalho, além de criar três filhos praticamente sozinho. Fazer Hoss feliz era tudo o que ela mais queria. E então criou coragem para responder: - Sim, Pa... Eu o farei.

Logo depois desta dança, foi a vez dos cunhados, Adam e Little Joe. Os dois eram muito bonitos e galantes... Logo, logo também estariam casados e enchendo aquela casa de crianças!

Havia sentido um pouco de medo de Adam no início, mas logo descobrira que ele só queria a felicidade do irmão do meio; assim como Little Joe, a quem Hoss era muito apegado. Ele era muito jovial e carinhoso. Ao descobrir que era mais jovem do que ela, sentiu que ele também era como se fosse seu irmão mais novo. E ela os admirava, ainda mais agora, depois que Hoss lhe dissera o que eles haviam feito para ajudá-lo a localizá-la, no interior do estado.

No momento dos brindes, o pai do noivo foi o primeiro: - Em primeiro lugar, quero agradecer a todos por terem vindo. É uma alegria enorme para mim recebê-los aqui em minha casa e em uma ocasião tão especial como o casamento de meu filho Hoss.

O patriarca engoliu em seco e seu olhar pareceu distante, como se estivesse buscando por memórias bem profundas.

- Quando eu cheguei aqui, a mãe de Hoss já havia falecido... Éramos apenas Adam, Hoss e eu. Depois, Little Joe nasceu. E fiz o melhor que pude para torná-los homens honrados, trabalhadores e que respeitem a lei. Acredito que eu tenha alcançado meu objetivo e hoje, meus três filhos carregam o nome Cartwright com muito orgulho.

Naquele momento os olhos dos três rapazes brilharam, absorvendo e confirmando cada palavra que o pai havia dito.

- Estou muito feliz em poder dizer que agora, sou um sogro e em breve, com a bênção de Deus, avô! – e levantando a taça enquanto fitava o rubor das faces dos noivos, completou: - Viva os noivos!

"_Viva os noivos!"_, gritaram os convidados em um coro.

Batendo um talher na fina taça com elegância, foi a vez de Adam: - Na qualidade de primogênito, tenho a honra de fazer o brinde agora. – O homem de negro justificou, levantando a taça. E olhando para os noivos, continuou – Como dizia William Shakespeare, _'É um amor pobre aquele que se pode medir'_e conhecendo meu irmão como eu conheço, sei que os sentimentos que ele tem por Nielle não podem ser medidos ou calculados... Desejo aos noivos muita paz, sabedoria e claro, felicidades.

Todos aplaudiram calorosamente o brinde de Adam, em especial Hoss e Nielle, que acharam as palavras deles muito bonitas. Em seguida, com um sorriso que não podia conter, Little Joe se levantou.

Levantando a taça e lançando um olhar terno aos noivos, ele começou seu brinde: - Acredito que todos saibam o quanto Hoss e eu somos ligados. Além de meu irmão mais velho, ele é, sobretudo, meu melhor amigo. Já vivemos juntos muitas aventuras e também perigos, vencemos desafios... – emocionado, o jovem Cartwright olhou para o irmão e concluiu – Desejo a ele e Nielle toda a felicidade que é possível a um casal que lutou para realizar seus sonhos. Muitas felicidades aos noivos!

O brinde de Joe também foi ovacionado com entusiasmo. Nielle sentiu que Hoss havia apertado sua mão com mais força e ao olhar para ele, viu que uma lágrima rolou de um dos olhos dele. Naquele momento ela entendeu que ser um Cartwright era muito mais do que ser um próspero proprietário de terras, criadores de gado, produtores de madeira... Era realmente ser uma família, que vivia, enfrentava e lutava juntos contra toda uma sorte de adversidades, como Little Joe havia dito. E ela estava feliz por poder ser uma Cartwright de agora em diante.

**Epílogo**

Alguns meses depois...

Hoss e Nielle ainda moravam em Ponderosa, enquanto a casa deles (localizada em um terreno que eles ganharam de Ben) ainda não estava pronta.

Era uma noite tempestuosa. Little Joe ainda não havia voltado com o Dr. Martin.

- Droga, Pa!... Joe está demorando muito! Não agüento mais ouvi-la sofrendo.

- Acalme-se, Hoss... Está chovendo muito, eles devem ter ficado retidos em algum lugar por causa dessa tempestade!

Nielle havia entrado em trabalho de parto no início daquela noite. Ela estava gritando bastante por causa da dor e também suava muito.

- Hoss, continue colocando compressas de água fria na testa dela. Eu irei atrás de Little Joe. – disse Adam.

Passado algum tempo, quanto Hoss velava por ela, Nielle disse: - H... Hoss! E... Eu não agüento mais!

- Adam e Joe estão demorando demais! É essa chuva, parece que o céu está caindo! E o nosso bebê escolheu justo essa noite chuvosa para nascer...

Olhando por baixo do vestido dela, viu que a criança já estava coroando. Não dava mais tempo... Ele mesmo deveria fazer o parto.

- Pa!... Peça ao Hop Sing para ferver mais água! Traga também mais toalhas limpas, rápido!

Ben correu para atender ao pedido do filho e Hoss fez uma pequena prece enquanto lavava as mãos. Ele já havia ajudado a muitos animais do rancho a terem suas crias, mas nunca imaginou que um dia teria que fazer o parto do próprio filho. Estava com medo, mas não podia mostrar isso a ela.

- Querida, tudo vai acabar bem... Vou pedir para você fazer força agora.

Ela assentiu entre lágrimas enquanto ele lhe dava uma toalha para morder.

Logo um choro se fez ouvir por toda Ponderosa. Hoss cortou o cordão e enrolou o bebê enquanto o segurava com as mãos firmes. Era pesado e tinha o rosto redondinho como o dele. Depois, o colocou nos braços do pai.

- É um menino, Pa!... Um menino!

Ben segurou a criança, não conseguindo conter a emoção. Mal podia acreditar que era avô.

Em seguida, Hoss o levou aos braços da mãe, que também estava emocionada após todo aquele esforço.

- Olá, papai! – ela provocou Hoss com um sorriso, que ele retribuiu com emoção.

- Hoss!... Hoss! – era a voz de Little Joe – O Dr. Martin está aqui!

Quando Joe, o médico e Adam chegaram ao quarto, viram o bebê nos braços de Nielle, que sorria.

- Adam, Joe... É um menino! – Hoss gritou.

- Eu sou tio, sou tio! – Joe comemorou, enquanto Adam se limitou a sorrir e disse, batendo no ombro do irmão: - Parabéns, Hoss!

- Obrigado, Adam!

Hoss se aproximou da cama, deu um beijo na fronte da esposa e ela disse: - Sabe, estive pensando em um nome para o nosso bebê e pensei em um que você nunca usou: Eric! O que acha?

- Inger queria que esse fosse o primeiro nome de Hoss... Era o nome do pai dela. Eu acho que é perfeito! – Ben respondeu.

- Será Eric, então! – Hoss confirmou.

Enquanto ninava o bebê em seus braços, ele abriu os olhinhos e Nielle viu um lindo tom de azul escuro. Logo ela concluiu que ficariam claros, como os olhos de Hoss.

Uma nova dinastia Cartwright se iniciava ali, naquele momento.

**FIM**


End file.
